Turtles Forevermore
by kuku88
Summary: Leonardo '87 turned to the turtles. "We came here because a giant worm came to our dimension. Our Krang figured the worm would be a powerful tool, so they came here." "Yeah, this is right after the episode 'Wormquake', where we made a cameo. I'm a huge fan of the series," Raphael '87 added. Rated T; R&R! Many characters appear from all generations!
1. Chapter 1: Timey-Wimey Turtles

CHAPTER 1: TIMEY-WIMEY TURTLES

ME: It's almost the turtles' 30th anniversary! I was contacted by a **zebralily999 ** who asked me if I wanted to join a community who were writing stories for the occasion. My TMNT fics aren't as popular as my Powerpuff ones, but this was a lot of fun! This story is actually 5000 words so far. I'll be dividing them up for the chapters!

I think you guys will like it—or the idea, at least. *winks*

RAPHAEL: That makes one of us. *rolls eyes*

LEONARDO: She owns nothing besides her own OC's and the story!

DONATELLO: Thank God, might I add.

MICHELANGELO: Please enjoy and review! *grins*

Chapter 1: Timey-Wimey Turtles

* * *

**Original Message (in case you want to join too!): **_On March 30, 2014, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise turns 30 years old. If you wish to, feel free to write a fic relating to this in any way and I'll add it to my community "TMNT 30th Anniversary Fics" after you PM its name. The community will be a collection of tons of stories relating the Turtles' 30th year. The stories can be for ANY iteration of the Turtles, maybe even for multiple iterations, too. They can be short one-shots, long multi-chapter stories, and everything in between. Plus, the plot of the fics can be anything remotely about the 30th anniversary. This anniversary is a big deal, so let as many TMNT writers as you can know about this as well and get creative and start your story, too. :D_  
_If you have any questions, let me know and I'll answer them._

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Be―ep._

"Donnie? You there...?"

"Huh? Oh, hi, Cody! How's it going over there?" A humanoid turtle wearing a purple bandana peeked over at the computer screen, dropping his screwdriver and pulling off his face-protector.

"Just fine, actually. How are the others?"

"Oh, they're fine too. So what brings you to call us?"

"Actually, as peachy as things are over here, we do have a _slight _ problem... Or rather, I've found something strange and I don't know what to make of it."

"What do you mean?" The turtle made his way over to the machine.

The screen flashed from a young boy with red hair to a big machine. "The time window/machine has started showing random times and places. What's even weirder is that they're not just times. Some are other dimensions!"

"Wait, what? What is it showing right now?" Buttons were being pressed as a beeping sounded.

"I don't know, actually. I see a giant, round metal...dome. It has this giant eye thing at the top, and there are lots of purple-uniformed ninjas surrounding it. I see a man wearing some metal plates on his shoulder and a metal mask too."

Donatello's eyes narrowed. "...The _Technodrome_."

* * *

"Mikey, what are you doing?"

"Oh hey, guys. I was just getting some pizza from the fridge and feeding Ice Cream Kitty," a small turtle said, grinning.

The tall turtle who'd called over to him frowned. "You weren't going to feed her hot pizza again, were you? You know she could melt."

"I _know_, Donnie. It was just that one time! And ICK can still regenerate after almost melting. She's stronger than most ice cream," Mikey whined.

"Well, pass me a cheesicle, will you?"

"Sure thing. What do you need that for?"

"All geniuses need a snack," Donatello replied, pulling his goggles over his eyes as he went back to his lab. "I'm going to be working on that retro-mutagen again, so stay outta trouble."

Michelangelo pouted. "It's not fair! You don't trust me."

"If I did, we would've already been blown up by now," Donnie retorted.

Michelangelo rolled his eyes. "That _one _ time, Donnie. And I didn't even blow it up! It was just a―"

"Small explosion; I _know_," the purple bandana-wearing turtle responded with his own eye-roll.

"Will you guys be quiet? I can't concentrate."

"Raph, all you've been doing is slap that punching dummy of yours around all day. Can't you do something productive?" Donatello asked. "I'm sure the punching bag would appreciate it."

"Watch that smart mouth of yours, Donatello. Better it than you," Raphael smirked, swinging his sai in his hands.

"Where's Leo?" asked Michelangelo. "Last time I saw him, he was meditating."

"Who cares about that? If he wants to be boring, let him." Raphael stabbed the dummy in the shoulder before spinning around and kicking it in the head.

"Shouldn't you be a _little _ more concerned about your own _brother_, Raph?" Donnie asked, rolling his eyes.

"I got my own problems to deal with, dude. Like I still can't believe Karai's our half-sister. Doesn't that mean Leo can't be with her then?" Raph snorted.

"Go easy on the guy, Raph. Karai isn't exactly related to us; we aren't Splinter's actual children, remember?" Donatello pointed out.

"Shut up," Raphael said. "If he calls us his sons, it's good enough for me. Karai―Miwa; whatever―on the other hand...I'm not so sure about."

"Master Splinter said that Karai has good in her, right?" Mikey called, petting the glob of ice cream known as "Ice Cream Kitty".

Raphael hit the dummy one last time before flopping down onto the couch. "I'll believe it when I see it," he retorted.

* * *

Meanwhile, the very turtle the three brothers were talking about was marching through the sewers. "We were so close to changing everything," he groaned. "Karai almost found out the truth―but she wouldn't believe us!"

Pausing, the turtle sighed and sat down on the curb of the sewer. "...Oh, Karai. What can I do to show you that we're _not _ the enemy...?"

All of a sudden, a giant flash of light appeared in the middle of the sewers.

Standing up, the turtle wearing the blue bandana pulled out his two katana blades. "Who's there?" he demanded.

But it appeared that the visitors didn't hear him, because two arguing voices sounded.

"Krang, where on earth have you landed us?"

"Don't ask me"―a burp sounded―"Bebop and Rocksteady are the ones who set the thing!"

"Why'd you trust those two idiots with the machine, anyway?"

"Well, _someone _ had to keep an eye on the portal."

"Humph. That may be so, but it doesn't look like we actually _went _ anywhere. We're still in the blasted sewers again."

Leonardo ducked behind a wall, watching as the light faded and two silhouetted figures stepped out of the thing that had been confirmed to be a portal.

"Stop your complaining, Shredder. You take what you can get."

Leo felt incredibly confused. First off, the Kraang weren't talking in repetitive, run-on sentences. And second off, the Shredder hardly sounded very menacing.

Peeking around the corner, he saw a purple cape disappearing around another corner. Taking a deep breath, Leonardo raced off to the turtles' lair, wanting to warn his brothers about the sudden event.

Racing through the wet sewers, Leo soon made it to the familiar place that he called "home". Skidding inside, he was greeted with Michelangelo balancing pizza boxes on his head (or trying to), and Raphael watching TV.

"Guys, where's Donnie? I have big news, and he's the one who might be able to make sense of it all," Leo called.

"Donnie's in his lab. I'll go grab him." Mikey dropped the boxes and dashed off.

Raph got up. "What's the big news?"

"I just saw something weird happen," Leo muttered.

"Weirder than Karai being our sister...?" Raphael shot back.

"...Don't try me, Raph." Leonardo turned away.

"You could've _told _ us, Leo."

"You wouldn't have believed me! I told Splinter it was time to tell you, didn't I?" Leonardo snapped.

"Guys, guys, _guys_! Calm down!" The tall, gangly turtle Michelangelo had fetched appeared, pulling off his goggles. "What's going on?"

"I just saw the Shredder and a Kraang in the sewers," Leonardo explained.

"So what're we waiting for? Let's kick some shell!" Raphael responded eagerly, swinging his sai.

"Wait, no! Let me finish―it wasn't the Shredder or Kraang _we _ know. The Kraang wasn't talking in weird, run-on sentences, and the Shredder wasn't as serious," Leo explained.

"That...That _is _ weird," Donnie finally commented.

"I think Leonardo's gone off the deep end." Raphael did a cuckoo signal.

"No, it's...it's not impossible. Remember the Kraang―_our _ Kraang's gateway device? We saw other worlds, dimensions, and times there. One of them included us turtles, but in a different form."

"Oh, you mean the one where we looked like dorks?" Mikey blinked.

"Shut it, Mikey." Raphael hit his brother upside the head.

"Oww," the little turtle whined.

"Yes, that one. That means that there are other worlds with us in it. And this _new _ 'Shredder' and 'Kraang' must belong to one of those worlds," Donatello speculated.

"That's crazy!" Raphael responded, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, but possible. Very possible, actually." Donatello pointed at Raph. "You saw that other dimension with your own eyes. We're not alone in our world, Raphael. I mean, we already know _aliens _ exist, and we're mutant turtles, so―"

"Whoa, dudes. This is mondo bizarro. I like, totally don't dig these sewers, man. They're way dirtier than back home."

Donatello spun around, whipping out his Bo staff. "Who's there?" he demanded.

Something―or rather, some_one_―rounded the corner just then. "I could ask _you _ the same question."

Donnie's eyes widened and he dropped the staff.

"What's the matter, Donatello?" Leo asked, turning around when he heard the clang.

"G-Guys, we're not alone... I-It's...It's..."

"Spit it out already, Don," Raphael called.

"It's...teenage mutant ninja _turtles_!" Donatello finally managed to blurt out, pointing at the four figures ahead of him.

"In the flesh, my man," one of them called.

* * *

ME: So the first chapter is kinda short, but hopefully they'll get longer! And who do you think these new turtles are?

DONATELLO: Well. They're obviously—_mmph_!

ME: *covers his mouth with hand* Let the _readers _figure it out, Donnie—even if it _is _fairly obvious!

MICHELANGELO: Don't forget to review or join the event if you feel like it!


	2. Chapter 2: Turtles X Three

CHAPTER 2: TURTLES X THREE

ME: Back with another chapter! Hopefully this satisfies you guys!

MICHELANGELO: She owns nothing besides her own OC's and the story~

LEONARDO: Now moving on to the chapter!

Chapter 2: Turtles X Three

* * *

"Donatello, are you _sure _ you can manage to open a portal from there? No offence, but as much as I love your time, your technology wasn't exactly that advanced back then."

"Trust me, Cody. This'll work. I still have that Time Portal that Serling built," the muscular turtle said, connecting wires.

"Yes, but that only sent Serling _back _ in time, not to another _dimension_!"

"Which is where _you'll _ come in," Donnie said, grinning. "You'll open yours on my time, and we can connect the two. It'll blast us right where I want to be."

"...Alright, Donatello. If you say so..." Cody began working on his own time machine.

Soon, both were flashing.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Donnie!"

"Sure I do, Cody." Donatello reached through the portal and grabbed Cody by the arm. "And you can come too!" The boy let out a startled cry when he was pulled out of the portal.

Just then, three familiar faces popped in. "Whoa, isn't that Cody?"

The one who'd spoken was wearing an orange mask, and he immediately ran over and gave the kid a noogie.

"In the flesh," Cody laughed.

"What're you doing here, li'l ninja?" Raphael asked.

"You keeping up with your training?" Leonardo added.

Cody nodded to answer Leo, before Donatello began to explain: "Cody here picked up a dimension that had the Technodrome in it. That means that _that _ Shredder's back."

"And our little buddies," Raphael muttered.

Cody blinked. "How do you know these guys...?"

"It's kind of a long story," Donatello explained. "We'll tell you on the way. For now, let's get going!" He quickly pulled Cody through the time machine.

The other three glanced at each other.

"I _hate _ time traveling," Raphael muttered.

Michelangelo laughed, before jumping through. "You always _were _ the party pooper."

Leonardo and Raphael followed after him.

* * *

"In the shell, my man," one of them called. The one who'd spoken was wearing an orange mask and looked like Michelangelo, but...he was bigger. Bulkier.

"Whoa..." Mikey's eyes were wide.

"Double whoa," the other turtle said. "You're like, a mini me, dude."

"Why are you here?" Leonardo demanded, pulling out his katanas.

"Easy, fella. We're just here to retrieve two something's―well, some_one's_―from our world," the turtle with the blue bandana explained, holding his hands up.

"...They're the turtles from one of the Kraang's doors, Leo!" Donnie cried.

"Yeah...I recognize them," Leo agreed, sheathing his swords.

"Whoa, dude. Do you mean to tell me that _you're _ the bad guys in this wacky world?" the other Michelangelo asked.

"We're not in alliance to the Kraang, if that's what you're wondering," Donnie responded.

"'_The _ Kraang'...? Are you saying there's more than _one _ here...?" Donatello from the other world asked.

"Well, yeah. They're aliens trying to invade Earth," Donnie explained.

"Okay, this is going to get really confusing," Leo stated. "We'll call you Donnie B."

"Why are _we _ the B's, man?" Michelangelo '87 complained.

"You're in _our _ world," Raphael '12 shot back.

"Whoa, what a hothead, huh kids?" the other Raphael finally spoke. He'd been silent for most of the time, but now he was facing away from the others.

"Who are you talking to?" Raphael '12 demanded.

"The kids out there reading this, duh. Y'know, the ones who should be doing homework instead." Raph '87 said it like it was obvious. "But honestly; that 'B' at the end of my name is _really _ cramping my style."

"Okay, great. I'm a crazy maniac in that world." Raphael '12 threw his hands into the air.

"Actually, I'm the jokester around here." Raph '87 grinned. "Say, what do you get when you cross a turtle with a flu shot?"

"What?" asked Mikey '12, eyes wide.

"A slow-poke!" Raphael '87 stated, smirking.

Mikey '12 grinned. "Hey, not bad!"

"I got more where _that _ came from. I mean, I'm a turtle and my doctor's a duck! I'm starting to think he's a _quack_!" Raphael '87 joked.

"I like that one!" Mikey '12 stated eagerly.

"Great, _another _ Mikey...and this one talks to imaginary friends!" Raph '12 groaned, doing a face-palm.

"If _he's _ the funny one, what are _you_?" Leo asked Michelangelo '87.

"That'd make _him _ the dumb one!" Raph '87 called.

_"Hey!" _both Michelangelo's shouted.

"Kidding; kidding," Raphael '87 responded with a shrug. "He's actually the party dude. It's just that _our _ Michelangelo here's kinda―"

"Guys, what's going on? I hear voices."

"April...!" Donatello '12 called.

"_April_...?" the other worldly turtles repeated.

"April," Donnie '12 confirmed.

"You don't have to say my name so many times. I'm right h―what the huh?" April's eyes widened when she saw not four, but _eight _ teenage mutant ninja turtles standing before her. "Donnie...what'd you do?" she asked slowly, raising an eyebrow and backing away.

Casey appeared and his eyes widened. April bumped right into him. "Dudes...what the heck's going on?"

"Remember that door we spotted with these turtles in it...? I don't know how, but they came over here...somehow," Donatello '12 explained.

"We used that thing-a-majig we made last time we jumped worlds!" Donatello '87 called, pulling a machine out.

"That's...just a flashlight...and some mechanical parts," Donnie '12 commented.

"...What's with these other Donatello's and being _so _ unbelieving?" Donnie '87 whined. "All you have to do is _believe _ in it and it'll work!"

"Wait..._other _ Donatello's...?" Donnie '12 blinked. "You're meaning to say that we're not the _only _ ones?"

"No way, dude! There's those super bulky turtles, and then there's those black-and-white super-serious turtles from Turtle Prime! I saw some others too," Michelangelo '87 said.

"...Tell. Me. _Everything_," Donnie '12 finally said, grabbing Michelangelo '87 by the shoulders.

Raphael '87 shrugged, glancing at you. "Better him than me."

"_Who _ are you _talking _ to?" Raph '12 demanded.

"Just the reader." Raphael '87 turned to Donatello '87. "This gonna be a really long flashback?"

"Nah, just a time skip," Donnie '87 replied.

* * *

"And so that's how it happened," Donatello '87 finished.

"_We _ call it _**'Turtles Forever'**_; from 2009. Check it out!" Raphael '87 flashed a wink.

"...I don't understand you," Raph '12 grumbled.

"That's okay, Raph! Not _everyone _ can understand themselves," Raphael '87 joked.

"Let me get this straight. You guys are from another _world_? And there's _more _ of you―_us_? _And _ that _your _ world's April and Casey are coming _here_?" April demanded.

"That's right; you catch on quick, Red," Donnie '87 replied.

"Our April would never pass up the chance for a hot story. She works as a reporter for Channel 6 News. And Casey's always ready to dish out justice. He's got 'beat bad guys up' etched in his brain or something," Raphael '87 stated.

"Is it just me, or do you two look _younger _ in this world?" Leonardo '87 mused.

"Well, in the door to your world, that April definitely looked older," April responded.

Casey nodded. "Yeah; your world's Casey looked like a giant weirdo."

"Believe me, he _is_," Raphael '87 agreed. "He's a huge guy who's got 'dishing out justice' on his brain."

"Isn't that a _good _ thing?" Leo '12 asked.

"Not when you're as obsessed and crazy as him, dude. He's all for action but not thinking things through," Michelangelo '87 responded.

"...Sounds like someone I know," Raphael '12 muttered, glancing at Casey. This led to a "hey!" from the young vigilante.

Leonardo '87 turned to the turtles who weren't his brothers. "We also came here because a giant worm thing came over to our dimension. We thought Krang and Shredder were behind it, so we confronted them. But they weren't. Still, Krang figured the worm would be a powerful tool, so he hunted down the dimension it came from and got going. We just managed to follow in after them."

"Yeah, this is right after the episode _**'Wormquake' **_ or _**'The Manhattan Project'**_, where we made a cameo. I'm a huge fan of the series," Raphael '87 added.

"Will you quit that?" Raphael '12 demanded.

"Quit what?" his other worldly being asked.

"Doing what you're doing! Talking like we're in a TV show and all that. Plus what kind of names are those—?"

Raphael '87 put his hands up. "Whoa, okay; okay. All you gotta do is ask nicely. And tell that to the producers, not _me_." He then turned to you. "What a nice guy, huh?"

Raphael '12 growled.

* * *

"Are we _there _ yet?"

"Mikey, quit your whining. We'll get there soon," Donatello muttered.

Michelangelo frowned. "Oh sure; this world's sewers are totally not dark or dirty."

"Well, stop complaining—this is where that Shredder and Krang's energy readings led us."

"C'mon, you big bozo. As much as I agree with you, we just gotta keep our mouths shut and trust Don," Raphael said, slapping his brother on the back.

"Owie," Mikey muttered.

Leonardo paused. "Hey, guys...wait a second. There's something not right over here..."

"What's the matter, Leo?" Raph asked.

"I sense...a presence," Leonardo murmured.

"So does this tracker; I think it's the energy readings left behind by our little friends!" Donatello cried.

"So which one do we follow—Krang and Shredder or our buddies?" Raphael asked.

"...I'd rather not split up," Leonardo concluded. "Let's go after the little guys. Safety in numbers and all."

"Are we going to get April and Casey to come too?" Cody asked, finally speaking. "Serling keeps trying to contact me."

"Call him back and tell him to fetch April and Casey from the Time Window. Heck, why not get Master Splinter too?" Donatello called over his shoulder.

"Are you sure that won't mess up the timeline at all?" Leo asked. "What if—"

"It might, but as you said; safety in numbers. Besides, they can go back whenever they need to. I'm sure that _that _ Donatello is still carrying the...'thing-a-majig' we created."

Leo remained quiet after that.

Soon, Donatello stopped. All the turtles whacked into him. "Okay, guys. I think we're here!"

"Someone's at the door!"

Jumping, Donatello's eyes widened when a turtle wearing a blue mask raced toward him. "Whoa!" he cried, nearly dropping his tracker.

"...More...turtles?" The turtle with the blue mask dropped his two katanas.

"Leo...?" Donnie murmured, blinking.

"Leo, what's the matter?"

A tall, purple bandana-wearing turtle appeared. He had red eyes and a gap between his teeth.

"Is that..._me_...?" Donatello muttered, eyes widening.

"Who are _you_?" the other turtle with the purple bandana demanded.

"The Donatello from Turtles Forever!" a familiar voice called.

Donatello turned to see Raphael '87, the turtle he'd met in—as he called it—Turtles Forever.

"Okay, this is going to get even more confusing. You guys will be C. Donatello C, please explain to us why you're—"

"Why are _we _ the 'C''s?" Michelangelo '03 whined.

"No matter the world, Mikey never changes." Raphael '12 rolled his eyes. He stormed over to Raphael '03, who was much more muscular and taller. "Are you a crazy maniac who talks to imaginary friends?"

"Who you calling a crazy maniac?" Raph '03 growled, pulling out his sai and glaring at his counterpart.

"...Good. Because _that _ Raphael doesn't even _act _ like—"

"A hothead?" Raphael '87 piped up.

"Shut it!" both of the other Raphael's said at the same time.

"So what brings you here?" Donnie '12 asked.

Donatello '03 blinked. "...You sound a _lot _ like Raphael B."

"That's 'cause we have the same voice actor! Well, my voice was different in Turtles Forever, but oh well—you get the point!" Raphael '87 called.

"Whoa, you guys are like, crazy muscular," Casey Jones commented on the C turtles.

"Casey...? In this world?" Raphael '03 blinked. "Dude, you look so small."

"Wait a second...are you guys _teenagers _ in this world?" Donatello '03 asked.

"What else would we be?" April asked.

"Wow, April...you look a _lot _ younger," Leonardo '03 agreed.

"And are you two dating?" Mikey '03 asked.

"...Yeah; yeah we are," Casey responded proudly.

"No, no you aren't," Donnie '12 shot back.

"Actually, we're just friends," April said with a small smile and a good-natured roll of her eyes. Casey frowned and Donnie '12 looked satisfied.

"Oh, that's cool and all, but in _our _ world, Casey and April are married," Mikey '03 said.

"...We're _what_?" both April and Casey demanded.

"Aw yeah!" Casey cheered silently, while April and Donatello '12 blinked, trying to register this information.

"The wedding was crazy. We tried to have it in the barn but the Shredder broke in. Apparently he'd put a tracker on Master Splinter right after we rescued him from cyberspace, and the barn soon collapsed because of him. We still managed to defeat him, save the guests, and get on with the wedding though. We just had it outside," Donnie '03 explained.

"...You lost me at 'tracker'," Mikey '12 commented.

"Why am I not surprised?" Raphael '12 muttered, rolling his eyes.

"I was the best man," Raphael '03 stated proudly.

"And I was the maid of honour!" Mikey '03 squealed.

"...Okay, wow," April managed to say.

A buzzing sound came from Donatello '87. "The turtle com!" He pulled it out. "April...? Are you getting a signal?"

"A weak one," their world's April responded. The screen buzzed. "Anyway, Casey and I are here! Irma ended up coming along as well. Where are you?"

"We're...I actually don't know." Donnie '87 blinked. "Let my new friend here tell you!" He passed it to Donnie '12.

"H-Hi April," Donatello '12 greeted her, holding the "turtle com" awkwardly. "Nice jumpsuit."

"Whoa, another Donatello!" April '87 looked surprised. "This'd make for a great story! Where are you guys?"

Donnie '12 gave her the directions. "And could you not put us on the news...? That'd be—"

"You guys don't have to worry," Raphael '03 muttered. "These goons openly run around all the time in their world."

"Yeah, half the time we wear disguises, the other half we don't! Sometimes they think we're actual turtles, other times they think we're in costume," Michelangelo '87 laughed. "We're practically _famous _ on the Channel 6 news."

"Can you believe it?" Raphael '87 agreed.

"Wait, based on what you've said, _you _ guys only have one Kraang, and you guys have none?" Donnie '12 asked the two other Donatello's.

They nodded. "We have Utroms, and they're the good guys. The only bad Utrom we have is the Shredder," Donnie '03 explained.

"_Our _ Krang is spelled with one 'a'," Raphael '87 added. "He was an oppressive warlord over on Dimension X, but got banished and now he doesn't have a body. He only has this weird-looking mechanical suit...thingy."

"How'd you know we spell Kraang with two—...? Oh never mind." Donnie '12 shook his head.

"Guys, I hate to break up the party, but it sounds like someone's coming...!" Leonardo '12 called.

* * *

ME: And I think that's where I'll end it for today! *winks* I'm going with the adding the year after their names, but when they talk to each other, they'll still refer to one another as "A", "B", and "C" because they don't know they're just cartoons/comics with different generations over the years.

LEONARDO '12: Why on a cliff-hanger!?

ME: Because next chapter we get to Shredder B and Krang B, as well as Kraang, Karai, and Shredder first! Did I mention _Karai_?

LEONARDO '12: *blushes* . . .

ME: Sorry if it gets confusing! All these turtles with the same name will make it kind of a giant mess. *sweat-drop*

RAPHAEL '12: *hmph* That Raph B is a whacko.

RAPHAEL '87: I heard that! Don't forget to review, guys—I'm gonna see if this Raph is as tough as he makes himself out to be! *tackles, fighting noises*


	3. Chapter 3: Turtles or Shredder?

CHAPTER 3: TURTLES OR SHREDDER?

ME: Sorry for the wait, guys! I'm back~

LEONARDO '12: You shouldn't leave for so long after a cliff-hanger...

RAPHAEL '12: You just can't wait until Karai appears.

LEONARDO '12: What...? No...! *blushes*

MICHELANGELO '12: She owns nothing besides her own OC's!

Chapter 3: Turtles or Shredder?

* * *

"Kraang, there is a thing or someone at the thing known as the door awaiting entry demanding our presence."

"Open the thing known as the door to let the thing or someone inside to be questioned."

"Yes, Kraang. Now opening the thing known as a door to let the thing or someone inside to be questioned." A clicking sounded as the door started to whirr open.

Two shadows appeared in the doorway, hulking over the floating Kraang heads flying around in their metal seats.

"I don't believe it, Krang! But there's a giant lot of you!"

"Believe it, Shredder. Based on my readings, these aliens take up an entire dimension! They must be an alien race," Krang exclaimed. "I could get a body here!"

"Error. The one known as the human called the Shredder is not this something or someone. We are Kraang, not this something or someone accompanying the impostor of the one known as the human called the Shredder," one of the Kraang's said in its metal body.

"What are these bozos talking about, Krang?" Shredder demanded.

"We come in peace," Krang stated. "We are from another dimension."

"Kraang, they must be from one of those things known as doors that we use to do the action called jumping dimensions," a Kraang bot proposed.

"That is a logical explanation." The first Kraang bot turned back to Shredder and Krang. "You will be called Shredder B and Krang B."

"Why are _we _ 'B'?" Shredder muttered.

Krang elbowed him to silence him. "Anyway, we were hoping to ask for your help in order of taking over this and our world...? Recently, a giant worm was released into our dimension. We traced it back to here. Maybe we could team—"

"_Kraang_! Where are the new Foot Bots you've promised me?"

"It is the human known as the one called the Shredder's daughter, the one named Karai," a Kraang bot announced.

Shredder '87 bent over to Krang '87 and whispered, "I have a daughter in this dimension? She sounds bratty."

Just as he said that, a girl appeared in the doorway. She had her arms crossed and was dressed in black one-piece clothing covered in armour. Her hair was black and blond, and she had red markings under her eyes. The girl looked bored. "I want to head out and get some training done."

"You're just a kid!" Shredder '87 exclaimed, clearly surprised.

"...Who are _you_?" Karai demanded, pulling out her blades.

"They are the things known as a human and an alien from another dimension and they are called Shredder and Krang. To differentiate them from us, we have done the action called labelling them Shredder B and Krang B," the Kraang bot explained. "They are not known as enemies, but are known as allies."

"I don't understand a single thing you've said," Karai muttered, sheathing her sword. "I could tell you said they're not bad guys though."

"Yes, we are from another dimension. I am Krang, and this is Shredder," Krang '87 explained.

Karai's eyes widened, but she quickly recovered and settled on simply raising an eyebrow. "_You're _ the Shredder? You look like the kitchen utensil, not a ninja."

"Silence, you insolent little girl! I will teach you not to insult the great, and powerful, _Shredder_!" Shredder '87 shouted, waving his arms around.

Karai rolled her eyes. "Ooh, _real _ scary. C'mon, you can meet my fa—_Shredder_—and discuss this matter with him."

"...Sounds like a fair deal," Krang '87 agreed, keeping the Shredder '87 at bay from the girl.

"I only have one question: do _you _ have a daughter?" Karai asked.

"No." Shredder '87 stopped waving his arms around. "The closest thing we have to you is probably that girl who tried to replace me called Lotus Blossom. Say..." He paused. "Do you have a thing for Leonardo?"

Karai's face reddened and she spun around. "_What_!?" she demanded.

"Oh nothing—it's just that if you really _are _ this world's version of Lotus Blossom, you'd have a thing—or rather, _respect_—for that turtle."

Karai's face felt hot, and she could feel herself grinding her teeth together. "No, I do not."

"Oh, well then I have no trouble trusting you then," Shredder '87 joked. "Because you won't mind if we kill Leonardo and—"

"_Shut_. _Up_." Karai stalked right up to him and stabbed her blade into his cape. She then turned around and stomped off.

"Was it something I said?" Shredder '87 asked sarcastically, pulling the sword out.

"Only _our _ Shredder is allowed the joy of finishing the turtles," Karai shot back quickly. In reality, she was looking for an excuse to a feeling she didn't understand. For some reason, as soon as he said they'd kill Leo, she felt angry.

"Well, if we're in a different dimension, I'm sure we can settle for dividing the turtles," Shredder '87 commented. "I am quite curious to see what this world's teenage mutant ninja turtles are like."

"Hopefully _your _ world's turtles aren't as blockheaded as _you_," Karai called over her shoulder, disappearing out the door.

"Why that little..." growled Shredder '87. "The Shredder in this world has a serious problem with disciplining his pupils—or rather, _daughter_, it seems."

Karai rolled her eyes as she walked off. If only he knew the half of it. But then her gaze softened as she thought of Leo and the fact that Master Splinter—Hamato _Yoshi_—may be her father, rather than the Shredder. Would Shredder really lie to her...? She shook her head to clear it, her gaze hardening once more.

_This isn't the time to show emotions, _ she decided. Especially _ not with those two _goons _ around._

* * *

"Relax, Leonardo; they're just our world's April, Irma, and Casey." Donatello '87 jumped up and greeted the trio of humans.

"These sewers are even dirtier than the ones back in our dimension," April '87 said in disbelief, shaking her boots before walking inside.

"Where's the Shredder and the Krang? I want to go and kick some justice into their heads," Casey '87 announced, looking around and waving his hockey stick.

"Calm down, Casey. They're not here. You'll have to wait to 'kick justice into their heads'," Leonardo '87 called, getting up from his seat.

Casey '87 let out a soft growl. "Well there better be some action soon."

"Wow, _twelve _ teenage mutant ninja turtles right before us! This is amazing," April '87 stated. "Irma, get some footage of this! I want to interview you guys."

Irma walked over to the teenage Casey Jones. "Hey, you're pretty cute. What's your name?"

"Uhh...Casey Jones," he replied, "and you're..._Irma_...?"

"Oh...wow; okay, this is awkward." Irma blinked in surprise. "Now that I get a closer look at you, you're kinda young for me."

April giggled and Casey turned to her. "Oh c'mon, April! You know you're the only one—"

Donatello coughed loudly. "Welcome to our lair, April B, Casey B, and Irma B."

"I don't know if it's possible, but Irma looks even dorkier in that world than she does in ours," Casey muttered. April nudged him.

"You're kinda puny, kid. You'll have a hard time passing off as _me_," Casey '87 stated, studying his counterpart.

"Ooh, other worldly me, how do you feel? I, for one, am excited to meet you!" April '87 added eagerly, sticking a microphone in April's face.

April managed a smile. "Umm...it's nice to meet you too...April."

"What do you like? There's so much I want to know about you! How similar are we to each other?" April '87 rambled on.

"All I wanna know is when do I get to break something?" Casey '87 muttered.

"I don't believe it—Raphael '87 was right about something. This Casey _is _ crazier than you, Jones," Raph smirked.

"Shut up, Raph." Casey rolled his eyes.

"Don't count us out either!"

Turning, they all saw a small kid wearing a blue jacket appear. He had spiky red hair.

"Who are you?" eight of the twelve turtles asked.

"I'm Cody," Cody replied, "a descendent of Casey and April Jones!"

"...April Jones has a nice ring to it," Casey smirked.

"I prefer O'Neil," April replied, and Donatello nodded his agreement.

"Don't worry, sister; I do too." A woman who had red hair appeared, smiling.

April and April '87's eyes widened. "...April...?" they chorused.

"Sure am," April '03 greeted them.

"And I'm Casey." A bulky male with long black hair walked in, setting his bag of golf clubs and hockey sticks and baseball bats down.

"Whoa, you're pretty ripped," Casey '12 commented.

Casey '03 looked slightly bigger (and taller) than Casey '87. His fashion sense was also better (though still not as good as Casey '12's).

"As Young Master Cody's guardian, I will accompany him anywhere he goes," a white robot announced.

"That's Serling," Cody said. "I come from the future, where robots and aliens have come to earth."

"Yeah, and Bishop is president," Raph '03 muttered. His brothers nodded, but the other world's turtles just shared confused glances.

"My sons, it is amazing to see this other world."

"Master Splinter...!" The '03 turtles immediately rushed toward their rat father.

"That reminds me; where's _your _ Master Splinter?" Leonardo '03 asked.

"Don't tell me he's evil or dead," Michelangelo '03 added. "I was once sent to another dimension where the turtles there had lost their father to evil. They had superpowers!"

"...Michelangelo doesn't make sense no matter _what _ world he comes from," Raphael '12 said, rolling his eyes.

"You have to tell me about this world!" Mikey '12 exclaimed, running over to his counterpart.

Leo '12 waited until the three Michelangelo's (and Raphael '87) were quiet before he answered Leonardo '03's question. "Our Master Splinter is currently meditating. I hope we haven't disturbed—"

"There is nothing to worry about, Leonardo. You have not disturbed anything."

"Master Splinter!" cried Leo '12, turning around to see his father.

"...Whoa...he's _huge_," Mikey '03 commented, staring up at Splinter '12.

"So tall," Michelangelo '87 agreed.

"Don't stare!" Donnie '03 hissed, hitting both the '87 and '03 Mikey's on their shells. It was clear he wasn't all that awkward around the '87 turtles.

"I heard everything while meditating. It is hard to believe, but as Donatello said, not impossible." Splinter '12 blinked, studying the crowd in front of him. His gaze settled on Splinter '03. "...Were you once Hamato Yoshi?"

"No; I am Splinter, his pet rat who became mutated," Master Splinter '03 replied.

"I see; because I am Hamato Yoshi mutated into a humanoid rat," Splinter '12 explained.

Splinter '03's eyes widened. "I am not surprised—you look young and powerful, just like my master was..."

"The Shredder killed our Hamato Yoshi," Leonardo '03 explained.

Splinter nodded. "Our Shredder is out to kill me. He has stolen my daughter, Miwa, and raised her as his own."

"That's terrible, man," Michelangelo '03 commented, finally getting over how tall this Master Splinter '12 was.

"Yes—she would not believe that I am her father. Miwa is now known as Karai."

The '87 turtles had looked sorry when they heard the news of Splinter's stolen daughter, but the name Karai had no meaning to them. Rather, it made them confused. But for the '03 turtles, the name rang bells in their heads.

"What is the matter?" Splinter '12 asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that...there is also a Karai in our dimension," Leo '03 explained. "And...she ended up fighting for the good guys when the Shredder appeared at April and Casey's wedding."

Leonardo '12 looked surprised, before smiling. "Then maybe _our _ Karai will join the good guys' side as well!"

Raphael '12 snorted. "Why do you trust her so much, Leo? _Our _ Karai has made it _very _ clear she wants to kill us."

"So did our world's Karai—at least she still changed her mind in the end," Leo '03 responded.

"She has good in her, Raphael—I know she does," Splinter '12 murmured.

"She's dating this guy named Chaplin. He's a major geek," Raphael '03 added.

Leo '12's face fell, and Raphael '12 shook his head, slapping Leonardo '12 on his shell. "Don't look so down, Leo."

* * *

"And so that is why we are here," Krang '87 finished explaining, bowing slightly. _The Shredder before me is truly a powerful and serious character,_ he noted, _unlike our own world's Shredder._

Shredder '12 let out a "humph", his eyes becoming slits. Part of his face had clearly been badly burned; with scars etching themselves in his skin.

In truth, the meeting hadn't gone so smoothly at first...:

Karai had taken them to the Foot's hideout and called for the presence of her father. Two mutants answered, which led Krang '87 to speculate that they were this world's Rocksteady and Bebop. "Father, you have visitors." Karai bowed down before the Shredder's throne.

Getting up, Shredder '12 asked in his low, gravelly voice, "Who are they?"

"...They claim to be Shredder and Krang," Karai finally replied after a pause, awaiting his reaction. She glanced up and saw his narrowed eyes.

"How is that possible, Karai?" Shredder '12 demanded.

"Do not ask me Father; they have their own tale to tell." Karai quickly bowed her head down again.

Shredder '87 had muttered to Krang, "Sounds like she only acts remotely disciplined around him."

"_Shhh_, you idiot!" Krang '87 hissed.

Now they were all sitting in a circle, with Krang and Shredder '87 bowing. Shredder '12 and Karai were sitting; him on his throne and she was sitting on a windowsill.

"We ask where the giant worm came from," Krang '12 said, breaking the silence. "It came into our dimension."

"The worms don't concern me, if that's what you're asking. They solely belong to the Kraang." Shredder '12 was brief and straight to the point.

"...I see." Krang '87 looked up. "Might I ask, how has the scar on your face come to be, simply out of curiosity?"

Karai growled, standing up. But Shredder '12 stopped her by blocking her with his hand, the blades jutting out of his gauntlet. She immediately sat back down. "They come from my rival, Hamato Yoshi—the thieving rat."

"Father, are you sure we should tell these _strangers _ about such a thing?" Karai asked coolly. In truth, she still wasn't fully sure who to believe: Yoshi, the man she'd been taught to hate, or Shredder, the man she'd grown up calling "Father". Karai didn't feel ready to hear the story again, without knowing if it was true or not.

"Nonsense." Shredder '12 was quick to dismiss Karai. "They are our allies now, Karai. Hamato Yoshi and I were once like brothers. But he changed; straying from the path of training diligently and instead fell in love with Tang Shen. She was my lover as well, and he stole her from me. Yoshi killed her and my face has become like this through the fire he set."

"...Wow, he sounds terrible. All I did was get Hamato Yoshi kicked out of the Foot Clan," Shredder '87 commented. "I stuck him to a wall by stabbing a sword through his clothes. That way he could not bow before the Headmaster. When he pulled it out, they thought he was challenging the Headmaster. I simply took over afterwards and made the Foot Clan evil."

"...Are you serious?" sneered Karai. "_That's _ all it took for Hamato Yoshi to be kicked out of the Foot Clan? That's so stupid; what the heck is wrong with your dimen—"

"_Silence_, Karai! I don't have time to deal with your sarcasm. Go out and train," Shredder '12 commanded.

Karai's face changed from one of disgust to anger to one of submission. She bowed her head and muttered, "Yes, _Father_" before disappearing out the window.

"Now where were we..." Shredder '12 turned back to the two figures before him...

* * *

Meanwhile, Karai was racing through the streets of New York, feeling angry at Shredder '87 for claiming he was the Shredder through such stupid actions. _But..._

Sighing, Karai skidded to a stop on the rooftops of the city, sitting down on the ledge. She knew she was actually angry because her father was feeding her lies. Karai didn't want to admit it, but the way Splinter spoke to those turtles and April and Casey was pretty clear he was telling the truth. It'd make sense for him to lie to her, but not to his own allies. So Splinter couldn't be lying. _And Leo..._

When he'd been captured with his brothers and told her Splinter was her father, his eyes had looked truthful...and pleading. And the way he said he wanted to tell her about her _"real"_ father when they were fighting... Even after everything she'd done, he'd tried to save her..._twice_.

Maybe she _could_ trust them.

After all, Leo and his brothers didn't know the Shredder was her father. Maybe she couldn't blame them for trying to kill him. The Shredder would've done the same thing, without knowing that Karai was kind of friends with them.

...Heck, he would've killed them even if he _did _ know.

Basically, the biggest problem here was: _would the Shredder really lie to me...?_

Karai wanted to say that she spent hours debating it. But in truth, she spent hours trying to accept the fact that yes, he would. He'd do anything to ruin his rival, Hamato Yoshi.

_...Even lie and raise his rival's daughter as his own._

But maybe she shouldn't be so quick to judge. She was mad at Splinter too—he hadn't even bothered to look for her and her mother's bodies, and instead he just fled! He _let _ her be raised as a lie. Maybe it was all _his _ fault her whole life wasn't true.

What was she supposed to do now? Keep pretending she didn't know...? Tell the turtles she knew...? Join their side...? Keep fighting for the Shredder anyway...? And what about Leo? He didn't know she had found out the truth. What would he do; how far would he go just to convince her he wasn't the enemy? How far would _she _ go before accepting them as allies? Would she even _dare _ go against the Shredder?

Karai wished she had a mother—or rather, had _her _ mother; Tang Shen—here, so she could share her problems with her. Maybe not issues like these, because if Tang Shen was alive, then none of this probably would've happened.

Karai sighed, closing her eyes. She was thinking too much. Her brain was hurt—

"Leo, get over it. Karai doesn't believe you."

Karai blinked, straightening. She recognized that voice: _Raphael_. Ducking behind a large sign, she watched as two teenage mutant ninja turtles leapt from roof to roof.

"Stop trying to_ 'console' _me, Raph—you're terrible at making others feel better. Let's just get this new development to Kurtzman and see what he has to say about it," Leonardo muttered. "I'm sure Karai will believe us one day. She'll do the right thing; I know it."

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Face it, Leo. You're feeding yourself lies. She's made it _pretty _ clear more than once that she wants us dead. Do I really need to remind you? She even tried to kill _you_, after how many times you saved her sorry butt! How many times do you need it spelled out!?"

"Shut up. I'm sure she was just confused and shocked. I don't blame her for claiming she'll kill me in that situation. Who knows, maybe she wouldn't have killed me even if Tiger Claw didn't stop her."

"Oh my _God_—ugh, _Leo_! _How _ many times do I have to explain before you realize that Karai would've killed you anyway!?" Raphael demanded. "Stop thinking she'll change! April's right; she's a witch! She's such a—"

"Just leave it," Leonardo interrupted. "Let's just get to Kurtzman." They then disappeared into the night.

Karai watched them go, suddenly feeling helpless. She hated this feeling—it was so new and foreign to her—but she couldn't deny it anymore. She really _didn't _ have an idea who was right: Raph or Leo. _Would _ she have really killed Leonardo if Tiger Claw hadn't stopped her...? She helped Splinter as well... She didn't know if she would ever change.

Karai felt _lost_.

And she hated it.

* * *

ME: Look forward to the next chapter!

MICHELANGELO '12: Aww, are we leaving already?

DONATELLO '12: We'll be back, Mikey. Don't worry bout it.

LEONARDO '12: Remember to review!

RAPHAEL '12: Yeah, and Leo will get more Karai.


	4. Chapter 4: Two Turtles, Two Views

CHAPTER 4: TWO TURTLES, TWO VIEWS

ME: Whoo, back again! I'll be sure to update my PPG stories more later since they're my most popular fics, but I'm on a roll with this story!

RAPHAEL '12: *mutters* That ain't good news for me.

LEONARDO '12: She owns nothing besides her own OC's and the story!

ME: But I don't exactly have any TMNT OC's to appear as of right now...

Chapter 4: Two Turtles, Two Views

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

"Is he home?" Raphael '12 hissed, glancing back as he held out his sai. "I'm getting a little tired of standing here out in the o—"

"Hurry inside; before anyone sees you!"

To answer Raph '12's question, Kurtzman was indeed home. "What's the occasion for you to grace me with your presences again?"

"Okay, Kurtzman. This is big news—you know that portable portal the Kraang carry?" Leo '12 asked.

"Yes; I've been noticing them using it more often now. They used it less before, but I think the Kraang's realized they need to do more importing and exporting," Kurtzman murmured.

"Okay, that's great and all, but we have _big _ trouble on our hands. We don't have four turtles as of right now, but rather; we have _twelve_," Raph '12 muttered.

Surprised, Kurtzman raised an eyebrow. "If you mentioned that portal, I'm guessing these turtles are from another dimension?" As always, he was quick to fit two and two together.

"Yes," Leo '12 confirmed. "They also said that their world's Shredder's are coming. One of them has _three _ Shredder's! They said one's a demon, one's an alien, and one's a cyber being."

"...I was wondering if something like this would ever happen." Kurtzman pulled out a book. "The Kraang have had that portal for a long time, but hardly ever used it. I even have one. It was primarily used for entering other dimensions and stealing resources or conquering worlds. It was a quick escape plan. But for the most part, the Kraang left the other worlds be, because they had their eyes set on Planet Earth."

"But based on this new development, aren't there multiple Earth's?" Leo '12 asked. "Why _ours_?"

"Why...? Because they _belong _ to _our _ dimension," Kurtzman promptly replied. "Think about it—the Kraang need April's telekinetic powers to harness the Earth and make it inhabitable for them. There may be different Earth's out there, but there would be differences in the layout. One earth is less livable than another for them. Since the Kraang belong to our dimension, they also know invading another world from a different dimension could mean a rip in the fabric of time and space."

Leo '12 nodded in understanding, but Raphael '12 growled in frustration. "All this thinking's making my brain hurt. When do we get to head out and kick those Kraang's—?"

"You always _were _ a hothead, Raph."

Raphael '12 spun around and scowled, glowering at the newcomer. "..._Karai_," he muttered.

"It's nice to see you too," Karai shot back. She turned to Kurtzman and Leo '12. "I heard everything. I want to know more."

"Karai..." Leonardo '12 looked conflicted, but his gaze hardened with resolve. "Leave now, leave us alone. This doesn't concern you and it shouldn't matter to you."

Karai felt something weird inside of her, something that made her want to cringe in pain. But she remained remotely hostile, just in case Leonardo saw through her. ...Because he always did. "It involves me more than you think, Leo. There's been a proposition made to my f—_Shredder_. It was by two people who claimed they were the Krang and the Shredder."

Leonardo '12 stiffened, but he tried to remain indifferent on the outside. Karai was good at being nosy and getting what she wanted...especially out of him. "So what?" he asked. "They could just be some geeks in early Halloween costumes."

Karai couldn't help it; she laughed. "That's funny," she said, "real funny, Leo. I would've believed that a few minutes ago, but no. Isn't that what people say about you guys? And you're _real _ teenage mutant ninja turtles, aren't you?" Karai's smile looked more like a challenge.

"Shut up, Karai. We'll deal with those whacko's when we feel like it. You heard Leo; this doesn't concern you," Raphael '12 spat.

Karai's face changed, first to an emotion Leo and Raph '12 didn't fully recognize; at least not on _her _ face anyway. But then it became one of irritation, and she looked serious for the first time since they'd encountered each other that night. "...I know more than you give me credit for," she growled. "You're gonna need me if you want some info on these two."

"We have our friends for that," Raph '12 shot back. "Besides, you double-crossed us back when we made a deal with you."

"Sure, but they don't know what Krang and Shredder B's plans are in _our _ dimension! They only know the basics. The Shredder and I know the actual plan. Besides, I only double-crossed you 'cause you tried to kill my _dad_. Can you really _blame_ me?"

"We didn't _know _ he was your dad! Can you blame _us_?" Raphael '12 shot back. "And Shredder isn't your real—"

"Guys...stop. Remember what Master Splinter said, Raph," Leonardo '12 murmured. He turned back to Karai. "I'll give you one chance. Come meet us at Murakami's 24/7Noodle Shop in the back alley tomorrow at 8:00 pm. We'll have discussed this and we'll see whether or not to trust you." Leo '12 nodded at Raph '12 before jumping out the window.

Raphael '12 shot Karai a glare. "Consider yourself _lucky _ Leo's so _nice _ to you. We'll see whether or not you're trustworthy," he growled, before following the leader of the group.

Karai turned, and Kurtzman raised an eyebrow. Letting out a _"humph"_, she walked over to the window. There was no one there. Then she left as well, unable to help but wonder: _will the turtles really give me another chance...?_

* * *

"I can't believe you want to trust her again," Raphael '12 muttered.

"I gave her a _chance_, Raph. That means it's still possible for us _not _ to ally with her. We can discuss it with the other turtles." Leo '12 narrowed his eyes.

Raphael '12 snorted. "It sounds like the C turtles are fine with joining sides with her. Hardly makes it a fair discussion."

"Leo C told us: in the future, they were tempted to read a journal by Casey and April. Master Splinter and Cody wrote a fake one to teach them how knowledge of the future can damage the past. Leo C's story was that he knew there was a traitor in 'the Tribunal'. He thought it was the Karai and they talked. She said it couldn't be either of them, but he still believed it was her even though she trusted him. When he saw her with the Shredder's mask, he figured it was her. It turned out it wasn't, and _he _ was actually the traitor for attacking a fellow member. Karai was only laying her father to rest," Leo '12 reminded his hotheaded brother.

"What does that prove?" Raph '12 demanded.

"If you obsess enough over someone being bad, you may end up being the bad guy yourself," Leo '12 muttered.

"But like Leonardo C also said, it's like the story of the scorpion and the frog. The scorpion couldn't change despite the frog being willing to carry it," Raph '12 argued. "That 'Dark Leo' they met and were willing to trust didn't change."

"But he considered it," Leo '12 pointed out. "And Raph...have I ever told you that I hate that story?"

Raphael '12 was silent after that.

* * *

"Where have you been, Karai?"

"You sent me out for training, remember?" Karai bowed her head but remained standing.

Shredder '12's eyes narrowed. "I am well aware of what I did. I am asking only because you weren't in the dojo."

"I was sent _out _ to train, Father; y'know, _outside_? I was out on the rooftops of the city." Karai ground her teeth together, glaring at the ground.

"Enough of your smart-aleck comments. You will go eat dinner and go to bed." Shredder '12 stood up. "Us grown-ups have more issues to discuss."

"...Yes, _Father_." Karai spun away and raced off to a nearby door, not wanting to talk to the Shredder for any longer.

She didn't know why she felt so angry. Maybe it was because of the turtles. Maybe it was because of Splinter. And maybe it was because of the Shredder. Or maybe it was because of herself, for not knowing how to react to the fact that her whole life was possibly one big lie.

_One big lie that changed _everything_._

And yet here Karai was, not doing a single thing about it.

She sighed, removing the armour from her one-piece suit. She then took the suit off and grabbed a pair of leggings and a t-shirt, slipping them on. Karai didn't feel all that hungry, but the Shredder would become suspicious if she skipped her meal. And besides, maybe dinner would soothe her mind.

She'd be eating alone. Again. For the past week or so, Karai had been eating by herself because the Shredder was "too busy".

Karai closed her eyes and tried to think about a family, with a young girl and a mother and a father. They were strolling under the cherry trees, all smiling. The mother was Tang Shen and the girl was her. She tried to imagine the father as Hamato Yoshi. But it was too much. They looked so happy that it pained her and she ripped the thought to shreds.

_How ironic, _she thought. Tearing a happy family to shreds is probably exactly what the Shredder did—and it was very fitting, considering his name.

_Family._

The very thought of a happy family pained her. _What is _wrong _with me?_

Then she thought about Splinter and the four turtles. Leonardo turned and smiled at her, waving... But when the person moved into her line of view, Karai found out it wasn't her that Leo was waving at, but rather..._April_.

Anger surged through her. _What's so _special _about April anyway?_

Groaning, Karai massaged her temples as she walked to the dinner table. _Why can't I just be happy?_

* * *

Leonardo '12 had a million and one things on his mind.

...Okay, so maybe that was a _bit _ of an exaggeration, but he did happen to have a lot to think about.

Like, would Karai ever trust them again? Was she really willing to change? Did she believe the truth?

Sighing, Leonardo '12 stopped in front of their lair and walked inside. Raphael '12 followed close behind, glaring at nothing in particular. He was still mad at Leo, and the rest of the trip had been spent in complete silence.

But now that they were home, cheerful noises greeted them. The turtles and the humans and Splinter's were getting along magnificently, sharing stories and differences about their worlds.

"...We're back," Leonardo '12 called softly.

Everything fell silent as everyone turned to see the two turtles standing before them. First to break the silence was Michelangelo '12, who asked, "Welcome back, guys! What did Kurtzman say?"

Leo '12 exchanged a look with Raph '12, who simply rolled his eyes and turned away. So Leo turned back to the others and repeated what Kurtzman had said. "He said that's why our Kraang are intent on invading our world," he concluded.

"Don't forget the most _important _ part, Leo," Raph '12 scowled.

Leonardo stared at the floor, before speaking: "And...Karai appeared. She said the B turtles' Shredder and Krang made a proposition to our Shredder. She said she wants to help us with info."

"I say don't trust her," Raphael '12 interrupted. "She's a lying, double-crossing—"

"Raphael. That's enough," Splinter '12 commanded. "Leonardo, please continue."

Leo '12 hesitated, looking conflicted. "I...I told her we'd give her another chance. I told her to meet us tomorrow behind Murakami's 24/7 Noodle Shop at 8:00. I said that we'd have discussed this and decided whether or not to trust her."

"...Sounds fair," Splinter '03 murmured.

"Yes," Splinter '12 agreed, stroking his beard.

"...Might I make a comment?"

The crowd parted to reveal a new Splinter, one who had brown fur and wore a pink-red kimono.

"This is our Master Splinter," Leonardo '87 explained. "He dropped by while you were still with this 'Kurtzman' fellow."

"I am proud of you, Leonardo," Splinter '87 stated. "Even in another world, you are a fitting leader for the team. Being willing to give someone another chance is an important asset to have."

Raphael '12 turned away and snorted as Leo '12 bowed his head. "Thank you," he murmured. "I just hope I made the right decision."

"To those who vote we trust her, raise your hand!" Michelangelo '87 called, raising his hand.

Leonardo '12 glanced at an irritated Raphael '12, before taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes and slowly raised his hand as well, before opening them. What he was met with weren't the dark, judgemental looks he was expecting, but rather warm expressions of agreement.

Splinter '12 raised his, as did the other two Splinter's. The '03 turtles glanced at each other before nodding and raising their hands, with Raph '03 being the most reluctant. The '87 turtles turned to discuss the matter. But Leonardo '87 raised his, as did his brothers soon afterwards. And finally, the '12 brothers Michelangelo and Donatello shared a glance before also raising their hands. The humans' hands followed.

Raphael '12 grumbled something incomprehensible, before sighing loudly and raggedly. "I'm going to regret this later." He turned back to the others reluctantly and raised his hand in a floppy manner, before letting it fall back down.

"That makes it u...unanimalous... a...anonymous..." Mikey '12 struggled to find the right word.

Donatello '12 sighed and rolled his eyes, dropping his hand. "_Unanimous_, Mikey. The word is _unanimous_."

"Yeah, that thing! Where we all agree with each other!" Michelangelo '12 perked up.

Raphael '12 muttered, "Not _all _ of us, shell-brain. I'm only raising my hand because it wouldn't change anything even if I didn't."

Leo '12 ignored his brother's sarcastic comment and turned to the '87 turtles. "I know the C turtles has a Karai and sees good in her, but why are you willing to trust her? Is it just because she's a stranger and you're willing to give her a chance?"

Raphael '87 shook his head. "I wish, lover boy. Rather, our world had a girl named Lotus Blossom who tried to replace the Shredder. She sounds kinda like this Karai chick. Leo here fell for her and tried to get her to change sides. She almost did; being willing to drop evil for Leo. But she wasn't willing to drop her job; being a ninja for hire. Still, they hope to be on the same side one day. She even sent him a pizza with a lotus blossom 'topping'." Raph rolled his eyes.

Leo '87 sighed. "I still have the lotus blossom she left me..."

"Episode 28, season 3: _'Beware the Lotus'_. Check it out!" Michelangelo '87 grinned.

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow then," Leonardo '12 said softly, "and see how this development turns out."

"I guess we will," Raphael '12 agreed in a mutter, pushing himself off of the wall. "And we'll see who regrets this decision more: you or me, bro."

As that Raphael stalked off, Raph '87 turned to you. "He's a _really _grumpy McGrumpy Pants, ain't he?"

* * *

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Krang?" Shredder '87 hissed, following the alien and his other worldly self.

Krang '87 promptly shot back in a whisper, "Trust me. This is going to possibly lead us to a victory."

"If you say so, Krang." Shredder '87 rolled his eyes. _As long as the turtles don't defeat us first..._

Shredder '12 all of a sudden stopped, raising a hand. "Alright," he said in his low voice. It vibrated around the room. "I want to speak with the Kraang. _Now_."

Krang and Shredder '87 watched as this Shredder began talking to two robots containing Kraang in it. The conversation didn't last long, with Shredder '12 interrupting the Kraang's long and repetitive speech patterns.

Krang and Shredder '87 shared a glance before turning back to Shredder '12, who'd just turned around. "So...?" asked Krang '87 slowly. "Do we have a deal...?"

Shredder '12's narrowed eyes showed no sign of emotion, and neither did his words. But the words he spoke next were certainly of good news: "...We have a deal."

Krang '87 blinked in surprise, before grinning. "Good, good! That's good news."

Shredder '87 remained silent. The last time they'd tried to team up with a Shredder from another world, he'd turned out to be an alien. Not only that, but he had taken over the Technodrome and with his daughter's help. She'd then helped the turtles escape, along with Shredder and Krang '87 themselves.

Shredder '87 paused. _So _that's _where I recognized the name! Karai was the "daughter" of the Shredder in that other dimension as well! _ He wondered if they could really trust this world's Karai.

Meanwhile, Karai was indeed snooping around and listening in on their conversation. She was watching from a ledge above, trying to obtain information.

The Kraang bots picked up a communication device. One said the words needed to initiate the plan...:

_"Kraang, unleash the Kraathatrogon!"_

* * *

ME: About Leo and Raph's convo about the scorpion, Dark Leo, Karai, and the Tribunal; you'd have to have watched the 2003 series to understand. For the most part, you'd have to specifically have watched season 6, _Fast Forward_.

LEONARDO '03: I must admit, I'm quite ashamed of possibly having distrusted Karai so much even if it _was _ just in a fake journal entry... If I had actually read that entry in reality, I'd probably have done the same thing.

LEONARDO '12: You hear that, Raph?

RAPHAEL '12: *snorts* We'll see, Leo; we'll see.

RAPHAEL '03: Who knows, maybe Karai will end up like Dark Leo, who only considered it.

LEONARDO '12: Eww. That'd be..._weird_, to say the least.

RAPHAEL '03: I don't mean literally, shell-brain!

LEONARDO '12: I know, I know.

KARAI '12: *flushes red, bristles* Don't talk about me as if I'm not here!

ME: *rolls eyes* Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5: More Than Meets the Turtle

CHAPTER 5: MORE THAN MEETS THE TURTLE

ME: Thanks for the two reviews, guest people! I've noticed it's quite hard to get a TMNT fic going, so I'm grateful for any reviews.

RAPHAEL '12: Let's not get ahead of ourselves, shall we?

LEONARDO '12: Usual disclaimer applies!

DONATELLO '12: You're being lazy, Leo. Anyway, commencing with the latest chapter!

Chapter 5: More Than Meets the Turtle

* * *

"Karai, now that we are doing this again, do not fail me once more."

"...Yes, father." A tall, lean young lady bowed, eyes glancing upwards at the bulky man before her.

"We will get those turtles once and for all. I will destroy them."

"Yes, Father." Karai's gaze remained fixed on the ground, her mind racing.

"For I am the _Shredder_!" The bulky man stood up, throwing his hands back and leaving scratch marks on the wall.

Karai remained silent until she turned around. "The portal is ready, Father. Dr. Chaplin has found the new world with new turtles in it."

"Hopefully this time this new dimension's Shredder will not be a moronic idiot," he hissed, before walking to the portal.

Chaplin, a man with red hair and a stubble, shared a glance with Karai. _How had this happened? _One day they where fighting on the turtles' side to defeat the Shredder at April and Casey's wedding. But that was the Cyber Shredder. It wasn't until the original Utrom Shredder appeared again that their happy life as "good guys" turned around. They didn't know what to do; who to fight for.

Sighing, Chaplin took Karai's hand in his and they both followed into the portal.

They hoped that they'd be ready for whatever awaited them on the other side.

* * *

The first thing Leonardo '12 thought of when he woke up was the promise he'd made Karai of giving her a second chance. Well, okay; maybe the first thing he thought of was how squishy it was with all these people in their lair. But Karai was definitely the _second _ thing he thought of.

The humans had all gone to April or Casey '12's homes, and the mutant turtles and rats had remained in the lair. Leo '12 almost wished that they'd followed April and Casey as well.

Stretching as he got up, he could smell the sizzling of pancakes. _Mikey must be making breakfast,_ he figured, grabbing his belt. Glancing back at the two Leonardo's also sleeping in his room, he couldn't help but wonder what their distinct personalities were like. He turned back around and looked at the things on his wall. Did _they _ like any shows such as Space Heroes?

Suddenly, the light in his room was flicked on.

Surprised, Leo '12 nearly dropped his katanas. But then he realized it was just Leonardo '03. "You're up early," he commented in a whisper. Leo '03 had awoken and moved so quietly Leo '12 hadn't even noticed.

"Not any earlier than you," Leonardo '03 replied. He glanced at Leonardo '87, who was still snoring. "...But definitely earlier than him."

"I've been meaning to ask," Leo '12 suddenly said, "exactly how old are you?"

Leonardo '03 blinked in surprise. "Well, I'm 15."

Leonardo '12 gawked at the bulkier turtle. "R-Really...? Because you look like a 20-year-old."

"Oh, thanks," Leo '03 responded.

_I'm not sure I meant it completely as a compliment... _ Leonardo '12 couldn't help but think, though he just nodded with an awkward smile.

"Will you two simmer down? A turtle needs his beauty sleep." A pillow whacked the two Leonardo's on their shells.

Leonardo '03 glanced over Leo '12's shoulder and shook his head, smiling. "Are you waking up anytime soon?"

Leonardo '87 sighed, glancing upwards from flopping his face in a pillow. "I may wake up earlier than my brothers, but I'm not exactly a morning turtle."

Rolling his eyes, Leonardo '12 decided to join in on the fun. "Then your brothers must wake up in the noon," he joked.

Smirking, Leonardo '87 tossed another pillow at Leo '12, which whacked him in the head. "Watch your mouth, smart-aleck. I have very good aim."

"But now we have all the pillows," Leonardo '03 pointed out, picking all three pillows up and throwing them back at Leo '87.

"Alright, alright; I'm up, I'm up. Keep your shells on." Leonardo '87 sat up and stretched, yawning. "What time is it, anyway?"

"It's 7:40," Leonardo '12 replied.

"If you turtles don't go to school, what's with waking up so early? Unless, of course, this world allows mutants to go to school," Leonardo '87 commented, still stretching.

Leo '12 rolled his eyes at the sarcastic comment. "Oh of _course _ we get to go to school..._not_." He grabbed another pillow and whacked Leo '87 on the shell.

"Okay, okay." Leonardo '87 laughed. He paused then. "Hey, wait a sec—I made a joke!"

"You mean you don't usually?" Even Leonardo '03 looked surprised.

"Nah; I'm the most serious out of my brothers. Even Donnie's more sarcastic than I am." Leonardo '87 grinned. "I guess hanging out with you shell-brains is doing me more harm than good."

"_Us_?" repeated both Leonardo's, "More like _you're _doing _us _ more harm than good!"

And with that, they all laughed.

"Will you guys _shut up_!?"

"Oops, sorry," Leonardo '03 called. He glanced back at the other two Leo's. "I must apologize—our world's Raphael isn't exactly a morning turtle—even less than Leo B."

"Hey!" Leonardo '87 protested, rolling his eyes.

"Guys, breakfast!" Michelangelo '12 called from the kitchen.

"I didn't know Mikey could cook," Leonardo '03 said.

"Yeah, _our _ Michelangelo would just order a pizza for breakfast if you let him and be done with it," Leonardo '87 agreed.

"This Michelangelo would too if he got the chance." Leonardo '12 smiled. "But he can make more than just that."

"_Mmm_, I smell pancakes." Leonardo '87 raised his head to sniff at the air, before glancing back and gesturing with his hands. "C'mon; let's go eat breakfast!"

As the other Leonardo's made their way out of Leo '12's room, Leonardo '87 glanced back at you. "Hey, even if I don't exactly have a nose drawn on my face it doesn't mean I can't smell yummy things!"

When the three Leonardo's made it to the table, they were greeted with the three Donatello's and Splinter's already there. "Good morning, Leonardo," Splinter '03 welcomed them.

"Good morning, sensei." Leonardo '12 bowed his head.

"This smells delicious," Leonardo '87 remarked after bowing as well.

"Why thank you. They're not exactly pizzas, but pancakes are pretty great on their own!" Mikey '12 exclaimed cheerfully.

"Did someone say pizzas?" Michelangelo '87 appeared, looking eager.

Leonardo '87 rolled his eyes. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Michelangelo—but these aren't pizzas. They're pancakes."

"Darn," Michelangelo '87 looked disappointed. "Don't get me wrong; I _love _ pancakes. They just can't hold a candle to pizzas."

"They can't hold a candle _period_." Raphael '87 appeared, smirking as he grabbed a plate of pancakes.

"Don't worry about it," Mikey '12 replied, "I made you a special kind of pancake—a pizzacake!"

"Real creative naming," Raphael '87 said sarcastically.

"Thanks!" The fact that it was supposed to be sarcastic was lost on Mikey '12, who was grinning. "I name things in this world all the time!" His face fell then and he turned on Donatello '12. "Except for that _one_. _Time_! You named the Newtralizer without me!"

"I said I was sorry!" Donnie '12 groaned as he held his hands up. "But you gotta admit, it was a good naming choice."

"Maybe, but it doesn't change the fact that you named him _without me_!" Mikey '12 pouted as he crossed his arms, an eggbeater in his hand.

"You might want to watch the stove, 'Mr. Creative Naming Person'," Raphael '87 called, watching as the smallest hint of smoke appeared.

"Oh! Right; oops." Michelangelo '12 smiled sheepishly as he turned back toward the stove.

Leo '12 sighed, smiling slightly. But his good mood immediately faltered when he saw Raphael '12 stalking over to the table. Ever since yesterday, Raph had been extremely grumpy...well, more than usual, anyway.

"Good morning, Raph!" Mikey '12 welcomed his brother to the table cheerfully.

"'Morning," Raph '12 said gruffly as he took a seat and grabbed a plate of pancakes. He glanced at Leo '12 before pointedly turning away from him.

"I take it you guys don't always get along?" Raphael '87 muttered.

"You take it right," Leonardo '12 responded.

"C'mon guys; why don't we all just get along?" Michelangelo '12 asked.

For once, Leonardo '12 agreed with Mikey's suggestion. Usually, he was also extremely angry at Raphael for the things he'd say. But at the moment, Leo wasn't angry. He just wanted his brother to stop being mad at him.

"'Morning, guys."

They all turned to see Michelangelo '03 and Raphael '03, who appeared to be the last ones awake. The one who'd spoken was Mikey.

"I'm disappointed in you guys," Leonardo '03 called. "We're in another world and yet you let yourselves be the last ones up! What does that say about you?"

"Oh put a sock in it, Leo," Raphael '03 grumbled as he took a seat.

"I've noticed you guys use nicknames a lot," Donatello '87 commented, speaking for the first time that morning since Leo '12 had gotten to the table.

"Yeah, don't you?" Mikey '03 blinked in surprise.

Donatello '87 shook his head. "We never use nicknames."

The other eight turtles were surprised, considering the fact they usually referred to each other with shorter versions of their actual names. "I guess that's the one thing about you that isn't as silly as us," Michelangelo '03 finally remarked.

"I guess so," Raphael '87 agreed. "It's too bad though, 'cause everything else has so far proven us as the superior jokesters."

"Which isn't always a good thing," Raphael '03 muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, we've all got to have _something _ we're proud of; good _or _ bad," Raphael '87 laughed.

Leo '12 smiled. The warm feeling of family was something he always loved.

* * *

Karai wanted to punch a wall. The thought of family was something she'd learned to hate.

She was sitting at a long, silver table surrounded by chairs. Foot soldiers guarded the perimeter and no one else sat with her. Karai glanced upwards from her meal to where the head of the table would sit; where Oroku Saki would be seated. As usual, he wasn't there.

She tried to imagine them sitting there all together, laughing and chatting like a "normal" family...or as normal as this dysfunctional family _could _ be, anyway. But the thought was impossible to muster because nowadays her father rarely removed his armour. Karai herself was starting to dress up in her own armour more often than she used to.

Just the way he'd threaten her when she'd do something wrong; like after she let Leo go the first time they'd met, was starting to make her realize he _didn't _ treat her as family.

How often had he said _"I love you" _ to her anyway?

Groaning, Karai picked up a rice ball from her traditional Japanese breakfast. She was getting sick and tired of this cuisine.

Turning around, Karai called for a Foot Bot. When it appeared and bowed, she told it that they would be going out after breakfast. The Foot Bot made some of its weird mechanical noises before slipping away.

Karai couldn't decide whether or not she could or couldn't wait until 8:00 pm.

Maybe things would go smoothly, and maybe not.

But little did Karai know, Shredder '87 was keeping a watchful eye on her...

* * *

Raphael '12 was beating up his punching dummy for all he was worth. He wanted to get all of his anger out of his system. He paused then, panting as he let himself take a breather. Okay, so maybe not _all _ of it. The remaining bit he wanted to take out on Leo...or Karai. _Yeah, Karai's probably the better choice._

Raphael didn't understand why Leo was so caught up with her. What was so attractive about her, anyway? She looked like a whiney, spoiled gothic brat.

Karai didn't understand how to be _good_. She was raised to be _evil_. What good would be inside of her? _Nothing, that's what. _ And Raph figured that their meeting with her would be a mistake.

_A _huge _ mistake._

And who'd regret it more? Leo or him?

"Raphael, is something the matter?"

Raph '12 turned to see Splinter '03. He blinked, before turning away and begrudgingly muttering "no, _Sensei_". Emphasis was put on the "sensei", because Raph was having a hard time getting used to the fact he had to call Splinter from another world "teacher" or "master". Besides, this rodent was so short and weak and small, not at all like his actual fatherly figure.

Splinter '03 closed his head and reached out to touch Raphael. The teenage turtle winced, but remained standing. "No...I sense something deep inside of you, writhing to get out. Raphael, you are angry and tense. Tell me why."

Sighing, Raphael '12 slumped and turned to Splinter. "Alright," he muttered, "I'll talk."

"Splendid. Talking is a good way to let out your frustrations."

Taking a deep breath, Raphael '12 plunged into his story. He repeated everything he'd been thinking in his mind since yesterday night: Leo was being stupid and Karai wouldn't change. But after ten or so minutes of bombing the two with insults, the words that had made sense in his head started to sound harsh in real life.

"I just wish Leo would—" Raphael froze and pushed the thought away. "No...I just want everything to go smoothly. What if something bad happens and my brothers are put in danger...? I'm fine with risking my own life, but my brothers'..." Raph trailed off.

Splinter '03 placed a paw on Raphael's shoulder. "I understand why you are angry now; you are simply worried for your brothers. But you shouldn't worry so much—I'm sure you'll all be fine. Do not be so quick to judge, Raphael; there's always a deeper side to one's personality."

"...Yes, Sensei." Raphael closed his eyes and nodded. He decided he'd try to look deeper beyond the fact that Karai was Shredder's "daughter" (or at least raised to believe that).

"Now, don't you feel better? As I said, talking always helps. You may return to what you were doing, Raphael." Splinter '03 smiled slightly. "Maybe my son Raphael could teach you how to knit to take your mind off of things."

Raphael '12 blinked in surprise, and Raphael '03 appeared, face red. "Master Splinter! Don't tell him that!" He then turned to his other worldly counterpart and explained that he'd been taught knitting to keep his mind off of angry things.

Raphael '12 smiled for possibly the first time that morning, and Leo '12 watched from nearby, managing a small smile himself. When Splinter and Raph '03 had gone (with Raph '03 asking his master not to tell anyone again), Raphael '12 glanced back at his punching bag. He decided not to whack it around, and instead to go outside.

Raphael wasn't exactly the type to meditate, but maybe some fresh air would do him some good. He needed time to think and wanted some personal space. Maybe then he'd grasp an understanding as to why Leo trusted Karai so much, and find the thing that was deep inside Karai's personality.

"I'm heading out!" he called to everyone, all of them still in the kitchen. Even though breakfast was over, they couldn't pass up the opportunity to chat.

"Be careful, my son." Master Splinter '12 raised his head and stared into Raphael's eyes. "You must be cautious."

"Yes, Master." Raph '12 rolled his eyes good-naturedly, but smiled anyway.

"...Come back before lunchtime," Leonardo '12 called after some hesitation.

Raphael '12 stared into his brother's eyes and for a moment he wanted to protest. But then he remembered Splinter '03's words so he settled for a nod instead. "Yeah, okay," he called over his shoulder before heading out of the lair.

Splinter '12 placed a comforting paw on Leonardo '12's shoulder. Leo glanced up at his father, who just nodded. They turned back to where Raph was just disappearing around a corner.

Meanwhile, Raphael raced through the sewers before reaching a manhole. Skidding to a stop, the reptile quickly climbed upwards and pushed the manhole cover off. He pulled himself up out of the sewers before sliding the lid back in place. Glancing around, Raph climbed the side of a buildings be made his way to the top.

He began jumping from rooftop to rooftop, trying to clear his mind. The roof he settled on stopping at was the one where he'd first encountered Karai—the Byerly Building.

Raphael turned to see the display case of Miyamoto Musashi, a Japanese swordsman and rōnin. He became a legendary figure for his excellent swordsmanship and remains very popular to this day. He was the founder of the Niten-ryū style of swordsmanship, which Leonardo specialized in.

"Why are you such a spoilsport, Leo?"

Raphael '12 turned to see Karai nearby, watching the sword as well. He approached the kunoichi slowly, trying to remain stealthy.

Karai was muttering something to herself about "refusing to help".

"...Do you always talk to yourself?"

Karai blinked in surprise, turning around and spotting Raph. "...No, but your brother Leo sure as heck does." She smirked slightly. "I asked him the same thing."

"And what did he say?" Raphael asked, pulling out his sai.

"...He said that sometimes he's the only one willing to listen," Karai replied, unsheathing her own blade. She didn't like this—her first few encounters with Leonardo had involved witty banter. Raphael wasn't half as interesting as Leo was.

The two circled each other for awhile before Raphael charged. Karai blocked his sai easily with her small sword.

"What's...so _interesting _ to you about...Leo, anyway?" Raph demanded.

"He's...the first thing...in this city...that didn't bore me," Karai responded, knocking one sai out of his hands.

He reached out and grabbed it, blocking a swing from her. He spun around in a low kick and knocked her off of her feet. Pointing a sai at her head, he panted, "Alright missy. I've just defeated you; meaning I win. I want some answers in return."

"Alright, _Master_," Karai said sarcastically. She took a seat beside Raph and asked, "What do you want to know?"

"Karai, what is the meaning of this?"

Karai and Raphael spun around to see Shredder '87. Raph looked unbelieving. "Is that the Shredder from the other world? You look like the kitchen utensil."

"Enough! Silence, you insolent fool! I've had enough of being referred to as a mere 'kitchen utensil'. You Raphael's always get on my nerves!"

"You mean Raph B made the same comment? Wow, that's the first joke of his that I agree with," Raphael '12 commented. He turned to Karai. "You could at least set a better trap."

"This isn't my doing. This stalker followed me!" Karai shot back.

Just then, the earth rumbled.

Raphael stumbled, but Karai grabbed his arm. Surprised, Raph quickly drew his arm back as soon as the earthquake was over. He glanced at the ground. "No...those giant...Kraang worm..._things _ are back!" He turned on Shredder '87. "What are you guys planning!?"

"Nothing you need to know," Shredder '87 responded, glaring at the turtle before him. "I—"

A bright flash of light followed the earthquake and three figures stepped out of it. Amazed, the three people already on the rooftops stopped fighting to watch as the newcomers appeared. As soon as the portal thing closed, Raphael could make out who these people were.

The Shredder (he'd recognize a bozo dressed in that kind of armour as the Shredder anywhere), a female, and a male.

_The Shredder from another world was here!_

This Shredder appeared bulky and big, covered in armour. He hardly looked human, and looked more like a demon in the form of a human. But Raphael '12 remembered that the '03 turtles had said one of their Shredder's was a demon, but that one had been sealed. _So this must be the alien or cyber one!_

Raphael decided to make turtle tracks and split, so as soon as the others were too busy gawking at each other, he raced off.

Meanwhile, Shredder '03 was glaring at the two people before him. _"You," _ he muttered, pointing at Shredder '87.

"H-Hello." Shredder '87 greeted him awkwardly.

Shredder '03 turned to Karai, and looked remotely surprised before returning to hostile. "...Are you this Shredder's daughter?"

"_Eww_, no. I'm the..._daughter _ of a _different _ Shredder," Karai responded. "My name is—"

"Karai, isn't it?" the female finished, approaching her.

Karai glanced up at the older female kunoichi. "...Who are _you_...?"

"I am Karai as well," Karai '03 replied, introducing herself. She turned and gestured at her male companion. "This is Dr. Chaplin."

"It's a pleasure to meet another Karai," Chaplin said, taking her hand and shaking it.

Karai '12 quickly drew her hand back as skin as he was done. He appeared a little _too _ eager to shake her hand.

"I wish to speak to your Shredder," Shredder '03 commanded.

"...Of course." Karai '12 turned and began walking off, calling over her shoulder, "Follow me."

* * *

ME: Okay, I'm done for today! See you all next time, guys!

LEONARDO '12: Look forward to it! More action, suspense, information, and the meeting, as well as—

RAPHAEL '12: Karai...?

LEONARDO '12: *blushes* N-No...I was going to say Shredder...

RAPHAEL '12: ...Riiiight.

DONATELLO '12: Don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6: Fragile: A Turtle's Trust

CHAPTER 6: FRAGILE: A TURTLE'S TRUST

ME: So I'm back again, and this chapter we'll see what happens when Karai tries to team up with the TMNT!

RAPHAEL '12: This can't end well.

LEONARDO '12: Sure it can!

MICHELANGELO '12: Let's compromise! Maybe it just won't start well...?

RAPHAEL '87: She owns nothing besides her own OC's and the story!

ME: Again, I don't have any TMNT OC's to appear in the fic...

Chapter 6: Fragile: A Turtle's Trust

* * *

"Raph; I was getting worried! There was another earthquake," Leonardo '12 greeted his brother. The humans were all there now as well.

"I'm fine," Raph '12 stated. He turned to the others. "I ran into Karai. We had a small skirmish and did some talking, before Shredder B appeared. Then another portal opened and I think Shredder C appeared, along with a kunoichi and a male."

"No...the Shredder is back?" Leonardo '03 murmured. "And Karai is with him...?"

"But she was fighting on _our _ side!" Donatello '03 added.

"And the Shredder was long gone," Michelangelo '03 agreed.

"The Shredder must've come back and Karai was forced to fight for him again," Raphael '03 muttered.

"And Chaplin's with her!" Groaning, Leonardo '03 placed his head in his hands. "This just makes it ten times more complicated."

Raphael '12 glanced at his brother. "Leo, do you still want to meet up with Karai despite this new development?"

Leonardo '12 looked conflicted, clearly hesitating before he spoke: "...Yes. Maybe she could share some info on this new Shredder; they'd clearly be taking him to our world's Shredder and will be discussing their plans. She'll know something; I'm sure of it. And maybe she can get this new Karai and Chaplin to change sides."

"...You must really trust her," Raphael '12 murmured.

"Hm? What was that, Raph?" Leo '12 glanced over at his brother.

"Oh, nothing." Raph '12 blinked and shook his head. "Absolutely nothing."

* * *

"So another Shredder appears," Shredder '12 said, his voice low.

Karai '03 and Chaplin bowed, but Shredder '03 was only willing to bow his head ("I am the Shredder! I bow before no one!").

Karai '12 watched Karai '03, and she couldn't help but wonder what kind of person her otherworldly counterpart was like. But based on what she'd been seeing, this other Karai was boring and stiff; sort of like Leonardo...but even more boring than that.

Now that she knew Shredder '87 was keeping an eye on her, she couldn't help but wonder if she could really make it to the meeting at 8:00. But if she didn't, suspicions would arise. Karai '12 wasn't sure if Raphael would be willing to help explain her situation, or if he'd simply pin the blame on her.

"What are your plans?" Shredder '12 demanded.

"To destroy the turtles," Shredder '03 responded.

"No duh; he means _how_, oh Scary One," Karai '12 called, rolling her eyes. _Great, another revenge-obsessed Shredder._

"Silence, Karai! You will treat this Shredder with respect," Shredder '12 commanded.

"...Yes, Father." Karai '12 stared at the ground.

Karai '03 watched her other world's self be scolded. She admired this Karai for her willingness to talk out of line. She wished she was that brave.

"So what are your plans?" Shredder '12 tried asking again.

Shredder '03 paused, his eyes becoming dangerous red slits. "...We target Turtle Prime."

"Oh no you don't." Shredder '87 was quick to object. "Last time you tried that we were all nearly destroyed!"

"I take it you two have met before?" Shredder '12 narrowed his eyes.

"...Yes." Shredder '87 quickly went over what had happened in—as Raphael '87 and his brothers called it—_"Turtles Forever"_. "There are multiple dimensions with different turtles in them. Yours must be a new one. Anyway, if you get rid of the turtles from Turtles Prime, _all _of us will die."

Karai '12 quickly stood up. "Father, surely you aren't going to try out this maniac's plans? If we're really _all _ going to get killed—"

"Karai, how many times must I tell you to not speak when it is not your turn?" demanded Shredder '12. "Let the adults discuss this."

"...Yes, Father." Karai rolled her eyes as she flopped back down in her seat. She appeared to be saying that a lot more now, despite finding out he wasn't actually her father.

"Do you have a better plan?" Shredder '03 challenged Shredder '87.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Shredder '87 turned to Krang. "Krang; tell this crazy lunatic what _we're _ planning."

"We will be using this world's Kraang's Kraathatrogon worms. They are large enough to cause an earthquake, and we can use them to—"

"Actually, you know what? The plan's fairly obvious. They don't need to know any more than that," Karai '12 called.

Shredder '12 looked like he was about to reprimand her again, but his gaze hardened and he nodded. "Karai is right. This plan is extremely confidential. You can piece it together yourselves. Come, I will show you what these creatures look like."

Karai '12 glanced at her "father", glad that for once he approved of one of her ideas. "Does that mean you'll be too busy to eat lunch with me?" she asked. Inwardly she added _"again"_.

"Sorry, Karai. But I have business to do," Shredder '12 responded, not sounding sorry at all. His tone was as hard as a rock.

Sighing, Karai '12 rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah; okay. I'll just eat with the Foot Bots again." _...And sneak out on my _own_, without that other pesky Shredder._

Shredder '12 ignored her remark and turned to some Kraang-droids. "Take them below the surface. I want them to see with their own eyes firsthand what those Kraathatrogons look like."

A Kraang-droid bowed his head. "Yes; now taking them below the surface to do the action of seeing with their things called eyes firsthand what the Kraathatrogons look like."

As that small group marched off, the Shredder's '12 and '87 as well as Krang also left. Karai remained where she was, alone once again.

* * *

The warm atmosphere they had shared dropped considerably during lunch and dinner, as they all thought about what the three Shredder's would be planning. It was clear they were dangerous.

Michelangelo '12 glanced up at the clock. "It's almost 8:00," he said quietly, picking through his pizza gyoza.

Master Splinter '12 nodded, remaining silent as he ate from a small bowl of rice. It was already 6:50.

"How are we supposed to meet up with her?" Donatello '12 finally asked, setting his chopsticks down and breaking the silence. "If we all go she'll see us as a threat. Only us four can go, but if it really is a trap..."

"It won't be," Leonardo '12 responded surely, though he felt unsure inside. "I...I trust her."

"We know you do, but some of us don't as much as you." Raphael '12 was quick to point that out.

Leonardo '03 suggested, "We'll remain in the shadows. She's bound to have some of those...Foot Bots with her."

Michelangelo '03, who'd been quietly enjoying his pizza gyoza, suddenly spoke up as well: "Maybe you guys can explain to her and she'll want to meet us?"

"...Maybe." Donnie and Leo '12 shared looks before nodding. "Yeah, okay. That sounds like a fair plan."

"My students, it is already nearly 7:00. Why don't you all go and spend the rest of the hour enjoying yourselves? You could show my sons around on the surface," Splinter '03 suggested.

"Yes, Sensei." Leo '12 stood up and bowed his head, having finished his meal. The table was littered with pizza gyoza, pizza, sushi, rice, other Japanese delicacies, and even algae and worms.

"C'mon, you guys." Donnie '12 turned and gestured for the others to follow. "There's a _lot _ to see."

"From the rooftops, maybe," Raphael '12 snorted.

"That rhymed, you two! Ooh, are we going to break out in song?" Mikey '12 asked eagerly.

"...No." Raph '12 smacked his brother across the head.

_"Oww," _ the smaller turtle whined.

The other turtles smiled, trying to hold in their laughter as they followed them away from the table.

"Where will we be going?" Michelangelo '03 asked.

"To the surface, no duh," Raph '03 responded.

"I know that! I meant _where_," Mikey '03 muttered.

"How's about we show you guys to the TCRI Building?" Donnie '12 suggested.

Raph '12 nodded. "That's the Kraang's hideout building place. Then maybe we can show you guys the Byerly Building."

"And then we can head to Murakami's place! Murakami knows we're turtles but he's cool with it. April and Casey can meet us there and we'll go enjoy a little more pizza gyoza," Mikey '12 added.

"Ugh, Mikey; I'm kinda full," Leo '12 groaned. "With all this suspense I'm not sure I can stomach more food."

"Us Michelangelo's can though!" Mikey '03 said eagerly. "I loved that gyoza!"

"Totally, dude! It tasted pizza-riffic!" Michelangelo '87 agreed.

Leonardo '03 rolled his eyes, nudging Leo '12. "Don't mind them."

"Yeah, let's just enjoy ourselves," Leonardo '87 added.

"You said it!" Raphael '87 agreed, climbing up some railings and grabbing hold of a manhole cover. He grunted. "This...is a _lot_...heavier than back home."

"Put some muscle into it!" Raphael '03 called.

With one last grunt, Raph '87 managed to push the lid off and did a fist pump. "Success!" he cheered silently, being the first to climb out.

Smirking, Raphael '03 followed, doing a cool flip.

"Show off," Mikey '03 called, jumping onto the railings and swinging himself upwards out of the sewers.

"If its acrobatics you guys want to see, I can do better than that," Leonardo '03 remarked, leaping towards the manhole.

Donnie '03 shook his head. "Stop showing off, you guys." He climbed easily through the open manhole.

Following close behind were the '87 and '12 turtles, who clapped at the '03 turtles' show.

"Thank you, thank you!" Michelangelo '03 bowed.

Raph '03 just smacked his brother on his shell.

"Follow me to the TCRI Building!" Donatello '12 called, already running off.

"Wow, dudes. This NYC is totally modern!" Mikey '87 commented. "There's like, things I've never seen before!"

"Really?" Donnie '12 looked surprised. "What year do you guys live in?"

Donatello '87 answered, "We're from the late 20th century."

Skidding to a stop in surprise, Donnie '12 gawked at his counterpart. The other turtles all followed.

"What's the matter, Donnie?" Leo '12 asked.

"These turtles are from the late 20th century! That's amazing—you didn't just jump dimensions, you've also time-travelled!" Donatello '12 spluttered.

Blinking, Leonardo '87 tried to process this. "So...exactly what time are we in, again...?"

"This is the 21st century," Donnie '12 explained.

"...That's..._amazing_!" Donatello '87 said.

"I know right?" Donnie '12 agreed eagerly.

Donatello '03 looked less impressed, because as he'd told the others, he and his brothers had already time-travelled to the year 2025. That wasn't to say that he _wasn't _ impressed though.

"Stop your squealing, guys. We're here at the TCRI Building and we better keep quiet," Raphael '12 hissed.

Peeking around the corner, Michelangelo '87's eyes widened. "Whoa, it's huge!"

"Larger than _you_, I'm sure," Raphael '87 responded, studying the building.

"We have a TCRI Building in our dimension as well, but it belongs to the Utroms," Donatello '03 remarked.

Raphael '12 glanced at his brothers. "Well, this here building belongs to the Kraang. The bottom two floors are normal, but the third floor has a portal from Dimension X in it. We think they're planning to pollute this world to make it more inhabitable for them."

"Kurtzman said that they've been doing this for generations," Leonardo '12 agreed, glancing at the building. "We had destroyed it before it was somehow rebuilt again."

Mikey '12 suddenly looked sad. "Poor Leatherhead; he sacrificed himself to save us."

"Did you say Leatherhead?" asked Michelangelo '87. "But dude, that's one bad gator!"

"I take it your Leatherhead wasn't on your side?" Donatello '12 inquired.

Michelangelo '87 shook his head. "Leatherhead in our world is a bad guy, and is famous for his line_ 'you betcha'_."

"What is he, a _hillbilly_?" Raphael '03 said.

"I guess so," Michelangelo '87 responded. "He tried to enslave our friends, the Punk Frogs!"

"Punk Frogs?" repeated Raphael '12. "They sound like a bad band."

"I know!" Raphael '87 let out a chuckle, before turning serious again. "They're our good friends though. They worked for the Shredder before realizing he was bad and changing sides. They consist of Attila the Frog, Ghengis Frog, Napoleon Bonafrog, and Rasputin the Mad Frog. Shredder named them after his favourite warlords."

"Ah, the puns! It burns," Mikey '03 cried. This led to Raph '03 hitting his brother in the arm.

"It figures that old Shredhead would name them like that," Donatello '87 agreed.

"Well, we also have a Leatherhead, who was working with Baxter Stockman. He was raised by the Utroms and wanted to go home, and Baxter said he could help. The man was lying; he just wanted Leatherhead to build him a body. We managed to show the gator the truth though, and we became friends. But then he was captured by Bishop and was experimented on, causing his anger to go crazy quite often," Donatello '03 explained.

"Oh, I remember you mentioned a Bishop yesterday, in like, chapter 3," Raphael '87 said.

"Uhh...yeah." Donnie '03 blinked in surprise. "Bishop was a man against all aliens, who took in Baxter Stockman after Shredder had gotten rid of most of his limbs. He was promised a body. But soon when he was rescued by one of his experimented on aliens, he resolved to make Earth a better place. He became like, president of the world. We were there when Stockman tried to extract his revenge—he wanted Bishop's body, but Bishop saved him and promised him that with their technology he could get his body. Even bad guys can change and get happy endings."

"Phew, sounds like our Krang," Raphael '87 remarked. He quickly imitated Krang's voice: "Shredder, get me a body!" Then he made a popping noise that resembled a burp of some sort.

The turtles all laughed.

Donnie '12 glanced at Donnie '03. "So I take it that your Leatherhead has a scientific mind?" When his other worldly counterpart nodded, Donnie continued: "I admit that that's hard to believe. Our Leatherhead was experimented on by the Kraang and Mikey befriended him. He likes to grab my face and shake it like a rag doll... But in the end, he did help us by dragging Traag—a giant stone being that could spit lava or something—through the portal with him." Suddenly Donnie '12 looked sad. "Metalhead got taken by the Kraang as well."

"Wait, Metalhead's _also _ a good guy?" Michelangelo '87 sounded disbelieving.

Donnie '12 nodded. "I built him from Kraang parts, but he soon malfunctioned and nearly betrayed us. I managed to get him fixed up, but then he wound up short-circuiting himself and gaining more AI than I had expected. I was going to shut him down, but he ran off. We thought he'd betray us again, but instead he saved the mutants from the Kraang. He had to keep the portal open though, so he ended up sacrificing himself. I only have his head now, and I might rebuild him one day."

Michelangelo '87 sniffed. "Harsh, dude. Our Metalhead was built by Krang to destroy us, but Donatello reprogrammed him."

"I'm beginning to sense a pattern," Raphael '87 remarked, "if you have _'head'_ at the end of your name, the Kraang end up taking you."

As they were talking, they had already walked all the way to the Byerly Building. Leonardo '12 showed them the sword of Miyamoto Musashi.

"That's amazing!" Donatello '87 said. "He was the founder of the Niten-ryū style of swordsmanship, which Leonardo specializes in!"

"Yup," Leo '12 confirmed. "And he's awesome!"

Raphael '87 winked. "He's also the inspiration for Miyamoto Usagi! Or in our case, the misnamed Usagi Yojimbo!"

"What are you talking about, shell-brain?" Raphael '12 asked.

"Ahh, Usagi. He comes from a world where animals are the dominant species," Leo '03 explained. "He fought in the Battle Nexus, a worldly fighting tournament and became our friend. He also came touring New York."

"I won the Battle Nexus by the way," Michelangelo '03 added.

Raphael '03 rolled his eyes and muttered, "By dumb luck."

"Our Usagi came here and caused havoc in NY because he was new to everything." Donatello '87 tried not to laugh as he spoke. "He even tried to free his 'rabbit brethren', thinking they'd been enslaved when they were really just waiters at a restaurant. We left him with Obento-san, just until we can find his home. We were sent on this giant adventure when a dragon was released from its egg at Obento's home and the old man was kidnapped."

The turtles continued to share stories of their allies and enemies until they got to Murakami's Noodle Shop. It was already 7:40.

Michelangelo '12 ducked inside with his two counterparts, ordering some pizza gyoza. The other turtles followed inside and ate a little, but the three Mikey's were the ones who ate most of the food. Casey and April '12 and the other humans had caught up to them by then, and sat chatting as they tried the Japanese-pizza delicacy hybrid.

The blind store owner was very welcoming after the turtles quickly explained their situation. He was more than willing to make extra of his special dish.

"It's 7:56, you guys." Leonardo '12 glanced at the clock and set down his chopsticks. He bowed quickly to the store owner. "Thank you, Murakami-san; but we should get going now."

_"Aww!" _ all the Michelangelo's whined.

"Come again!" Murakami called, after wishing them good luck and saying goodbye.

The turtles made their way to the back of the shop, with only the '12 turtles being out in the open. The others hid in the restaurant or in the shadows. They waited patiently, although they all felt tense.

As soon as it hit 8:00, a thump sounded from above.

Leonardo '12 looked up and his eyes widened before he arrows his gaze. "...Karai," he whispered.

"...Leo," Karai responded, doing a flip as she jumped from the roof. Landing on her feet, the kunoichi immediately stood up. "Hello, turtles."

"You know the deal," Raphael '12 growled. "So nothing funny."

Karai held her hands up, stopping in front of the turtles. She leaned her weight on one leg, removing her metal mask. "I'm alone. Mostly—I have a few Foot Bots with me, but they won't do any harm."

"But I will!"

Glancing upwards, they all spotted Shredder '87 jumping to the ground. Following him was a mutant warthog and a mutant rhino, both carrying guns.

"This is the second time, Karai!" Raphael '12 hissed. "You're wearing my patience thin!"

Karai glared back at him. "I _told _ you, this creep keeps _following _ me! I don't _want _him here!"

"Karai, what's the meaning of this?" Leonardo '12 asked, blocking an attack from Shredder '87.

"I don't know! Ask _this _ bozo!" Karai skidded backwards as she tried to dodge one of Leo's blades, which had been knocked out of his hand.

"I knew we shouldn't trust you! You're a traitor," Shredder '87 spat. "Rocksteady, Bebop! Get them!"

"You got it, Boss!" The warthog snorted as he fired up his gun and aimed at the '12 turtles.

* * *

ME: So there you have it, folks! That's the end of the turtles; they won't be back.

LEONARDO '12: ...You can't be serious.

LEONARDO '87: Yeah, I can't believe you brought in Rocksteady and Bebop!

ME: I had to! They're a fan-favourite. It'd be silly not to bring them in!

RAPHAEL '87: _I _think it's pretty silly you brought them in—I mean, have you forgotten!? They're trying to _kill _us, remember!

ME: Oh, nonsense. Don't mind them.

MICHELANGELO '87: You say that, but it's a little hard to when they're trying to pummel us!

ME: It'll be fine. Don't forget to review!

LEONARDO '12: So we _will _be back. That wasn't the end, after all.

ME: *rolls eyes* Of course not! It wouldn't be much of a story if it ended so soon. There'll be some action next chapter awaiting you!


	7. Chapter 7: Turtlequake!

CHAPTER 7: TURTLEQUAKE!

ME: Besides the worm pun "wormquake", you now get a turtle pun with "turtlequake"!

RAPHAEL'87: *shakes head* I am greatly disappointed in how cheesy that pun is.

ME: Oh, suck it up. I own nothing besides my own OC's and the story, but I don't have any TMNT OC's so technically I only own the story.

LEONARDO '12: How will you be celebrating our 30th anniversary on March 30th?

ME: Well, I'll be having a hapkido (martial arts) test from green belt to blue belt, which i suppose is appropriate. Anyway, please excuse me as I go freak out. *curls up in ball*

Chapter 7: Turtlequake!

* * *

"Hey, Pig-Head! Over here!"

The warthog mutant glanced upwards. "Who you calling Pig-Head?" he snorted.

"Why _you_, of course!" Raphael '87 jumped down on top of him. He disarmed him by swinging the gun out of his hands with his sai.

"Oof!" the mutant grunted.

"Did'ja miss me, Bebop?" Raphael '87 asked, hitting his opponent in the face. "'Cause I sure as heck didn't miss _you_!"

"Aww, you're hurting my feelings!" Bebop grabbed Raph '87's wrist. Surprised, the turtle let out a yelp as he was thrown into a garbage can.

"I thought my turn to take out the garbage was next week," he groaned, rubbing his sore head.

Bebop began to charge. "Actually, it's today! And I think I'll help you out."

"I'd rather take you out!" Raphael '87 grabbed the garbage can and threw it into Bebop, who stumbled and fell over. The turtle dusted himself off. "Well that was easier than I thought it'd be. Thank goodness for getting rid of bad trash."

Bebop struggled to get up. "Hey, I'm not done with you, pal!"

"Face it, Bebop―you just got _trashed_." Raphael '87 knocked him over easily using the same garbage can.

Grunting as he landed, Bebop just lay there, giggling, "Hey, Boss; you wanted the turtles? I see all four of them!" He ended up punching himself in the face.

"Would you look at that? Most people see stars or birdies, but this guys so obsessed he sees four teenage mutant ninja turtles. _Tsk, tsk_." Raphael shook his head. He quickly threw the garbage can over Bebop's head. "Hey, bub; I think you need some falling lessons!"

Meanwhile, Donatello and Michelangelo '87 were fending off the rhino mutant.

"I'll finish you all in one swoop!" he claimed, shooting his gun.

"Without any bantering? Why, Rocksteady; I'm disappointed!" Donatello '87 exclaimed, dodging his opponent's shots.

"Well, okay―maybe a little bantering." Rocksteady stopped shooting and appeared to be thinking. He then brightened. "I've got it! Say goodnight, turtles!" He aimed his gun at Donatello '87.

"Now, Michelangelo!" the scientific turtle shouted.

Rocksteady glanced behind him to see Michelangelo '87 leaping at him with a garbage can facing downwards. "Goodnight!" The party dude shouted. "And _cowabunga_!"

Mikey '12 blinked. "Cow-a-_what_-a...?"

"That wasn't even good bantering. I am thoroughly disappointed in you, Rocksteady." Donatello '87 shook his head as he set down his Bo staff.

Letting out a muffled cry of surprise, Rocksteady staggered with the garbage can on him. "Hey! Who turned out the lights?" He crashed into Shredder '87.

"You cretins!" hissed the Shredder, nearly falling over. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Sorry, Boss―the turtles surprised me," Rocksteady said, trying to get up.

"Idiots!" bellowed Shredder '87. "Can't you do anything right?"

"Can't you?" Karai's harsh voice sounded as she landed in front of the Shredder. "The turtles and I are here to settle an old score, and you're ruining everything!"

"O-Oh." Shredder '87 blinked in surprise. "I thought that maybe you were helping them―"

"Shut up, you idiot! Why would I team up with the turtles!?" Karai glared at him. "Get out of here before I kick your stupid butts and call my father!"

"Jeez; okay, okay. We're going, we're going." Shredder '87 removed the garbage cans from his two goonies and commanded, "C'mon you two cretins! We're heading back."

"Gee, Boss. But you said that this Karai chick can't be trust―" Bebop began.

"Shut up, you fools!" Shredder '87 hissed, glancing back at Karai, whose eyes were slowly narrowing and her hand was on her sword. "Forget what I said for the time-being!"

"Okay, Boss. Whatever you say." As Rocksteady and Bebop moved off, Shredder '87 approached the young female ninja.

"I have my eye on you," he growled.

"Yeah, okay you creep. I have my eye on _you _as well. Now get outta here," Karai snapped back.

"Just so you know, I'm only leaving 'cause you mentioned your father. I'm not scared of you."

"Yeah, yeah; whatever." Karai rolled her eyes. "You scaredy-cats better hurry up or my threat becomes real. I don't care if you're more scared of my dad than me."

"What...? No! I am _not _scared of your dad either! I'm only leaving because he's my partner now and―"

"Shut up and get outta here already!" Karai shouted, pulling her blade out.

"Okay, okay." The three '87 villains than disappeared.

Karai sheathed her sword then and glanced back at the turtles. "...Okay, that was _not _my fault. That guy seems to be intent on keeping an eye on me."

Leo '12 nodded as the '87 turtles melted back into the shadows. "Don't worry; I'll trust you on this one."

"And what about our deal? Are you going to trust me on that?" Karai asked.

"Okay, Karai. We've talked it over, and..." Leo took a deep breath, pausing. "We decided we'll trust you."

Karai blinked, before smiling slightly. "...Thanks."

Leo looked up in surprise, but her warm gaze quickly dissolved as she returned to indifferent. "The three Shredder's are negotiating their plans."

"And I'm guessing it involved those giant Kraang worms. There was another earthquake recently," Raphael remarked.

Karai nodded. "I'm guessing the B turtles already knew that; after all, a giant worm had entered their dimension."

"So what's the new Shredder planning?" Donnie asked.

"He wanted to target a place called Turtle Prime. I'm guessing the C turtles have already explained the events to you?" Karai asked.

Leonardo nodded. "...Yes."

"So what's new?" Raphael '12 snorted. "Do you have any useful info?"

"I'm getting to that, hothead," Karai responded sharply. "They're planning on using a bunch of Kraang worms first―for what, I'm not fully sure yet, but I know they plan on going to Turtle Prime."

"Okay. Keep us posted," Leo said quietly. "Meet us here again soon―we'll try and contact you."

"...Sure thing, Leo." Karai started to walk away.

"And Karai...?"

The female ninja turned around. "Yeah...?"

"...Stay safe, okay?" Leonardo finally said after some hesitation.

"'Kay." There it was again―the smallest hint of a smile. But it vanished quickly behind her mask as she put it back on. Then she leapt off.

Raphael '12 let out a breath. "...Okay, so that didn't go _too _terribly."

"Yeah." Leonardo '12 turned around. "C'mon you guys; let's head back."

As the turtles started to race off, Leonardo '12 glanced back at his red-bandana wearing brother. "You coming, Raph?"

Raphael stared at the ground for a few moments, before shaking his head. "Nah; you guys go on. I'll catch up."

"If you say so." Leo '12 stood there for a little longer, before turning around and running off.

Raphael '12 watched him go, before turning around and heading off in the opposite direction. He was going after Karai.

When he spotted the kunoichi, she was just sitting there on someone's rooftop near the Byerly Building.

She glanced up. "I know you're there."

Raphael came out from the shadows.

"Did Leo send you? Do you guys still not trust me?" Karai's eyes narrowed. "Or is it just _you_ who doesn't trust me?"

Raph sighed. "Maybe it _is _just me. So what? You still owe me answers, missy."

Karai looked away at the streets of New York, before gazing up at the stars. "...Fair enough. What do you want to know?"

"...How's about we start at the beginning? How'd your first encounter with Leo go?"

Karai shrugged. "Nothing special. We would fight and exchange witty banter."

Raph frowned. "And why was he meeting you on the Byerly Building that night, anyway?"

"I wanted to show him that sword." Karai pointed at Miyamoto Musashi's sword. "I told him it could be his if he'd help me steal it. He refused and I told him he was boring me, but he stopped me from stealing it. Then I flipped him and well, you appeared."

"And you didn't try to steal it afterwards?" Raphael asked, surprised.

Karai shrugged. "I didn't have any reason to. At first I was trying to get Leo to loosen up a bit. But instead, he turned all rigid on me. I thought you guys were my friends, but the fact that you tried to kill the Shredder made you guys almost as short-sighted as he could be."

"...Fair enough," Raphael '12 muttered, following her gaze to the sword. "You guys certainly have an interesting relationship."

"I told you; he was the first thing that I found interesting in this boring city. All my father talks about is 'revenge, revenge; vendetta, vendetta'. I don't mind it, but he seriously needs a hobby."

Raphael '12 smirked. "...Yeah, he probably does."

Karai fell silent for a moment, before turning to look at Raph. "Why'd you come after me? What do I have to do to get you to trust me?"

"It's kind of hard to trust a girl who's tried to kill us more than once," Raphael responded. "I'm trying."

"Yeah, well, I'm trying too. It's not exactly like you guys didn't break my trust either."

"You said you like to cut loose and have fun." Raphael '12 stared at her. "And yet...why is it that you follow the Shredder? He doesn't look like he gives you a lot of freedom."

Karai had to admit that his question had caught her by surprise. "...Well, he's my father."

"True." Raphael '12 shrugged. "But y'know what Leo said―"

"Yeah, I know. I don't want to think about it." Karai pouted.

Raphael shook his head. "It's the truth."

"What if the truth hurts?"

"What if the lies get worse? It's obvious Leo cares about you, Karai. You could at least give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Is this really coming from _you_...?"

"Okay, so maybe I'm a little biased here. How's about this―you give Leo and Splinter a chance, and I'll give you a chance." Raphael met her gaze.

Karai looked away. "...Maybe. It's a little hard to trust someone you've been taught to hate."

Raphael smirked. "Tell me about it." He got up then. "Alright, Karai. I'm glad we've had this little talk. I'll see you around." And with that, he was gone.

Karai remained where she was, not wanting to move. She stared up at the sky. _What to do now...?_ She couldn't help but wonder. Just how far would Leo go to get her to accept the truth? Sighing, Karai flopped down onto her back for a few moments before getting up.

She ordered for the Foot Bots to follow her home. She'd kept them far away enough that they hadn't caught any of what she had said to the turtles that night. She didn't want any of this getting back to the Shredder.

* * *

When Raphael '12 caught up with his brothers, the earth rumbled beneath their feet. The earthquake was, however, small enough that no one was hurt.

"Leo, what are we supposed to do now? Karai can't update us 24/7," Raph growled to his brother.

"There's not much we _can _do," Leonardo '12 replied. "We'll have to visit the place where the Kraang are keeping those worms. Donnie, can you remember where that is?"

Donatello '12 nodded. "Of course I can."

April '12, who'd been walking ahead, turned around and smiled. "That's Donnie for you. He can figure anything out."

Donnie clearly blushed.

This caused Donatello '87 to fall back and turn to speak with his other worldly counterpart: "I've noticed you get all giddy around the April in your world. What's up with that?"

"I...I..." Donatello '12 spluttered, taken aback and unready for the abrupt question. For once, his Scientific mind was at a loss for words (although it usually was, when it came to April).

"I've noticed it too," Donnie '03 agreed in his gentle voice.

"Well, I...I..."

"Spit it out already!" Donatello '87 insisted. "I can't take the suspense."

"WellIhaveasortateenytinyittybittykindasmallcrushthingyonAprilokay?" Donatello '12 finally blurted.

The other two Donatello's simply stared at him and blinked, before shouting "You _what_!?"

"Shhh!" Donatello '12 clamped his hands over their mouths. "Keep it down!"

"Donnie, is everything okay?" April '12 turned around, looking concerned.

"Oh yeah, it's just peachy. Don't mind us―we're just planning our discussion." Donnie grinned awkwardly before Donatello '87 let out a muffled protest. Realizing his mistake, Donnie '12 quickly shook his head and repeated, "Uhhh I mean we're just discussing our plan. Yeah, that." There it was again: that awkward grin.

April raised an eyebrow, looking disbelieving. But then she nodded. "Alright then...if you say so."

"I do say so!" Donatello '12 nodded eagerly and April turned around.

He released his grip on the other turtles and hissed, "I _said _I have a kinda sorta small crush-thingy on April, okay!?"

"Wow, this is...weird," Donatello '87 finally said.

"Wait...you mean you guys don't?" Donnie '12 blinked in surprise.

"No! _Our _April's married to Casey, remember? That'd be weird!" Donnie '03 stated. "We simply have a friendly relationship 'cause we both like science!"

"Yeah, and _our _April's nice as a friend and all, but she's mostly focused on news. She's also the damsel in distress kind, not exactly the headstrong girl I'd prefer," Donatello '87 agreed, half-joking.

"But that's just the thing! Our April _isn't _like that! She's beautiful and brave and headstrong―"

"Okay, lover boy. I think that's enough praising," Donatello '87 said, shaking his head. "A turtle's got to have some pride!"

"Right; sorry." Donnie '12 blushed again.

"If you guys had a kid and it took mostly after you, your kid could never go to school," Michelangelo '03 piped up, popping up out of nowhere.

"Yeah, and it's just weird on its own," Raphael '03 agreed.

"I've heard of mutants x mutants but this is ridiculous!" Raphael '87 teased.

"You gotta make your move on her, man." Michelangelo '87 shoved Donnie '12 toward the object of his affections.

"No!" he hissed, spinning back around. April '12 glanced at him weirdly, a curious look on her face.

Leonardo '87 appeared, studying Donnie '12. "Now that I think about it...all of you seem to look different. I mean, Raph's got a scar on his plastron, and you're all tall with a gap tooth. Leo―or me―doesn't have _too _many defining features, and Mikey's the shortest with freckles." He paused then. "...Would April be attracted to you?"

"I'll help you win her over," Leonardo '03 offered.

"There's no need," Donnie '12 mumbled, blushing.

"I'm not sure who I ship now," Donatello '03 joked. "April and Casey or April and Don...well, _me_!"

All the '87 turtles made kissy smoochy faces, making smacking sounds with their lips. They held their hands together, eyes closed._ "Mwa mwa mwa!"_

Donatello '12 appeared flustered. "Are they _always _this immature...?"

"Trust me, this is only the beginning," Raphael '03 responded, rolling his eyes before smacking all four of the '87 turtles across their shells.

Donatello '12 was almost grateful to the next earthquake that happened.

Michelangelo '03 let out his infamous high-pitched scream, which led to all the turtles staring at him, except for his brothers. Raphael '03 just waved his hand. "Ignore him; he does that all the time."

"It's another earthquake!" Raphael '12 growled, grabbing a railing on the wall to keep his balance.

"Wormquake," Raphael '87 corrected. When Raph '12 sent him a funny look, he continued: "Well, y'know. That's what the episode namer people decided to call it: a 'wormquake'. Like, a worm and a quake. Get it...?" Raph '12's funny look became a warning glare, and Raphael '87 clamped his mouth shut. "...Now's not the time. Got it."

Leonardo '12 glanced back at Donnie '12. "If this is happening _again_, we're going to have to go back to that place where they keep the Kraang worms!"

"Kraathatrogon," Donnie '12 reminded him. When Leo gave him a funny look, he glanced down and whistled, poking two fingers together in a fidgeting motion. "...Right. Now ain't the time."

Raphael '87 glanced at you. "Like voice actor, like character! I mean, we both have the same voice actor, even though we're both explaining two different things: a joke and a Scientific―" he trailed off when he noticed all three world's Leo's and Raph's glaring at him. "...Okay," he said quietly. "I'll shut up now."

"The Kraang fix things really quickly," Donnie '12 mused. "First the TCRI Building and now this! I wasn't expecting them to get the portal fixed so soon. I had just put it into reverse and smashed the controls."

"Well, they fixed it and now you gotta figure something else out, brainiac boy!" Raphael '12 shouted.

The tremors finally stopped. Sighing in relief, all the turtles slid to the ground.

"Gee, that must've been a _big _Kraang worm," Michelangelo '12 finally stated, breaking the silence. He gestured with his hands. "Big and wide and long and gross..."

Raphael '87 stifled a laugh. "Mikey, let's keep this appropriate for kids, okay?"

When Mikey '12 sent Raphael '87 a confused look, the latter simply shrugged and let out an innocent whistle.

Leonardo '12 ignored Raph '87's jokes, turning to Donatello '12. "We should hurry back to the lair and make sure all the Master Splinter's are safe."

"Right." Donnie '12 nodded, getting up. He glanced back at the others. "C'mon guys! We're going _home_."

Raphael '87 rubbed his sore behind. "Thank goodness; I thought I was going to get a dent in my shell. I'm guessing we're all going to need landing lessons."

"I know you need lessons on when to keep quiet," Raphael '12 grumbled, "and maybe I can teach you. Another joke from you and you'll have more than a dent―you'll need a new shell."

As Mikey '12 walked past Raph '87, he told him, "What my brother means is that you just need to be serious once in awhile." He said it like a management guru would say it, calm and carefree.

Raphael '87 stared at him. "I'll try, but no promises. Once a joke gets in my head, I've just got to say it! It's not exactly my fault your world has a lot of things I want to joke about."

"True, true. But I'm sure you want to keep your shell." Mikey's smile was still easygoing.

"Yeah...okay. I'll try to stop the funnies and put on the serious...nies," Raphael '87 managed to reply.

Mikey '12 finally showed an emotion that was eager. "Dude, are you for real? I didn't know you had knees that were serious! I didn't know that was possible―do they talk? Are your knees also mutants! Maybe they could teach you to be more serious."

"Uhh, no. I meant serious-nies kinda like...funnies... Y'know, it was a joke." Raphael '87 tried to explain, before pausing and shaking his head. "Never mind; just forget about it."

"But didn't Raph tell you―"

"I won't joke as much _around_ him," Raphael '87 promised, "but I'll still joke when he's not around."

Mikey blinked, but then he grinned. "Sound good to me! I don't mind your jokes."

Raphael '87 looked surprised, but then he smiled. "...Thanks, man."

"No problemo!" Mikey '12 grinned.

Donatello '03 glanced back over his shoulder. "You two better hurry up, or you'll get left behind!"

"Got it," Mikey called, already running after the group. Raphael was close behind him.

It wasn't long until they reached the lair, where they found their sensei's all seated on the sofa and talking.

"Master Splinter, are you okay?" Leonardo '03 asked, directing this question to all of the Splinter's there.

Splinter '03 nodded, smiling. "We are fine. This Splinter"―here he gestured at Splinter '12―"made sure we got to safety."

"That's a relief," Raphael '03 sighed, plopping down on the couch beside his sensei.

April '87 nodded in agreement. "Oh wow, there's so much here for me to cover. Irma, you've been filming, haven't you?"

"Most of it, I think," Irma replied, setting her camera down. "I'm so tired."

Leonardo '12 placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's not exactly over yet. We still have a lot to do..."

"Donatello's, please come with me to my lab," Donatello '12 called, already walking to the door.

"I can help," April '03 offered, leading Cody to the lab as well.

April '12 watched as the older lady walked by. She looked strong but kind, hardworking and brave... April then couldn't help but wonder how she'd turn out like when she was older. She paused then. Would she really marry―

"Casey!" cried April, feeling an arm sling around her.

"Hey, Red." The young vigilante smirked, raising an eyebrow. "We're pretty hot together, wouldn't you say?"

"Well, maybe." April glanced around, awaiting the random thing that always seemed to interrupt Casey's flirting sessions. However, nothing happened.

Casey '12 was already leaning in. "I say we are. So why don't we just y'know, get together for a bit? Just you and―"

"Donnie!" called April, standing up. She gently pushed Casey's face away.

"What...? No!" Casey frowned, pulling away. "He's a giant teenage mutant ninja―"

"No, silly! I meant that I see Donnie. I think I'm going to go help him." April was already walking away.

Raph '12 glanced at Casey, nudging him. "Score for the turtles."

"Shut it, Raph. I ain't in the mood," Casey grumbled, folding his arms and pouting.

Meanwhile, April had peeked inside Donnie's lab, where the door was slightly open. She didn't want to intrude, so she decided to watch first. And what she saw surprised her.

Maybe it shouldn't have, but it did. She saw Donatello '12 taking charge and showing how incredibly smart he was. A lot of the time when he hung out with April, Donnie was awkward and shy. He was a great comforter, but April hadn't really ever seen Donnie in his _zone_...or rather, this far into his zone.

Indeed, Donatello was a busy bee.

"But if the wormquake happened here and here and in all these other places, then you could count it as a pattern. The Kraang seems to have the worms in the same base as before, but I'm expecting them to have beefed up their security," Donnie '12 was explaining, making red marks on a map.

"So their base is in the abandoned train station?" Donatello '03 asked.

Donnie '12 nodded. "That's correct. April, Casey, and I were there last time. They had a portal there where they can transfer worms. I had reversed it and then broken it, but I'm guessing they managed to rebuild the portal."

"That's a bummer," Donatello '87 murmured, tinkering with his flashlight time-travelling device. "What do the worms look like?"

"Based on Kurtzman's notes, the adult worms are humongous. The babies are the ones causing these quakes. Not only that, but they have a face at the end of their body; it looks like a baby's face."

"Eww, that's gross." Donatello '87 scrunched his face up.

April '03 studied the diagram he'd drawn of the Kraathatrogons. "And you're saying that the Kraang can ride these?"

"Yes, I've witnessed our April O'Neil do so." April '12 caught a hint of a smile cross Donnie's face.

"What's their weakness?" Cody asked.

"Salt; it's like acid to worms. However, you need a lot of it in order for it to take affect." He grimaced then. "You also need to be careful, because as soon as salt works its magic on the worm, it spits up a lot of gunk."

"And they have these flaps all filled with teeth as their mouth?" Donatello '03 inquired, pointing at the diagram.

Donnie '12 nodded. "They can swallow a human whole, but it appears they have a hard time digesting such a large creature."

"How exactly do you know that?" Donatello '87 asked.

"Our Casey Jones was swallowed by one."

"Oh...it's a good thing he _wasn't _digested then." Donatello '87 glanced back down at his machine.

Donnie '12 nodded. "Now, we need to figure out the scale of these quakes before we go any―"

"Donnie...? I'd like to help out."

Donatello '12 turned in surprise, eyes widening. "A-April...! Hi, how you doing? I mean, what are you doing over here? Or well, what brings you to my humble lab?"

April '12 smiled slightly. "Well, I happen to like helping a good cause."

"Ah, I see. That's awesome; great, really." Donatello '12 coughed awkwardly.

"It's amazing what you guys have already figured out though," April '12 stated, glancing at the map.

"Th-Thanks," Donnie '12 mumbled, smiling shyly. "All in a day's work, I suppose."

"You guys carry on like I'm barely here," April '12 offered. "Don't mind me."

But Cody minded her. He walked over to her. "Wow, it's amazing! My ancestor, from another dimension―and you're like, almost the same age as me!"

April '12 smiled. "It _is _quite amazing," she agreed. She studied Cody, and she had to admit he was pretty cute.

Donatello '12 walked over to his crush, having already hidden the picture he had of him pushing April on the swings. The photo wasn't anything to be too embarrassed about, but Donnie sure as heck didn't want April seeing the picture frame, which was purple and had hearts on it.

The tall teenage mutant ninja turtle cleared his throat. "_Ah-hem_, you look uh...beautiful today, April."

"Thanks." April '12 smiled at him.

The two stared into one another's eyes, and Donnie almost worked up the courage to grab her hands. That is, until...

"Hey, April; Donnie!"

Groaning, Donatello '12 dropped his hands.

Casey '12 stood in the doorway. "What's up, you guys?"

"Casey; what are you doing here?" April asked, surprised.

"Oh, just thought I'd hang around. Help you guys, y'know." Casey '12 flashed a smile.

"Oh I'm sure you can help," Donatello '87 said, standing up and walking over to Casey. He placed a hand on the young vigilante's shoulder. "You can tell us about being stuck inside a worm!"

Casey's face reddened and the others couldn't help it; they laughed.

Casey walked over to April '12 and grabbed her by the arm. "C'mon, April. Let's blow this joint and―"

April let out a cry as she stumbled backwards, Casey having accidentally let her go. _Another earthquake was happening!_ She fell to the floor, and her eyes widened when she glanced upwards.

_A giant chunk of metal was falling toward her!_

April screamed.

* * *

ME: So that's the end of the April! We'll never see her again.

DONATELLO '12: What; my little princess! no...!

APRIL '12: You can't be serious! *turns on Casey* Why's you let me go!?

CASEY '12: *holds hands up* I'm _sorry_; it was by accident!

ME: Don't worry; I'm _not_ serious.

DONATELLO '12: *sighs in relief* _Phew_, of course you aren't.

LEONARDO '12: Remember to leave a review!

ME: *squeals* Leo and Karai are so cute together! They're half-siblings and unrelated by blood, so I really want to see more of them from the fandom. Next chapter, more plot is revealed and you all get some action!


	8. Chapter 8: Turtles Take Action

CHAPTER 8: TURTLES TAKE ACTION

ME: Well, my hapkido (martial arts) test is over. And I'm hoping to dear God I can pass to blue belt. Plus I have school tomorrow—gee, I just can't seem to catch a break.

Wish me luck, guys. I'll need it.

RAPHAEL '12: *smirks* Good luck with that.

ME: Gee, thanks. That means a _lot _ coming from _you_.

_Anyway, happy 30th anniversary, TMNT! To celebrate, here's the longest chapter yet!_

DISCLAIMER: Remember, I own nothing besides my own OC's and the story!

Chapter 8: Turtles Take Action

* * *

"And these are the Kraang worms?" Shredder '03 glared forward, his red eyes narrowed as he studied the giant worms.

"Yes, these are the creatures you call Kraang worms that we call Kraathatrogons that we had to take you below the surface to do the action of seeing with their things called eyes firsthand what they look like," a Kraang-droid confirmed.

Shredder '03 shifted his glare onto the Kraang-droid. "I didn't understand a single thing you said," he growled.

"But I'm sure you can understand me."

Shredder '03 turned to see Krang '87. His eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing. I just came by to ask the Kraang about their...robot suits." Krang '87 glanced at the Kraang-droid. "Do you have any more of these?"

"Yes, because the creatures known as the turtles are always destroying ours so we have a lot of robot suits in the TCRI Building."

"...Thank you." Krang '87 bowed as best as he could.

Chaplin, who'd been studying the worms, suddenly spoke up. "These worms are large enough to cause earthquakes," he murmured.

"Yes, and now you get a demonstration." Krang '87 nodded as the Kraathatrogons began shaking.

The ground trembled beneath them as all of the people (well, aliens too—but they're close enough to people) there grabbed onto something.

When the tremors stopped, Krang '87 explained briefly: "We'll be using these worms to cause chaos and destruction in New York."

"How does this affect the turtles?" Shredder '03 hissed.

Krang '87 smirked. "Easy—they're predictable. If there's trouble topside, they'll go topside. And even if they don't, we're hoping to destroy the sewers. Either the turtles die in the quakes, or they'll be forced to head to the surface. Whatever happens, we'll make sure they perish."

"...I like the way you think," Shredder '03 growled.

Krang '87 nodded, before shouting, "_Shredder_! Get me a body!"

Shredder '87 immediately appeared. "And where the heck am I supposed to get you one, Krang?"

"This Kraang-droid was nice enough to say that they have plenty at the TCRI Building. I want you to go there and get me a body," Krang '87 commanded.

"You could get one of our things known as human skins as well," the Kraang-droid offered.

"What's that?" Krang '87 asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You will do the action of seeing soon," replied the Kraang-droid.

Shredder '87 turned and called, "Rocksteady, Bebop! We will go in one of our modules to this TCRI Building and get Krang a body first thing tomorrow morning." He turned to the Kraang-droid. "I expect you to send us a map to our computers."

"We can do the action of sending you a thing called a map you your mechanical computers."

"...Okaaay." Shredder '87 slowly turned to Rocksteady and Bebop. "C'mon, you two! We have work to do."

"And I hope you don't mess up...for your own sake," Krang '87 hissed. "So you two cretins better not jeopardize this mission."

"Aww, thanks for the warning, Krang." Shredder '87 glanced back over his shoulder.

"That goes for you too, Shredder!" Krang shouted, but Shredder '87 was already walking off.

"Don't worry; I have a plan," Shredder '87 responded.

Krang '87 turned around and muttered, "That'd be a first."

"I hope you won't ever even _think _ about talking to _me _ that way," Shredder '03 growled warningly.

"I won't; I promise." Krang '87 let out a small squeak when he saw Shredder '03's claws appearing.

Karai '12 watched from the shadows. _So that's their full plan now..._

* * *

_"April...!"_

Both Donnie and Casey leapt to action, smashing the giant metal chunk up into little pieces.

April, who lay there with eyes closed, waited for the sheering pain. But instead, all she felt were little thumps. Surprised, she opened her eyes and saw it raining small metal pieces.

Both Casey and Donatello helped her up. "Are you okay?" they asked at the same time.

"I-I think so," April managed to say, feeling pretty shaken. She grabbed both of them in a hug. "Thanks for saving me, you guys."

"Aww, it was no problem," Casey smirked.

"Anything for you, April," Donatello agreed.

"I'm just glad you're alright," they said at the same time. They turned to send stares at each other on the verge of being glares. Despite becoming friends, the rivalry for April's affections was still there.

"Me too," April agreed, standing up. She took a deep breath. "I'm okay now."

"That's great," April '03 stated, immediately walking over to help her other worldly counterpart into a seat. "Just relax for a little until you don't feel so shaken anymore," she offered gently.

"Thanks," April '12 sighed in relief, resting her head in her arms. Her heartbeat slowed and she closed her eyes, just glad she was alive.

Leonardo '12 appeared, having pushed the door open. "Are you guys okay!?" he called.

"We're fine." Donatello '03 nodded gratefully. "But you might want to watch where you step."

Leo glanced down, surprised. He noticed the piece of metal he'd been about to step on. "Thanks," he breathed in relief, setting his foot down somewhere else.

"No problem," Donnie '03 said, glancing back down at his work. "These quakes are getting worse. We better act soon."

"I agree with Donnie C," Donatello '12 said. "April almost got crushed."

"You okay, April?" Leo '12 glanced at the redhead.

She shuddered. "I'm fine; I'm just glad I wasn't smushed into a pancake."

Leo '12 nodded, before hesitating. He stared at his feet. "Guys, I'm going topside again."

"What, why? It's late, Leo. Maybe we should just get some sleep and wait until tomorrow," Donnie '12 suggested. "We've been through a heck of a lot."

"I can't sleep," Leonardo '12 protested. "We go out when it's night all the time. It's only 9:30. I'll be back before midnight; I promise."

"But what if you get hurt, or worse? It's dark and dangerous, Leo. At the rate these quakes are happening, I'm guessing they _want _ to draw us out into the open." Donatello '12 looked exasperated.

"They may want to draw _us _ out into the open, but they won't be able to see _me_. I'm just one turtle; I'll be fine," Leo insisted.

"Don't be reckless; that's Raph's job. As leader, you should be more careful!"

Donatello '87 and '03 shared glances. Neither of them wanted to get into the argument of the two brothers.

"I'm not being reckless. I'm checking things out. I promise I'll be back, and as leader, that's the end of this conversation." Leonardo '12 turned around and was already walking off.

"Leo, be careful. This is a huge deal; maybe bigger than all of us," Donnie '12 called.

Leonardo didn't reply, disappearing out the door.

Sighing, Donnie took a seat beside April. "Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one with any common sense out of my brothers."

April '12 glanced up, placing a hand over his. When he looked at her in surprise, she offered him a smile. "I'm sure he'll be okay; Leo's a smart turtle."

Donnie's surprise faded as he smiled too. "...Yeah, you're right. Okay."

* * *

Meanwhile, Leonardo '12 had slipped out of the lair and was already making his way through the sewers. It was dark, but Leo didn't mind it. He was used to shadows.

Finding a manhole, Leo pushed it upwards and left the sewers. He slid the cover back in place before racing off.

As he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, he felt something soar inside of him. He loved the open breeze, being able to run through the streets of New York at night without being seen. Without being called a "freak" or "monster".

Leonardo couldn't help it—he skidded to a stop near the TCRI Building. He could see the Byerly Building from here, where Karai had once asked him to meet her.

"You feeling nostalgic?"

Leo turned to see a female approaching him. "...Speak of the devil and they'll appear," he said softly. He glanced down. "I guess I was having a sense of deja vu."

"I guess I am too." She stopped in front of him and glanced at the Byerly Building. "Remember when I first asked you to meet me there? That's when you started to bore me, Leo."

Leonardo felt the hint stab through him. "I only said no because it was the right thing to do, Karai."

She snorted. "Why can't you just loosen up for once?"

"...You really _don't _ play by the rules, do you?" Leonardo sighed.

Karai shrugged. "Why should I, when there's always an easier way right in front of me?"

"What about whether it's good or bad?" Leo inquired.

"...I'm the bad guy, Leonardo. Why should I care? Besides, who decides what is good and what is bad?"

"Someone a long time ago, and others agreed. It's an unwritten rule somewhere out there, Karai."

"It's stupid though. I want to know the truth and see if I really should seek out revenge on Splinter."

"Besides the fact that it has to do with Splinter _possibly _ killing your mother, why do you care so much?" Leo asked.

"...Everyone's got to have morals."

"But who decides which morals are right and which ones are wrong?" Leonardo pointed out.

"...You have a point." Karai sighed and rolled her eyes. "You almost always do."

_"'Almost'...?" _ Leo repeated teasingly.

"You just have to be all smart and stuff. It's not fair," she joked back, punching him lightly in the arm.

Leonardo smiled slightly, glancing back at the building. "...I guess you could say life's not fair." He stared into her eyes. "I wish we were on the same side."

Karai looked away, the easygoing feeling around them dropping. "That reminds me," she mumbled, "I found some stuff out."

"What is it?" Leo turned to her, eager.

"Well, Krang B ordered Shredder B to get him a...body. They're going to TCRI tomorrow morning for Krang's new robot suit."

"...He'll be just like a Kraang-droid," Leo mused slowly. His eyes widened. "We need to stop them."

"Besides that, they want to draw you turtles out onto the surface with the quakes," Karai continued.

"Well then, we won't come out," Leonardo responded promptly.

"But good guys are so predictable. You guys will come out as soon as you realize destruction is happening in NYC. And besides that, if you guys _don't _ show up, they're hoping to destroy the sewers in hopes of destroying your home. That'll _force _ you guys out," Karai stated.

"This is all getting so complicated," Leo groaned. "How are we supposed to prevent destruction from these wormquakes?"

Karai stared at him. _"'Wormquakes'?" _ she repeated blankly, raising an eyebrow. "Really...?"

"Raphael B calls them that." Leo smiled slightly before returning to serious. "I still don't know what to do."

Karai sighed. "I'm sure you'll think of something. You guys always do."

"Well, the good guys win and the bad guys lose, right?" Leo glanced at Karai, who looked away.

"...We'll just have to see," she responded quietly, not looking at him.

He grabbed her by the arm and tugged, forcing Karai to face him. "I have something I want to tell you."

She raised an eyebrow. "What...?" she asked.

"I trust you, Karai. I just want you to know that. I want you to trust my family and I as well. Please don't betray our trust," Leo said softly.

She looked away. "Like how you betrayed mine when you tried to kill the Shredder?"

"Or when you betrayed mine when you tried to capture April, me, unleashed a mutant and ran off without helping us, sent Foot Soldiers after us, _and _ tried to kill my family," Leonardo confirmed. "I think it's getting a little harder to trust you, don't you? But at least I _do _ trust you."

Karai didn't respond immediately.

"This time I want things to go differently. I want both of us not to betray each other. If I swear it, will you?" Leonardo stared into her eyes.

Karai hesitated, staring at her feet. She then looked up and sighed. "Fine; I swear it." They shook hands.

"I want you to take this seriously, Karai."

"I will," she promised.

"And I have something else to tell you."

"There's _more_?" Karai said, looking mock surprised.

He smiled slightly. "There's more." Leo glanced at his swords. "I still have that blade you threw at my head."

Surprised, Karai stared at him. "What...? Why?"

"I don't know, honestly. I just couldn't help but keep it." Leonardo glanced at her. "...Raph says you tried to kill me. I figured you tried to help me. After your other attempts to kill me though, it was a little hard to tell. Mind telling me straight whether or not you were trying to help me?"

Karai sighed, rolling her eyes. "I don't know, okay? I just threw a blade at your head. If it hit you, yay. If it missed, double yay. At least it'd get rid of a mutant either way."

Leo smirked slightly. "Well at least now I know that since it missed me, it's a _double _ yay."

Karai frowned at him. "You know that's not what I meant."

Leo just smiled. "Karai, if everything ends well, I have something I want to show you at the end of all of this."

"Bribery, really?" Karai stared at him blankly.

He shook his head. "No—I'll give you the choice whether or not you want to see it when all of this is over."

"...Fine," she muttered.

"...Thanks, Karai. I needed this." Leonardo then disappeared.

Karai glanced around her, unable to hide her small smile. For the first time in quite awhile, she felt slightly..._happy_.

* * *

_That feeling died when she got home._

She found the door to her room slightly ajar. Feeling anger pulse through her veins, she shoved the door open. "Who's there?" she demanded.

So imagine her "surprise" when she saw Shredder '87 fumbling through her things.

"...What the heck are you doing in my room?" Karai demanded, marching in and grabbing Shredder '87 by the arm.

"I was simply looking for a sword, and your father told me I could find one in your room," Shredder '87 replied.

"Liar! My father wouldn't invade my privacy," Karai snapped.

Shredder '87 glanced back at the wall of weaponry Karai had. "Tell that to your father, little girl." He suddenly noticed something and picked it up, glancing at her. "What's this...?"

Karai's eyes widened. "Don't touch that!"

"Oh, so it's something precious to you. What kind of pathetic treasure is this?" Shredder '87 dropped the image he'd held.

"Don't you dare call it 'pathetic'!" Karai snapped, kneeling on the floor. She snatched the picture up and held it in her hands. "...It's the only memory of my mother that I have."

Shredder '87 glanced down at the picture. "So that's Tang Shen. Where's your father in the picture? Why's it ripped in half?"

"Because it was destroyed in the fire," Karai growled. "The one that Splinter—Hamato Yoshi—started."

Shredder '87 raised an eyebrow. "The one that killed your mother?"

"Yes." She turned to glare at him. "What do you want? Stop reminding me of her."

"I'm not trying to remind you of _her_—I'm simply reminding you of where your loyalties lie." Behind his mask, Shredder '87 smiled cruelly.

"Well, you don't need to." Karai stared at the picture, feeling its worn texture. "I know where they lie."

"Good. Because I know a Karai that was willing to betray her father and help the turtles. I know a Karai who became the turtle's _friend_. And I know a Lotus Blossom who did the same thing."

Karai stared the picture. Was he talking about the Karai who'd came in with Shredder C? Was she really daring enough to betray him...? She seemed like such a bore; someone who always followed the rules.

"So you have nothing to say?" Shredder '87 asked. "Very well then. Just remember that your loyalty is to the Shredder. I'll be taking my leave now."

As soon as he disappeared, Karai slammed her door shut. She felt angry. _How dare he come in here and treat my things like that!_

Karai glanced down at the photo. She knew she was supposed to be loyal to the Shredder, but she'd promised Leo that she wouldn't betray them.

Sighing, she got up from kneeling on the floor and set the photo on her desk.

_Oh Tang Shen...what would _you _ do if you were here? Who did you _really _ love?_

* * *

The next morning came all too quickly for Raphael '12, who awoke to the noises bustling around him. When he peeked outside of his room, he saw his brothers Leo and Donnie training. Master Splinter supervised the training session as Mikey made breakfast.

He figured that they were preparing for the whole "Krang is getting a new body" thing.

When he'd tried asking Raph '87 what their Shredder and Krang were like last night, he'd simply said, "they're big bozos. Don't worry about it; we always beat them."

Raph '12 rolled his eyes. _Like _that _ helped me any._

He glanced back at the two Raphael's still snoring away in his room. "C'mon you two. It's time to get up."

Shifting, Raphael '87 groaned. "Five more minutes, Mom..."

"I ain't your mom!" Irritated, Raph '12 ripped off the other's blankets and flipped him onto his back. "Now get up!"

"Okay, okay! Jeez, it's cold," the turtle whined, shivering.

Raphael '03 sat up, looking around. "I've been meaning to ask, but...what's with all the turtle food? I thought you guys could eat human food like us?"

"We can, but we also eat algae and worms. The turtle food isn't for me, it was for my pet turtle Spike," Raphael '12 grumbled.

"You have a pet turtle?" Raphael '87's eyes widened. "Like, a normal turtle? Where is he? I bet he's really c—"

"...I _had _ one," Raphael '12 corrected, glaring at the floor.

"Oh...so he died...? I'm so s—"

"No, he mutated. He wanted to be a crime-fighting duo with me, but he wanted to get rid of my brothers in order for that to happen. I...had to fight him. He disappeared but we ran into each other again when we were trying to escape from the Kraang. He helped me though, so I wouldn't consider him an enemy." Instead of looking angry for once, Raphael '12 looked sad.

"Oh...I'm sorry. So Spike—"

"No, Slash."

"Huh?" Raphael '87 glanced at his other worldly counterpart.

_"Slash," _ Raphael '12 repeated. "He changed his name to Slash when he mutated."

"Wait...did you say _Slash_? In our world, Slash was _Bebop's _ pet. He mutated and was—for a lack of better words—incredibly stupid. All he cared about was his palm tree, Binky. We defeated him by sending him to space in a spaceship. He came back with intelligence from some aliens that had taken pity on him. He wanted to transform Earth into a turtle world, with him being supreme ruler. When he fell down a building thanks to Donatello though, he became stupid again. We sent him back to space," Raphael '87 explained.

"We didn't have a Slash, but Hun, the leader of the Purple Dragons in our world (they're a street gang) mutated in the events of _'Turtles Forever' _ into a giant turtle. We haven't seen him a lot since then, but he might've been turned back into a human." Raphael '03 shrugged at the last bit.

"Our Slash was smart. He could talk and he knew my fighting moves. But...I wish he wasn't so strong. He easily defeated my brothers, wearing their bandanas on his arm as prizes." Raph '12 stared at the floor. _"...I miss him."_

Suddenly, there was a knock of Raph's door. "Raph...? It's time for breakfast."

"'Kay, Mikey. We'll be there in a bit," Raphael '12 called back. He glanced back at the other two Raph's. "C'mon you two. Let's go eat before dealing with the Krang and Shredder."

"Don forget Rocksteady and Bebop," Raphael '87 smirked, jumping up. "Those two bozos can't win a battle if their life depended on it. They'll probably have lots of Foot Bots with them as well."

"Foot Bots I can handle." Raphael '12 swung his sai, smirking.

"They're probably even weaker than your world's," Raphael '03 agreed. "These B turtles live in a very cartoonish world."

"Hey, I resemble that remark," Raphael '87 said.

"Isn't it 'resent'?" Raph '03 asked.

"It is, but I say 'resemble' because...well, I _do _ resemble a cartoon character." Raphael '87 smirked.

Then they all laughed.

Raphael '87 grinned, swinging his arms around his counterparts' shoulders. "Hey, finally! You guys laughed at one of my jokes."

"Don't get too used to it." Raphael '12 rolled his eyes, shrugging off the other turtle's arm.

"I won't," Raphael '87 promised, grinning.

Raph '12 smirked back. Then he pushed open the door and walked out, sniffing the air. Mikey had made bacon and eggs, it seemed.

"Ugh, I can't get over the fact that Mikey can cook," Raph '03 stated, shaking his head.

"And make _bacon_, at that!" Raphael '87 agreed eagerly.

"It still can't compete with pizza though. Have a pizza and add some bacon toppings, and you double the deliciousness!" Michelangelo '87 appeared, grinning.

"Yeah!" agreed Mikey '03, licking his lips.

"Is all you think about pizzas?" Leonardo '03 asked.

"Hey, pizzas are my life; and life's good," Michelangelo '03 replied.

"Can't argue with that, little brother." Leo '03 smiled slightly.

"'Morning, guys," Leo '12 greeted them, waving with a sword in his hand. He was panting and looked tired.

"Why waste your energy so soon?" Raphael '12 asked.

"Training is important to keep up one's skills," Leo '12 insisted. "Watch."

"Ooh, breakfast _and _ a show. Now _that's _ how you treat a guest." Mikey '03 watched with eager eyes.

Leonardo '12 turned to Donatello '12. "Punch me," he commanded.

Donnie did as he was told, going from a back stance to a forward stance. His right arm was out in a punch.

Leo '12 grabbed Don's wrist and with his free hand he grabbed the elbow section of Donnie's arm. Then he flipped the turtle over his shoulder and rested his knee on Don's bicep, twisting the hand toward him.

Donatello '12 let out a yelp, slamming the floor. This signalled that it was hurting, so Leo let go and got up. He then helped his brother up as well.

"Show-off," Donnie grumbled, rubbing his sore wrist. "That hurt."

"You act so tough," Raphael '12 agreed with his scientific brother, rolling his eyes.

Splinter '12 sent his red bandana-wearing son a stern stare. "Leonardo is right; practice is important for a ninja-in-training, Raphael. Remember that as a ninja, you are also a martial artist."

"I know, I know." Sighing, Raphael '12 glanced over at the table. "Let's go eat breakfast and hurry up over to the TCRI Building. I want to kick some butt."

"..._Humph_. Fine," Leonardo '12 agreed, swinging his swords into his sheath. Leo turned to Mikey. "Smells pretty good, Mikey."

"That's why I cook the breakfast, my brothers." Michelangelo '12 grinned as he swung a plate in his hands. He then quickly set it down, and placed bacon and eggs swiftly onto the plate.

"And whose dish is that?" Michelangelo '03 asked, mouth watering.

"You can have it, my awesomely cool bro!" Mikey '12 passed it to his counterpart. "I prepared only the best for the coolest turtles around."

"Whoo, awesome! That means I get special treatment too!" Michelangelo '87 grabbed another plate of his own, stabbing a fork into the food.

The mutant turtles and rats all sat down to a nice breakfast, praising Michelangelo '12's cooking skills. Mikey beamed, seeing as he wasn't used to the compliments. His brothers viewed Mikey cooking as a normality, so they didn't bother to praise him all too much. These turtles and rats from another world, however, were _not _ used to Michelangelo cooking, so they viewed his cooking ability as great. Besides, they usually ate pizza anyway.

Later on, the turtles said bye to their sensei's and headed out of the sewers.

"We need a plan," Leonardo '03 stated as they raced through the streets of New York.

"How's about kick some shell?" Raph '03 suggested sarcastically.

"I like his plan," Raph '12 agreed.

Leo '87, '03, and '12 all glanced at each other. They were all used to their brothers not listening to their orders.

"No, we _need _ an actual plan," Leo '87 insisted.

"Kick shell; take it or leave it," Raphael '87 responded. "We beat these goons all the time."

"But I feel like there's more to their plan this time," protested Leonardo '87. "They have some pretty scary help this time."

"Oh lighten up, Leonardo," Raphael '87 called over his shoulder. The other '87 turtles nodded.

"For once I agree with this goon," Raph '03 said, pointing at Raph '87.

It wasn't long until they reached the TCRI Building, since the rest of the trip was spent in silence. They Mikey's and Donnie's were a little worried, but the Leo's and the Raph's didn't exactly seem like they wanted to negotiate.

The Foot Soldiers from '87 had clearly gotten a head-start, because Rocksteady and Bebop were awaiting them. They were guarding the doors with their laser guns.

"Hey, look Bebop! It's those turtles." Rocksteady grinned.

"Yeah, but how'd they know we'd be here?" Bebop snorted. "Did that snitch Karai tell 'em?"

"Not at all," Leonardo '12 hissed, swinging a sword at his head. "Our pals here just thought you guys would be here. You're a little predictable." He gestured at the '87 turtles.

"Thanks!" Rocksteady beamed. He then turned to Bebop. "What does 'predictable' mean?"

"It means we know what you're gonna do next 'cause you always do what's expected," Donatello '87 shouted, slamming his Bo staff into the rhino's face. The poor mutant toppled over.

"Hey!" Rocksteady cried. "That's not very nice."

"That's awesome, but a little unrealistic. How does a _wooden stick _ knock out a _mutant rhino_!?" Donatello '12 shouted. He was still a little edgy about how the Bo staff was probably the weakest weapon on the TMNT team. He may have a blade at the end, but it didn't change much.

"Hey, who cares about realism? We're in a cartoon/story—and you don't have a right to complain as long as I can knock out these bozos," Donatello '87 replied.

Bebop pointed his gun at both Donatello's, grunting. "I can still knock _you _ out!"

"Why, Bebop—your opponent's me, remember?" Raphael '87 smirked.

"Oh yeah, you're the turtle who hu...humili...oh who cares!? You embarrassed me, turtle. And I'm gonna get you for that." Bebop aimed at the red bandana-wearing turtle.

"The word's 'humiliated', Pig-Head," Raphael '12 growled, slamming into the mutant pig.

Bebop rolled into the ground and leapt upwards. He glanced between the two turtles, clearly confused. "Hey, which one's which?"

"Wow, you really are stupid." Raphael '12 charged forward and kicked the mutant's wrist, knocking the gun out of his hands.

Shredder '87 appeared then, carrying a Kraang suit. "C'mon you two cretins! We're leaving," he hissed.

"Oh no you don't!" Leonardo '12 rushed forward and grabbed Shredder '87.

"Hey, old Shred-Head! Remember us?" Michelangelo '87 grabbed the Kraang suit and tugged.

"You're not taking this from me," Shredder '87 snapped.

"I think you're mistaken. We _are _ taking that suit." Leonardo '03 sliced the suit in half.

"No! My plans," Shredder '87 groaned. "Now I'll have to deal with Krang."

"That's your problem, not ours," Leonardo '87 responded, fighting some Foot Bots.

Shredder '87's eyes narrowed, and he smirked. "That may be so, but I have help, remember?"

"_Ugh_. I knew it. _Told _ ya we needed a plan," Leonardo '03 muttered.

Shredder '87 grabbed a machine from his belt. It looked something like a purple phone. "Krang, can you hear me? Send up the second module."

"Coming, Shredder." Krang '87 smirked back.

The ground rumbled as dirt collapsed. A giant metal thing appeared, large enough to carry quite a few people. It had a drill in the front.

"They're gonna get away, Leonardo!" Donatello '87 shouted.

"They always do! There's not much we can do about it," Leonardo '87 responded, still fending off the Foot Bots. Many of the robots were exploding or malfunctioning, but it felt like there was an endless wave of them coming toward the turtles.

Shredder, Rocksteady, and Bebop raced into the first module, which was parked nearby. The second module's door opened and someone walked out.

Two slender legs appeared, before the whole body was revealed. The newcomer leaned their weight on their right leg, looking around. Foot Bots from the '12 world appeared behind this backup fighter.

Leonardo '12 dropped his swords, eyes widening. He couldn't believe it. He didn't _want _ to believe it. _"...Karai...?" _ he whispered.

Her gaze met his. Karai's dark eyes quickly narrowed. She lifted her hand to point at the turtles, getting ready to command the Foot Bots.

_"Foot Bots, attack!"_

* * *

ME: Ooh, did Karai really betray Leo despite their little "talk"? Guess we'll have to wait and see!

LEONARDO '12: Oh you are _so _ cruel to me.

ME: I made a few references here, in terms of how they talked. Some lines were taken from the show/comics.

MICHELANGELO '12: Review and you get some bacon and eggs cooked by yours truly!

RAPHAEL '12: *shakes head* Your ego's growing pretty big there, Mikey.


	9. Chapter 9: Taking on a Turtle

CHAPTER 9: TAKING ON A TURTLE

ME: So here's another TMNT chapter! Now we get to find out if Karai really betrayed Leo.

LEONARDO '12: I'd certainly hope not!

MICHELANGELO '12: Remember guys, she owns only the story and her own OC's!

ME: And once again, I don't have any TMNT OC's for appearing...

Chapter 9: Taking on a Turtle

* * *

Leonardo '12 dropped his swords, eyes widening. "...Karai...?" he whispered.

"Foot Bots, attack!" Her gaze met his. Karai's dark eyes quickly narrowed, and Leo felt like someone had stabbed him in the chest. _What was this aching feeling he had?_ "I'm taking Leonardo," she hissed.

When she raced toward him, it was all Leonardo could do to pick his swords up and block her attack. "Karai, how could you?" he choked.

"Well I can't exactly control my actions," Karai replied.

Leo looked surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"We're in a story, Leo. This whole story comes from the twisted imagination of a young fan."

"I don't understand," Leonardo responded, shaking his head.

"It's a fanfiction - it's a fan-made story by a fan of the franchise TMNT," Karai insisted, explaining carefully what she was trying to say.

"What 'franchise'?" Leonardo asked, looking at her like she'd gone crazy.

"We're nothing but a franchise, Leo. A series called 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'. Y'know, you're the main characters. We're all bad guys. We come from different generations - we're in the 2012 new cartoon series from Nickelodeon. What started it all was a comic by Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman."

"Karai, I think you need to take a break from all this hardcore ninja training. It's making you go bon-"

"No. Why do you think Raphael B is always making weird jokes and talking to nobody? That's 'cause he knows. He knows we're a series in a cartoon. He knows we're in a story." Karai's eyes narrowed. "He sounds like Donatello from our world because they have the same voice actor. He knows that."

Leo's eyes widened before they narrowed. "How do I know I can trust you? You betrayed me just now."

"I'll tell you why. Because many people view us as a shipping. A couple, if you will. The sooner I come to terms with being Miwa and Splinter's daughter, the better." Karai leaned back, placing her sword back in her sheath.

"So...you know?" Leo asked quietly.

"As a cartoon character, yes." Karai glanced back. "Look, Leo. Let me show you something. Over there. Talk to the person there."

"But there's no one there," Leonardo protested.

"There is someone. The reader. Say hi, Leonardo."

Leonardo glanced at the spot she was pointing. "Uh...hi?"

Karai stared forward. "Say hi to him, readers. Show him that you're there."

Leonardo's eyes widened when he heard something from ahead. From you. Maybe you didn't say anything, but he might've heard your thoughts. You're thinking, _This is crazy. This can't be seriously the new chapter. You've gotta be kidding me._

...Right...?

. . .

...And well...

. . .

...You're...

. . .

...Absolutely...

. . .

..._Right_.

This is not the real chapter. _It's April Fool's Day, sucker!_

And because this is a fanfiction...LET'S MAKE LEO AND KARAI KISS.

Donatello '12 popped up. "Not fair! If April was here you could make us kiss!"

"Wait, what!?" Leo's eyes widened. "You gotta be joking-"

But Karai leaned in, and well, let's just say that that was the last thing Leo said for a _long _time.

_...Happy April Fool's Day, guys._

* * *

ME: And that wraps the latest chapter! ...I'm just kidding. The new chapter will probably come out tomorrow.

LEONARDO '12: *blushes* Wow...that was...random.

ME: I'm trying to decide whether or not the next update should replace this chapter or just leave it. You guys decide! If I leave it, some future reader *cough* sucker *cough cough* will be subjected to this!

RAPHAEL '12: ...Why are you so stupid?

ME: Because I'm special. Now don't forget to review! *grins evilly*


	10. Chapter 10: Taking on a Turtle (Take 2)

CHAPTER 10: TAKING ON A TURTLE (TAKE 2)

ME: So here's another TMNT chapter! Now we get to find out if Karai really betrayed Leo.

LEONARDO '12: I'd certainly hope not!

MICHELANGELO '12: Remember guys, she owns only the story and her own OC's!

ME: And once again, I don't have any TMNT OC's for appearing... Sorry again guys for the mean April Fool's chapter. *winks* So here's chapter 10, which is actually chapter 9!

Chapter 10: Taking on a Turtle (Take 2)

* * *

Shredder, Rocksteady, and Bebop raced into the first module, which was parked nearby. The second module's door opened and someone walked out.

Two slender legs appeared, before the whole body was revealed. The newcomer leaned their weight on their right leg, looking around. Foot Bots from the '12 world appeared behind this backup fighter.

Leonardo '12 dropped his swords, eyes widening. "...Karai...?" he whispered.

"Foot Bots, attack!" Her gaze met his. Karai's dark eyes quickly narrowed, and Leo felt like someone had stabbed him in the chest. _What was this aching feeling he had?_ "I'm taking Leonardo," she hissed.

When she raced toward him, it was all Leonardo could do to pick his swords up and block her attack. "Karai, why would you...? I _trusted_ you; you _promised_ me you wouldn't..."

"I'm not. Sorry about the scare though," she muttered, grabbing his arm. She leaned in and murmured, "That Shredder insisted I join the mission. Don't worry—I'm still on your side. The Foot Bots are programmed to be gentler than usual."

Leo's sadness was replaced by disbelief, which quickly vanished into relief. He smiled at her. "...Thanks, Karai."

She was surprised, but then she felt Leo's free hand grabbing her wrist (which was still holding his). He stepped back and twisted her arm, flipping Karai over his shoulder. She landed with a _THUD!_

_"Ow!"_ she cried. She turned to glare at him. "I told you this is a mock battle! You don't have to be so realistic in your pain-giving."

Leonardo '12 smirked at her, winking. "I need to do it right to make it believable. Besides, this is my revenge for you making me think you betrayed us!"

Karai's surprise was replaced by a weird, fuzzy feeling when she realized that Leo was simply teasing her. She rolled her eyes and smirked back at him.

Raphael '12 glanced at the two teens, wondering what they were thinking. _How did Leo feel, knowing Karai betrayed them after all?_

"Hey, these aren't so tough," Raphael '87 commented, smashing a Foot Bot to the ground.

"I know—it's weird; they're weaker than usual," Raph '12 agreed. He glanced at Karai, and despite the battle waging on, he caught Leo smiling. _Why's the doofus smiling?_

Looking back down at the malfunctioning Foot Bot beneath his feet, Raph '12 couldn't help but wonder if Karai had something to do with the weaker robots. _Is she mocking us...or _helping_ us?_

Growling in frustration, Raph grabbed two Foot Bots sneaking up behind him. He then smashed them together, before grabbing one of the broken Foot Bots and dragging it to Donatello '12.

"Donnie!" he grunted, dropping the mechanical ninja in front of his brother. "What's the deal with these Foot Bots? They're not as strong as usual."

"I've noticed," Donnie '12 responded, sweeping two bots of their feet with his Bo staff. The blade end jabbed one in the face. "I already checked, and someone's programmed them to be weaker."

_"...Karai,"_ Raph growled.

"Yeah, most likely." Donatello '12 didn't catch his brother's frustrated tone. "So, as long as you have an interest in mechanics, let's chat—Raph...?" Donnie had turned around, but Raphael had already disappeared. The only thing left was the broken Foot Bot he'd brought over.

"Hey, I'll chat if you'd like," Donnie '03 offered. Donatello '87 nodded beside him.

"...Thanks, guys." Donnie '12 smiled.

Raphael, meanwhile, had charged at Karai and interrupted her "battle" with Leonardo. Slamming right into her, Leo watched with wide eyes as he tried to register what was happening. Letting out a surprised cry, Karai crashed into the TCRI Building wall.

"What are you doing!?" she hissed.

"What are _you _doing!?" Raphael '12 shot back angrily. "You betrayed us; even after I said I'd give you a chance!"

"No, wait!" Leo shouted, looking exasperated. His tone quieted when he spoke again, "Karai's still helping us. She's here to prove her loyalty to the Shredder. The Foot Bots are programmed to be weaker than usual."

"And you _believe _that?" Raphael demanded, staring at his brother like he'd sprouted a second head. Either that, or he'd gone crazy. The second one seemed more plausible at the time.

"Why shouldn't I?" Leonardo replied. "I told her I'd trust her, and I'm going to stick to my word."

"That's the problem with you, Leo," Raph snapped, "always so trusting. You can't be so merciful!"

"Not everyone's our enemy, Raph," Leonardo shot back. "If I get the feeling she can be trusted, then I will believe that feeling."

"That's absolute nonsense!" Raphael yelled, slamming Leo into the Building. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he pointed a sai at Leonardo's head.

Leo leaned his head as far back as he could.

"Raph, _no_!" Mikey '12 jumped onto his brother's back and swung his nun-chucks around Raphael's arm. He pulled, as if reigning in a horse. "Leo's on _our _side, remember!?"

Panting, Raphael's dark gaze returned to normal. He settled on a glare at Leonardo, and he shrugged Mikey off, untangling the nun-chucks from his arm. Mikey watched as Raph dropped his weapons. "Sorry," he muttered to Leo, before stalking off. He destroyed two Foot Bots in his anger.

Michelangelo and Leonardo shared a glance, before Karai turned to the leader in blue. "Family issues?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Family issues," he confirmed.

"I hate to say this, but the Foot Clan's getting away..._with _the Kraang suit!" Leonardo '87 shouted.

"I _knew_ we needed a plan!" Leo '03 agreed.

"No!" Raphael '03 tried to grab one of the Foot Bots, which held the objects it had been sent to fetch.

Even Karai looked slightly disappointed. Something buzzed at her ear, and she pressed a button on the earpiece she was wearing. "Hello?" she said.

Leo '12 heard buzzing, but he could make out a "mission objective completed. Karai, get back to the base."

The female kunoichi hesitated, but then she sighed and looked down. "...Yes, Father," she muttered.

Leonardo '12 coughed, glancing at her. "You should go," he whispered.

Karai looked hesitant, as if debating whether or not she _should _go. But then she sighed and nodded, turning around. She shouted, "Foot Bots, retreat!"

The army then made their escape in the second module.

Raph '12 stormed over to Leo. "And that was the result of your trust?" he snarled.

"Karai didn't _want_ to leave, Raph. I told her to go to avoid suspicion. We can still stop them," Leonardo '12 replied. He turned away, staring at where Karai and the Foot Bots had left. "...I'm not in the mood to argue about this."

Raphael grunted. "...Fine," he muttered, "but if anything goes wrong...then 'I told you so'."

"And if everything works out, then 'I told _you _so'," Leo shot back, glancing over his shoulder at his hotheaded brother. "That's the end of this discussion. I need to explain to the others that Karai didn't actually betray us."

Raph '12 watched him go, before turning to look at the moon. He sighed. _Maybe I _should _just trust Karai and wait and see what happens._ His eyes narrowed. _Easier said than done,_ he thought sourly. _Especially at the rate she's going._

Raph then watched Leo explain things to the others, who all looked upset over this loss. He sure as heck felt frustrated over losing to that failure of a Shredder from the B dimension. Letting out a soft growl, Raphael slammed one of his sai into the building wall. He then pulled it out and stormed over to where all the other turtles stood.

* * *

When Karai got back, she bowed before her "father" and reported how the mission had gone.

"Good job, Karai," Shredder '12 stated in his low voice.

Shredder '87 said nothing, but his gaze lingered on the female kunoichi.

As she stepped off, she was approached by Karai '03. "Congratulations on succeeding," she said.

"I don't need you congratulating me," Karai '12 grumbled back, glaring at her counterpart. "Someone as boring as you who always follows the rules holds no interest to me."

"I don't always follow the rules. I don't have a choice as of right now," Karai '03 said quietly.

Karai '12 felt surprised. She suddenly remembered that this Karai had indeed talked back to her demonic "father" in what the Shredder '87 had called "Turtles Forever". "Alright then, let's chat," she smirked, "and I'll determine whether or not you're actually boring."

Karai '03 looked surprised, before nodding. She then followed her counterpart.

* * *

"The mission didn't go all that well," Leonardo '12 admitted.

The three Master Splinter's were watching him as he talked, listening patiently as to what had had happened.

Raphael '12, however, had a very different idea. He stood nearby, grouchy and glaring and grumbling. As soon as he'd gotten home, he'd jabbed his punching dummy with his sai. This had led the Splinter's to believe something had gone wrong, so they asked Leonardo about it.

Leo '12 quickly went through how Karai hadn't actually betrayed them, and was only pretending to so that she could gain the Shredder's trust. The Splinter's looked a little skeptical, but Splinter '12 was quick to say, "Good luck, Leonardo. I'm glad you're believing in the good of people."

"Thank you, sensei." Leonardo bowed his head.

They could all hear Raphael '12's groan as he punched the dummy.

"Is something the matter, Raphael?" Splinter '12 asked with narrowed eyes.

"Don't encourage Leo; it only makes things worse. He's already got _enough_ belief in Karai's 'good', it's clouding his judgement!" Raph punched the dummy again, this time with less power.

Splinter raised an eyebrow. "Like you, my son, whose judgement is often clouded by anger?"

Raphael was silent after that, glaring at the dummy like it was all its fault.

Sighing, Splinter '12 turned back to the other Splinter's and Leonardo '12.

Suddenly, the ground rumbled beneath their feet before anyone could say anything in the awkward situation.

Donatello '12 appeared, his head poking out of his lab. "Big trouble!" he shouted. "Look at the news!"

Stumbling, Leonardo '03 just managed to hit the TV button before falling onto the floor. Flashing on, the screen showed a wide-eyed TV reporter. "Everything is falling apart on this street! The earthquake's really bad here!"

"There's a Kraathatrogon under that street; I'm sure of it!" Donnie '12 shouted, watching the TV screen. "There are people in trouble there!"

"But we can't go up there—the Shredder wants to draw us out!" Leonardo '12 pointed out.

"Then what are we _supposed_ to do?" growled Raphael '12.

"We'll go up there," Leo '03 offered. "We can stop them. They want all of us, so we can throw them off, right?" The earthquake stopped, but they had the feeling it would come again.

"But they'd send a whole bunch of Foot Bots up there; how will you guys survive that?" Leo '12 protested.

Silence followed, but then Leo '03 began again: "What if we serve as a distraction? The Donnie's and the humans could go beneath the surface. We can draw the Foot Bots out."

"That's the stupidest plan I've ever heard," Raphael '03 stated, "but I'll take it."

Leonardo '12 turned to his brothers. "Alright you guys, we need to take these Kraang worms out."

Donatello '12 appeared to be thinking. "These are only the baby worms. That street isn't their exact base, so after we terminate that—"

"_If _we terminate that," Raphael '12 corrected.

Donnie rolled his eyes before he continued: "if we _can _terminate that base, then we'll have to take on the original spot. We need to take out the portal."

"Can do," Michelangelo '03 said, already whipping out his nun-chucks.

"When do we put this plan into action?" Leonardo '87 asked, staring at the screen.

"...This evening," Donatello '03 decided. "It's still early in the afternoon."

"How many innocent people will be hurt during that time?" Raphael '12 protested.

"Think for a moment," Donnie '03 insisted, "the Foot will lose hope if we don't show up automatically. We can catch them off-guard showing up later. I'm sure they won't try to really kill anybody until we show up."

Raph '12 looked like he was ready to argue, but Leo shot him a look. Angered once again, Raph closed his mouth and settled on glaring into nothing.

Sighing, Leonardo '12 turned back to Donatello '03 and nodded his head.

* * *

"So, you're telling me you're not boring." Karai '12 smirked as she grabbed a sword from her wall of weapons.

"I'd like to believe so, yes." Karai '03 watched as her counterpart did a few moves with her blade. She jabbed it forward into a punching dummy, where the heart would be.

"And can you prove it?" Karai '12 turned back to the taller, older woman. "It's a little hard to believe so, given the fact you're always listening to that whacko Shredder."

Karai '03 frowned. "I wouldn't call him a whacko."

"Nuts? Space-case? Crazy? Lunatic? I'm using nice words here. I could always use words that would be a little more..._inappropriate_ instead, if you'd like." Karai '12 raised an eyebrow. When the other woman didn't reply, Karai passed her a sword. "C'mon; prove to me you aren't boring."

Karai '03 looked at her in surprise, and Karai '12 smirked. "We're going to play a little game of _fencing_."

Karai '03 barely had time to react when her counterpart suddenly began to swing her sword at the older lady. Reacting just in time, Karai '03 blocked the attack.

"Show me you're interesting," Karai '12 commanded. "I want to see your skills."

"...Fine." Karai '03 swung her own blade toward the other girl, which she blocked.

"You've gotta do better than that if—_umph_!"

Karai '03 had used that first swing as a distraction, kicking Karai '12 down when she was talking. Then she pointed her blade at the younger girl. "Like that...?"

Surprised, Karai '12's eyes widened before narrowing. "Alright, not bad. Let's see how you do against this." Jumping up, she aimed her sword at her opponent before doing a kick.

Karai '03 managed to dodge, but the other girl's kick grazed her arm. "Why don't you trust me?"

"You're me from another world." Karai '12's eyes narrowed. "I don't want you to turn out to be a bland character."

"I see your point, but will swinging your sword at my head prove anything?"

"It'll prove if you can defend yourself. And if you can do that creatively, it can prove you're an interesting character. _But_..."—and now her eyes narrowed—"I'll believe it when I see it."

Blocking another sword swing, Karai '03 stared into her counterpart's eyes. "What would you do if one of us were hurt?"

"Beats me. If that happens, that's the injured one's problem." Karai '12 smirked, her sword glinting in the dim, hazy afternoon light. "But I can promise it won't be _my _problem. Now we just have to see if it'll be _your _problem. It's up to you."

Karai '03 dodged an attack, before swinging her own blade. She missed, because her opponent ducked down, but she didn't care. It was clear she was deep in thought...

* * *

The air was thick with suspension as the Donatello's and Leonardo's discussed their plans. The only one—or rather, _ones_—not being somber were the Michelangelo's. They were reading comics.

"And this here is Silver Century. I'm his sidekick, the Turtle Titan..." Michelangelo '03 was saying.

Raphael '12 glanced around him, settling his gaze on his brother, Leonardo. The turtle stood out because he was shorter than the '87 and '03 Leo's and Donnie's. _Heck, he's even shorter than Donatello '12!_

Leo '12 looked a little lost, as if he wasn't sure which parts of the plan he should agree to. It was obvious they were trying to decide with votes, but it was also quite clear the other Leo's were running the show.

Raphael '12 inched a little closer, trying to listen in on their "master plan". He really hoped Leonardo wouldn't agree to something stupid, or disagree to anything reasonable.

"Well, seeing as you say Karai is actually on _our _side, then maybe we could also talk to Karai C." Leonardo '03's eyes were narrowed as he concentrated on the diagram in front of him.

"We could do that," Donatello '12 agreed, "but we need to focus on the big picture. For example, the Foot Bots are quick in learning their opponents' fighting moves."

"That's interesting," Donnie '03 murmured. "And it's also very effective. I'm going to assume that these Bots will show up around here. There'll most likely be a clump of Foot Bots here"—he pointed at the map—"and they'll try to corner us."

"How do you get out of a situation like that?" Leonardo '03 asked.

"Easy—throw them off. While you guys pretend to be cornered, the B turtles will back you up." Donnie '12 smiled.

"We also need to watch out for Rocksteady and Bebop. They may be stupid, but they're dangerous," Donatello '87 muttered. "If you're not careful, you could be seriously injured. If the Foot Bots are gathering here, which Shredder's will show up?"

"As soon as he sees us, _our _Shredder is _bound _to show up," Leo '03 responded.

"Ours too," Leonardo '87 agreed. "Shredhead will probably provide back-up. Bad, ineffective back-up, sure; but back-up all the same."

Donatello '03's eyes widened. "Leo B, you have just made me realize something."

"What?" Leo '87 looked genuinely confused.

"Shredder B's Foot Bots. He'd have them programmed to be stronger. The Kraang have the technology to here," explained Donnie '03.

"That means we're in more trouble than we already are," Donatello '12 groaned.

"That won't do," Leonardo '87 finally said. "One of the Donnie's will have to stay with us."

Raphael '12, still watching from afar, glanced at Leo '12. He wondered if his blue bandana-wearing brother was even going to say anything. At the rate the plan was going, Leo had been almost completely silent.

But finally, Leonardo '12 spoke up. "No. I have an idea," he finally announced.

Everyone turned to him. "What...?"

"You don't need a Donatello to stay with you. That'd take up precious time; time we don't have a lot of. We need _all _the help we can manage to disable the portal." Donnie '12 opened his mouth to speak, but Leo continued: "I'm not finished. I know my brother Donnie disabled and destroyed the portal on his own, but you saw how fast the Kraang worked rebuilding it. They'll have doubled the security as well. We can't risk it again. We need to disarm and then _literally _destroy it."

Donnie '03's eyes widened slightly. "You can't mean...?"

"Yes. We'll need to blow it up."

* * *

ME: Ooh, looks like Leo '12's taking action!

RAPHAEL '12: Are you _serious_? Isn't that our solution to almost anything in the show? You could've been more creative.

ME: *defensively* What...? I happen to _like_ explosions.

LEONARDO '12: I'm just glad to know Karai didn't actually betray us.

MICHELANGELO '12: *cooes* Ooooooh, lover boy misses his giiiiiirlfriend~! Mwa mwa mwa~ *makes kissing noises*

RAPHAEL '87: That makes one of you. Looks like Raph '12's not buying it.

RAPHAEL '03: *rolls eyes* Just _review_, guys.


	11. Chapter 11: Mass Turtle Hack

CHAPTER 11: MASS TURTLE HACK

ME: To celebrate the new TMNT episode finally coming out, I've finally updated! Sorry for the wait, guys.

LEONARDO '12: You really need to stop taking long breaks after a _cliff-hanger_.

MICHELANGELO '03: Yeah man; it's bad for your image!

ME: Okay, okay; I get it. And before any of you guys ask, I haven't seen the latest episode yet, but I'll be watching it soon. Anyway, I know the basic premise, the new character, and the title of it as of right now.

RAPHAEL '12: *folds arms* She owns nothing besides the stories and her own OC's—y'know, if she even had any to put in here.

Chapter 11: Mass Turtle Hack

* * *

"Yes. We'll need to blow it up."

"That's crazy! It's dangerous," Leo '03 stated in disbelief.

"We don't need anything too powerful. Just something that'll completely destroy the portal. They may try to rebuild it again, but it'd take them longer from scratch. They'd have trouble with importing the technology as well," Leonardo '12 insisted.

"You're crazy," Leo '03 finally managed to say, shaking his head.

"Yeah, and what about the whole deal of us not being able to disarm the upgraded Foot Bots without a Donnie? We'll get our shells kicked!" Leonardo '87 pointed out.

Leo '12 glanced at his other worldly self. "I'm getting to that." He smiled slightly. "We order a mass hack."

"Huh...?" Leonardo '87 looked surprised.

Donnie '12, who'd been thinking, suddenly brightened. "Of course! If I could get to the main control for all the Foot Bots, I could hack it and have all of them malfunction."

"We can manage all this," Donatello '03 stated. "Leave it to us! Cody can use Donatello B's thing-a-majig to transport some items we'll need from the future."

"The future? Like the bombs and weapons and hacking gear?" Donnie '12 inquired.

When Donatello '03 nodded, the two high-fived.

"We also have Serling on our side," Leonardo '03 murmured.

"What's so useful about that doofus?" asked Leonardo '87. "His special power is being a total party pooper."

"I understand what you mean, but Serling can become Turtle X. He's like Cody's protective armour," Leo '03 explained.

"And we'll have the humans," Donnie '12 added. "I'm not sure the Casey's will be of much help though."

"Still jealous?" Leo '12 looked at his brother with an unamused look.

"Am not! I'm serious here." Donnie '12 blushed.

Donatello '03 shook his head. "No, he's actually right. Our Casey can hardly spell 'dimension', let alone disarm a portal."

"And all _our _ Casey's good at is beating you up with a hockey stick," Donatello '87 agreed. "April, on the other hand, comes with a variety of skill sets. She's smart, inquisitive, curious, brave, loyal, and last of all..."

"Yes?" Donnie '12 appeared eager.

Donatello '87 glanced at his counterpart, smirking slightly. He returned to his dramatic pause, taking a deep breath. "...Aaaand playing the damsel in distress." He awaited the other Donnie's reaction, since he'd just taken a joking jab at April.

Donnie '12's face fell. "Well, our April isn't like that all. She's brave," he responded defensively.

"I know—our April is too. I'm just kidding," Donnie '87 replied. "Don't get mad."

"Ours is tough and smart, so that's good." Donnie '03 smiled, rolling his eyes good-naturedly at Donatello '87's "little joke".

Raphael '12, meanwhile, had turned away. He felt surprised. Leo had actually come up with a decent plan.

"And I know just who can help us with this plan," Leonardo '12 suddenly announced.

Raph stiffened. _Please don't say—_

"Karai."

_Ugh, he said it. _ Groaning silently to himself, Raph did a face-palm.

"...Are you sure we can trust her?" Leonardo '03 finally asked.

"Yes. I believe she's on our side, and this'll put her to the test. After the goods are imported, we take the hacking gear and give it to Karai. The Donatello's can tell her how to set it up so that it links to all the Foot Bots." Leo '12's voice was firm.

"Out of all the people he could've picked, it just _had _ to obviously be her," Raphael muttered as he walked away.

"Of course it has to be! He has a crush on her, remember?"

Raph jumped, turning to see a familiar, silly turtle. "Raphael B!" he hissed. "What are you doing!?"

"I don't know; what are you doing, sneaking around?" Raphael '87 raised an eyebrow.

"I'm listening to their plans, okay?" Raph '12 muttered.

"Okay." Raphael '87 shrugged. "I was just wondering because you were just standing there watching them like a statue." He grinned then. "I thought you'd grown a crush on Leo or Donnie or something. Like, on all six of them."

Glaring at him, Raphael '12 punched him lightly but still pretty hard in the arm.

"Ow," his fellow teenage mutant ninja turtle muttered, rubbing his now sore shoulder.

"Watch your mouth, you smart-aleck," Raphael '12 warned, rolling his eyes. Despite that, he smirked slightly.

"Hey, you smirked! That means you found my joke interesting." Raphael '87 caught up to his counterpart, grinning.

Raph '12 forced his face to stay flat. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything like that, shell-brain."

"I saw it; don't deny it~" Raphael '87 sang.

Rolling his eyes, Raph '12 ignored his other worldly self's obnoxious singing as they walked.

* * *

Shredder '12 drummed his fingers on his armchair. "When can we carry out our plan? I am getting tired of toying with these people. The turtles still haven't come out yet."

"Oh they will—they're trying to be less predictable, but that's almost impossible for a good guy." Krang '87 smirked.

Karai '12 glanced at her phone. "It's already 6:00," she muttered. "You better hurry with your plan, Krang."

Krang '87 turned to glare at her. "I'm dealing the cards here, missy."

"Ooh, I'm so scared. Sorry for questioning you." Rolling her eyes, Karai '12 leaned her weight on one leg. She folded her arms and waved the one holding a phone. "It's just that...oh, I don't know; it's getting kinda _late_?"

Krang '87 twitched. "I didn't ask for your opinion."

"Sorry, _sir_." Karai '12 smiled innocently.

"Enough, Karai." Shredder '12 sent her a warning look, before turning back to Krang. "However, at the same time I must agree with my daughter. I am growing impatient."

Suddenly, a Kraang-droid appeared. "The creatures known as turtles have surfaced on the streets of the city known as New York."

"Ah, see? I told you they would." Krang '87 turned to the Kraang-droid. "Show me where they are."

Using alien technology, the Kraang showed them the location the turtles had been spotted at.

"...There's only three of them," Shredder '12 hissed. He turned ominously to Krang. "If the others don't show up..."

"They will; I promise." Krang '87 gulped.

"I recognize those three annoying turtles. They're from _my _ world," Shredder '03 remarked darkly. "I am looking forward to destroying them. But why are there only three?"

"They're planning something; I just know it," Shredder '87 agreed, growling. He sent Karai '12 a warning look. She only shrugged in reply, turning back to Krang.

"Indeed, they probably are. But we're going to fall through with the plan," Krang '87 insisted.

Shredder '12 stood up. "Very well. Shredder C, you will go first. Shredder B will provide back-up."

"As long as the Kraang are done with upgrading my Foot Bots," Shredder '87 muttered. "Kraang...!"

"We are done the thing you asked us to do in upgrading the things called robots that you call Foot Bots," a Kraang-droid stated.

"Good." He turned to the two female kunoichi's in the room. "I vote both of the Karai's should come with us," Shredder '87 announced.

Karai '12's eyes widened, and she threw her hands out. "What...? _Why_? I've already joined you on your stupid mission and helped you get Krang a suit. Haven't I proven myself yet?" She glared at Shredder '87.

"I agree with Shredder B, Karai. Both of you should go," Shredder '12 commanded. "A warrior is never done proving themselves. And you were once reluctant to destroy the turtles, but after I went to Japan you proved to be eager. Why is now that you are resisting again?" He narrowed his eyes.

"...Yes, Father," Karai '12 muttered. "I just hate being ordered around by this bozo, who clearly doesn't trust me." She glared at the ground. Karai '03 moved to stand beside her, everyone now silent.

"Commence with the plan," Krang '87 announced.

"Now commencing with the thing called the plan to destroy the things called the turtles on the streets of New York City," a Kraang-droid repeated (in their own special way).

Sighing, Krang '87 did a face-palm with his new suit. "I really wish you'd speak normally..."

Karai '12 smirked, before hearing a beeping sound come from her phone. She swiftly set the ringer off, before excusing herself in a mutter. Then Karai wandered off. She picked up the phone. "What is it?" she asked.

"Karai...?" April's voice sounded.

Karai's eyes widened. "April...? How'd you get my phone number?"

"Donnie hacked your phone and got it," April explained. "But that's not the issue right now. Leo has a plan, and he needs your help."

"A plan...? What is it then?" Karai inquired.

"It's actually pretty complicated. Shoot, how do I explain this... Okay, so only the C turtles are coming up to the surface—"

"Yes, I've noticed that," responded Karai impatiently.

"—and when Shredder B comes out with back-up, the B turtles will appear behind the cluster of Foot Bots. Meanwhile, all the Donnie's and humans are going underground. Later—we're not sure _when_—we'll destroy the portal with bombs."

"Doesn't really sound like you need _my _ help," Karai sniffed.

"I'm getting to that: they're importing things from the future—don't ask me how—and will be sending something your way. It's going to be hacking gear, and all you have to do is set it up. Then Donatello can cause all the Foot Bots to malfunction."

Karai paused. "It's a decent plan, but there's _one problem _ to it all."

"What's that...? That you won't help us?" April responded, her tone clearly darkening.

"No! Jeez, will you guys just trust me? But that's not it—it's the fact that this doofus Shredder B insists I join the mission. I won't have time to sneak off and set the gear up."

Silence followed on that end, but she could hear April saying something to someone. Her hand was over the phone so Karai couldn't hear clearly who she was talking to or what she was saying.

Then a new voice sounded: "Karai...? It's me, Leo."

"Leo...?" Surprised, Karai leaned her weight on her other leg. "So what's the plan, Chief?"

She thought she could "hear" him smiling (she didn't know how), but then he said: "Since when did you call me 'Chief'?"

"Since I had to listen to you bossing me around." Karai rolled her eyes.

"Stop flirting, Leo; and tell her!" Raph's impatient voice sounded.

Karai raised an eyebrow. "Was that Raphael?"

"Yes." Leonardo cleared his throat. "Ah-hem. Anyway...we'll make sure you have time to sneak off and work on setting up the hacking gear. The B and C turtles will keep the Shredder's distracted."

"And what about Rocksteady and Bebop? They're supposed to keep an eye on both the other Karai and me," Karai pointed out.

Leonardo paused, as if thinking. But he spoke again pretty soon: "I've got it! Seeing as the Casey's won't be of much help down _below _ the surface, we'll send them up to deal with Rocksteady and Bebop."

"Alright, genius. This plan had better work."

Karai thought she could "hear" him smiling again. "Oh, I'm sure it will... Thanks for helping us, Karai."

"...Oh, no problem." She was surprised, but then she smirked and hung up.

"...And who was that?"

Jumping, Karai turned to see Karai '03. "Jeez, you _scared _ me!" she muttered.

Karai '03 didn't reply. "Shredder B could've caught you. Who were you talking to?"

"No one _you _ need to know about," Karai '12 muttered, folding her arms and looking away.

"...I want to help."

Again surprised, Karai '12 turned to her counterpart. "You want to _what_...?"

_"Help," _ Karai '03 repeated, "I want to _help _ you. You were talking to the turtles, weren't you?"

Sighing, Karai '12 nodded. "...Fine." Then she explained their plan.

"And you want to assist them?" Karai '03 inquired.

Karai '12 nodded.

"Then I shall help them as well," Karai '03 responded. "I'm sure I'll be of assistance in some way or another." Her serious face cracked a small smile.

Karai '12 looked like she didn't believe her at first, but then she smirked. "Alright. We'll see if you are of any use."

* * *

"You ready?" Leonardo '12 called, tossing a pack of ninja stars to Leonardo '03.

"Ready," he replied. He caught the pack and pushed his swords into their sheaths. "I just hope being ready is enough to succeed."

Donatello '12 appeared, carrying something made of metal. "You'll be fine," he said, "I'm sure of it." He then passed the metal pieces to Leo '03. "Here you go."

"What is it?" Leonardo '03 asked.

Donnie '12 smiled proudly. "It's the base for the hacking gear—you attach it to one Foot Bot. Give this to Karai, as well as this earpiece. Then I'll help her through the process."

"Alright," Leo '03 said, hoisting it up. "I think we can do this."

That conversation had happened nearly half an hour ago. Right now Leonardo '12 was waiting impatiently for news.

His earpiece buzzed. "Hello?" he asked, clicking a red button on his headphone.

"Leo?" There was some more buzzing before it got cleared up. "Leo, are you there? Can you hear me?"

"I'm here," Leonardo '12 responded. "How is it going, Leo C?"

"Okay, I guess. Shredder '87's just appeared. He's doing the back-up cornering thing. Some help would be nice," Leonardo '03 responded.

Leonardo '12 turned to the three '87 turtles and nodded. They nodded back and rushed upwards, shoving back the manhole. "Back-up's coming," he told his other worldly counterpart.

Raphael '87 finally managed to lift the manhole cover. "Jeez, these are way heavier than back in _our _ world," he grunted.

"Stop complaining," Leonardo '87 responded. He turned to Michelangelo. "Are you ready?"

"Cowabunga, dude," Mikey '87 replied, swinging his nun-chucks. "I got my grappling hook too."

Jumping up and out of the sewers, Leo pointed one of his swords at the Foot Bots. "Stop!" he commanded. "Back-up has arrived."

Shredder '87 turned around. "Finally!" he cried, throwing his hands into the air. He paused then. "...Wait a sec. Where's that purple guy?"

"He's a little busy right now," Raphael shot back. "But it's nothing _you _ need to know about. Now, let's _go_!" Charging, Raphael '87 clashed swords with a Foot Bot.

"Even with the tech geek, you guys still cannot beat us! We outnumber you!" Shredder '87 shouted.

"We'll see about that," Leonardo said, taking a deep breath. "They may not be here, but at least they're on our side," he added under his breath. He pointed a sword at another Foot Bot. _"Charge...!"_

Racing forward, he slashed at around 5 Foot Bots around him. He landed with one sword behind him and the other in front. More Foot Bots approached but he managed to destroy those too.

"It's about time you showed up!" shouted Raph '03, sticking his sai into a Foot Bot as he jumped on its back.

"Sorry," Raphael '87 responded, kicking a few Foot Bots back. "I'm used to my world being a bit more cartoony than this," he commented, noting how powerful the Foot Bots were now. Even the manhole cover being heavier was a sign of realism.

Raph '03 stared at him blankly, but didn't have time to comment as another Foot Bot attacked. Slamming himself into the robot soldier, he forced it into two others.

"They just keep coming!" Michelangelo '03 cried, letting out a high-pitched shriek.

"Calm the shell down!" Raphael '03 commanded, smacking his brother.

"Sorry," the orange bandana-wearing turtle mumbled, rubbing his sore head.

"That Karai better hurry up with the hacking," Leo '03 muttered. He glanced over at where both Karai's stood. Karai '12 was "fighting" Michelangelo '87.

Raphael '03 and '87 were already dealing with the Shredder's.

Suddenly, a manhole cover opened up and out popped three human beings. "Casey!" shouted Raph '03.

"In the flesh!" Casey '03 responded, whipping out a hockey stick. He immediately slammed it into a Foot Bot. "Where's the mutant pig and rhino?"

"Who you calling a pig?" Bebop snorted. "I'm a warthog!"

"No wonder your face is covered in warts, ugly!" Casey '03 smashed his foot into Bebop's face. "Maybe this'll help you!"

_"Oof!" _Grunting, Bebop was thrown into a bunch of Foot Bots.

"Bebop...! Why, you jerks...!" Rocksteady shouted, charging.

Casey '87 threw his bat into the mutant rhino. "You're breaking the law," he hissed in his low voice, "and you're hurting my friends. People like you deserve to be _punished_."

"Watch out for the _fireworks_!" shouted Casey '12, throwing sparklers at both Rocksteady and Bebop.

When the two mutants got rid of the sparklers, they were met face-to-face with hockey pucks.

_"Goongala!" _Casey '03 shouted, double high-fiving with Casey's '87 and '12.

"You buffoons!" Shredder '87 shouted.

"Ah, ah, ah, old Tin Grin! Eye on the prize," Raphael '87 commanded, jumping into Shredder's line of vision.

Karai '03 nodded at her counterpart. Karai '12 nodded back before racing off, running past Leonardo '03, who discreetly passed her the equipment.

Karai '12 leapt into the shadows of buildings and ducked behind a wall. When she peeked out, she could see all the turtles and Casey's fighting the Foot. Then taking a deep breath, she pressed a button on her earpiece. "Hello, Donatello?" she hissed. "Some directions would be nice right about now."

"Karai...? Oh, right. Okay, so head over to a Foot Bot"—"no duh," she muttered, which he ignored—"and attach the device to it. Some assembly is required—just piece them together. They should fit like a puzzle."

Karai '12 rolled out and shoved the base onto a Foot Bot. She then pulled out the other pieces and quickly assembled them, all the while with Donatello directing her how to do it.

"Okay, done," she said.

"Alright. Now press the red button," Donatello '12 ordered.

Rolling her eyes, Karai '12 muttered, "It's always the red button." Pressing it, she awaited for something to happen. "Nothing's happening," she hissed.

"I'm on it," Donnie replied. She could hear clicking and beeping on his end. "The Foot Bots should be malfunctioning..._now_!" She heard a loud beep, and then the Foot Bots around her started shaking. She quickly leapt away as robot heads exploded.

"What the!?" Shredder '87 shouted.

Karai '12 landed back at her post beside Karai '03, both doing a discreet high-five.

"No, how could this have happened!?" Shredder '87 cried.

"I don't know," Raphael '03 lied, "but I like it!" He smashed his foot into Shredder '03's face.

_"Retreat!" _yelled Shredder '87.

"I'm not going anywhere," Shredder '03 hissed, grabbing Raph '03 by the neck.

Raph's eyes widened and he struggled. "Uh-oh," he muttered.

Shredder '03's eyes narrowed dangerously. "'Uh-oh' is _right_."

* * *

ME: And that's that! Shredder '03 beats the crap out of the turtles and Raph '03 dies. Then the Shredder's win!

DONATELLO '12: *stares at me blankly, rolls eyes* ...No. You can_not_ be serious. You've done this too many times.

LEONARDO '12: *groans, face-palm* Oh no, don't tell me—you're leaving the chapter on _another _cliff-hanger? How long do we have to wait _this _time till you update?

ME: Hopefully not too long...if you're lucky. Don't forget to leave a review, people! It helps motivate me.

MICHELANGELO '12: You heard her! If you want a faster update, type a review!

ME: Well, I mean...I didn't mean it in such a _commercial _way...


	12. Chapter 12: Porturtle

CHAPTER 12: PORTURTLE

ME: If you don't get it, the chapter title's a pun on "portal".

RAPHAEL '87: *groans, face-palm* I'm not even gonna comment on how stupid that pun is...

ME: *shrugs* Anyway, loved the new episode!

DONATELLO '12: She owns nothing besides the story and her own OC's—which she doesn't have any TMNT OC's to appear in this story.

Chapter 12: Porturtle

* * *

"You ready?" Donnie '12 asked his companions, shoving the device he'd been carrying into his bag.

"Yes," the other Donnie's replied.

"Good," Donatello '12 responded, nodding.

"So where is this hideout again?" April '03 asked, catching up to Donnie '12.

"In the abandoned train station," Donatello '12 replied, "which isn't too far away." He nodded at April '12, who smiled back. He stopped and sighed dreamily. Despite how dangerous and serious the situation was, Donnie knew that he could spend some time with April...

"Hey, lover boy; you're supposed to be leading the way," Donatello '87 muttered to him, skidding to a stop beside the '12 Donnie.

Donatello '12 blinked in surprise. "Oh, right. Oops, sorry." He smiled sheepishly as he began running again.

Donnie '03 and Donnie '87 shared looks (plus they rolled their eyes), but they couldn't help it—they smiled.

April '87 messed around with her camera as she ran. "How are we going to stop these baby worms?" she asked.

Donatello '03 glanced back at her. "We need to keep them away long enough so that we can send them back to Dimension X."

Donnie '12 nodded. "Cody and April C will set a portal up there. The rest of us have to keep the worms busy until the thing's ready. We have to be careful not to cause too many earthquakes though."

"But you can always stay off to the side and just film if you want," Donatello '87 brought up, directing this to April '87. "It'll be dangerous, and you don't have much fighting practice to beat the Kraang—let alone giant worms."

"I can be of help," she protested.

Donnie '12 smiled slightly. It was just like April to protest anyone trying to protect her—no matter what dimension she was in and from. "Okay, if we need your help we'll call. For the moment, all you have to do is record _everything_. Every little detail can help us later on when we watch and study the film."

"Yessir," replied April '87, doing a mock salute. She hoisted the camera up, having finally finished setting it up.

Irma raced behind her, looking out of breath. "Running never was my strong point," she mumbled, fumbling with a microphone and its wires. Her arms were tied up with film.

"I can see that," Donatello '87 replied, shaking his head. He took some of the things she was carrying from her, rolling his eyes.

"Guys, _shhh_! We're approaching the base," Donnie '12 hissed.

Ducking behind him, the humans and the turtles all hid from the Kraang's view.

"Kraang, are the things known as the Kraathatrogons ready?" Kraang-droid #1 asked.

Kraang-droid #2 nodded, turning to a wall of alien technology. "Indeed, Kraang, the things know as Kraathatrogons are ready for the action of transportation and chaos."

"As the things called the humans say, let us 'shake it up'," Kraang #1 stated.

Nodding again, Kraang #2 pushed a lever. One of the small portals opened, and another Kraathatrogon slid out. A third Kraang-droid was riding the giant alien worm.

Kraang #1 signalled the other Kraang to start whatever they were trying to do.

Donatello '12 watched as the Kraang poked the worms with giant electric rods, causing them to screech in pain and squirm around. The ground shook beneath all of them. The Kraang's had the rods attached to the worms, and they were clearly doing their best not to fall over from all the shaking.

"Oh no," Donnie '87 whispered, fumbling with the things he was carrying, almost dropping them thanks to the quake. Thankfully, Donatello '03 managed to catch the gear before it fell.

"Uh-oh," Donnie '12 stated, eyes widening.

Donatello '87 turned to him. "Is it good 'uh-oh', or bad 'uh-oh'?"

Donnie '03 gave his '87 counterpart a funny look. "Since when has 'uh-oh' ever been good?"

"I don't know; maybe this time it'll be different," Donnie '87 said, shrugging.

"See for yourself." Donatello '12 scooted over so everyone else could see. "Just look at the size of that thing."

Donatello '87 took one peek and immediately dropped back down. "Looks like 'uh-oh' is still bad."

"Uh-oh is right," April '12 agreed. She was mesmerized, unable to take her eyes off of the thing.

They were all staring at a giant Kraathatrogon, much larger than the rest in the area. Donnie '12 estimated it was a little older than a young adult, based on the size of it.

"This wasn't part of the plan!" Donatello '87 hissed.

Nodding, Donnie '03's head slowly raised as he studied the giant worm from bottom to top. "Donatello B is right—how are we supposed to defeat _that_?"

"Ugh," groaned Donatello '12, "this is just _great_. Now everything is 10 times more complicated."

"I have an idea, Donnie," April '12 suddenly said.

Donatello '12 looked up. "What is it, April?"

"Look right there. The worm is still ridable. We can send it back through the portal last, using it as a shield from the Kraang."

Donnie '12 mused it over. "That...does make sense, but...who's going to ride it?" April '12 grinned at him, and his eyes widened. "Oh no," he stated, shaking his head, "you are _not _ riding _that _ thing!"

"Why not? I could ride the _other _ one," April pouted.

Donnie '12 threw his hands into the air. "Because it's too dangerous for you! If my sweet Prin"—Donnie '87 nudged him and Donatello '12 coughed quickly—"I mean uhh, if you were _hurt_, what am I supposed to do?"

"I won't be hurt! I can take care of myself." April '12 folded her arms, turning her head away. "It's not fair. I mean..._Casey _ let me ride the other worm."

Donnie '12 felt a pang, and he sighed. "_Fine_, but be careful."

April stopped pouting, turning around and grinning at him. She hugged him. "Thanks, Donnie. I knew you'd understand. You're the best."

Donatello '12 felt his face burn and he was sure steam was coming off of his face like smoke. "Uh, uh duhhhh," he mumbled, head spinning.

"C'mon, Mr. 'My Sweet Princess', let's get started," Donatello '87 whispered, rolling his eyes as he grabbed the currently mindless Donnie by the arm.

April smiled at Donnie '12, waving quickly before jumping out into the open. She raced toward the Kraathatrogon, hiding from the Kraang along the way.

"It's time for us to go, go, go!" Donatello '03 urged, pulling out his Bo staff.

April '03 and Cody nodded, both dashing for a secluded spot where they could set the portal up. Serling joined them, being their shield.

"We get one shot at this, guys. Ready?" When the others nodded, Donatello '12 stood up out into the open. "_Booyakasha_, guys!"

_"Cowabunga!" _ both of the other two Donatello's shouted.

All of the Kraang turned around immediately at the noise and began to shoot. Pinkish magenta-coloured lasers zoomed towards the three mutant turtles.

"Turtle power!" Donatello '87 cried, smashing his Bo staff into a Kraang-droid. "Turtles fight with honour!"

"It's ninja time!" Donatello '03 agreed, in a battle with three Kraang-bots.

Donnie '12 kept the Kraang at bay as April screamed "Whoo-hoo!", riding that Kraathatrogon like a horse. He turned to see her riding, and time seemed to slow down. Soon he saw her in slow motion, grinning with her eyes open wide in excitement. Her hair flew this way and that, and Donnie '12 could've sworn he saw sparkles...

"Pay attention, you lovey-dovey turtle!" Donatello '87 cried, jumping in front of Donnie '12 to block off some advancing Kraang-bots.

"Oh, right! Oops, sorry." Blushing, Donatello '12 turned back to the battle.

Donatello '87 rolled his eyes as he sent a whole bunch of Kraang flying with one swing.

"I still don't get how that's possible," Donnie '12 stated, shaking his head. "After all, the Bo staff is only really a wooden sti—"

"When it's a cartoon/story, it shouldn't matter," replied Donatello '87. "I just saved your shell too, so maybe you should complain less and fight more!?"

Meanwhile, Cody was helping April '03 piece parts together. Serling stood as the bodyguard, blasting any Kraang who noticed them with his weapons.

"Master Cody, Mistress April; I mean not to be rude, but...will you two please speed the process up!? The Kraang just keep coming!" Serling cried, turning to the two.

"We're working on it, Serling!" April '03 shook her head as she plugged wires together.

Cody held up two pieces, squinting as he stuck his tongue out. He studied them and held them up to look closer at the details. But then he groaned. "Ugh, the lighting is terrible in here!"

"Master Cody, please!" Serling said desperately, glancing back at the young boy.

"Oh, right! Sorry, Serling!" Cody quickly pieced the two things together and reached for another part.

Sighing, Serling turned back to the Kraang. "It's okay—but I do wish the portal was already finished!"

"We're trying our fastest here!" April '03 pointed out, rolling her eyes. She turned to Cody and whispered, "Is he always this annoying?"

Cody smiled. He knew she meant it more as a joke; plus she was frustrated. "Nah, he's just annoying a little more than...sometimes."

April '03 smiled, before piecing a part of the "puzzle" with Cody's. "So far so good," she breathed in relief.

"We better hurry," Cody agreed, glancing up. "It looks like there's too many Kraang-droids for all of the Donnie's to handle."

"You're right," April '03 agreed, already working on putting other stuff together.

April '12 rode around on the giant worm, cornering some Kraang and some of the baby Kraathatrogons. She was clearly enjoying herself (for the most part, anyway), making the best of the situation.

Donatello '12 dodged a blow from the enemy before smacking his Bo staff into a Kraang-droid. "Give it up," he said, "we're winning this fight!"

"The fight is not over until one of the parties fail and lose," the Kraang-bot stated emotionlessly. It grabbed Donnie '12 by the arm and flipped him over.

Grunting in pain, Donnie was quick to jump back to his feet. He took up the battle with the Kraang again, remembering Master Splinter's lessons on "how to fall" ("do you like it yet?" rang in Donnie's head; as he remembered Master Splinter telling him he couldn't force someone to like something—by constantly flipping him).

"This battle is going like...50-50," Donnie '03 shouted, engaged in combat with six Kraang-droids.

Donatello '87 leapt in front of him and saved him from being smothered by Kraang robots. "We got this," he said, "but you're right. We're making good process, but the numbers just don't add up."

"It's simply a matter of quantity and quality," Donnie '12 replied, defeated three Kraang-droids. "Just show them that quality is better than quantity!"

Doing a flip, he kicked some Kraang-droids back. Before he landed, he slammed his Bo staff into them, cutting one in half with the blade at the end of the staff. Squealing, the Kraang inside the robot suit jumped out and waddled off.

"Oh no you don't!" Donatello '87 grabbed it by one of its legs. "This is gross," he muttered, before yelling, _"Batter up!" _ He put the Kraang onto his Bo staff, and it wrapped its arms around the wooden weapon.

Grinning, Donnie '87 swung the staff back. As if in slow motion, it began flying forward—the Kraang and Donnie briefly met eyes. Soon everything seemed to speed up again, and the staff flew forward in the blink of an eye. The force of it was so great, the Kraang who'd grabbed onto the Bo staff was forced to let go. It was screaming the whole time.

The pink brain-looking alien landed on a Kraang-droid. Pulling the alien off, the Kraang-bot stated, "This is an ally of Kraang, it is also a Kraang."

"Hey, pay attention!" Donnie '03 suddenly appeared in a flash in front of them, smashing his Bo staff into their faces. Squealing, the Kraang jumped out of their robotic suits.

Donatello '12 kicked a few robots back, before grabbing one of their guns. He began to shoot it, feeling like he was in a video game. Only this was much, _much _ more real...literally.

Donnie '03 leapt onto a few of the Kraang's heads, smashing them into the ground as he flipped and grabbed them by the shoulders.

Donatello '87 was clearly just messing around with the Kraang, because he was playing baseball with them. He even got the Kraang to cooperate with him for a few seconds like in the cartoons, and the Kraang audience cheered as their allies flew through the air. Some were even wearing giant "#1" glove signs and baseball caps. But they seemed to quickly realize that what was happening was _bad _ for them.

"You guys don't like baseball anymore? Fine then; let's try soccer!" Donnie '87 quickly kicked the Kraang forward. "Or how's about basketball?" He shot some Kraang without a suit at other Kraang, sending them through the portal. "Or how about hockey?" He hit the Kraang with his Bo staff like a hockey stick, and they shot forward. "Maybe you prefer golf!" He sent them flying through into a few portable portals that they had opened. He continued to "play sports" with the Kraang as he sent them into the portals every single time.

When he was done, he grinned. "That's 18-0!"

But the Kraang had clearly had enough. They were quickly banding on the three Donnie's, and Donatello '12 gulped. "Guys, it looks like we're in trouble!"

"We can do this, guys!" cheered April '12.

"And we've done _this_!" April '03 shouted, looking relieved as she held up the finished portal.

"Finally!" cried Donatello '87, letting himself take a moment for a breather. A Kraang tried to sneak up on him, but he smacked his Bo staff into it without even turning around—he'd already sensed it.

Donatello '03 rushed over to where Cody and April '03 sat. "Quick, initiate the portal!"

"And remember to make it go into _reverse_," Donnie '12 reminded them.

"You got it, Chief!" Cody quickly flipped a few switches and pressed a few buttons. Almost immediately afterwards, the portal opened up. Despite how small and compact the thing was, the portal it created was surprisingly _large_.

"Whoa, you guys really outdid yourselves!" Donatello '12 exclaimed, wide-eyed.

April '03 smiled, winking. "We made sure that it opened a huge portal so the worms could fit in."

Donnie '12 smiled back—April was amazing no matter what dimension she came from.

"Hurry!" shouted Donnie '87, struggling to keep a whole bunch of Kraang away. April '12 saved him by running them over with the giant worm she was riding.

She turned to the small group clustered at the portal. "_Now_, you guys!"

Donatello '12 felt wind push against him as the portal began to suck things in. "Grab ahold of something!" he shouted.

Doing as they were told, Cody and April '03 both grabbed Serling, who planted his feet firmly into the ground. Donatello's '03 and '87 began to be sucked toward the portal, but were saved by Serling, who grabbed them by the hands.

Donnie '12, who was safe because he was _behind _ the portal, called for April: "You need to get off of that thing _now_!"

The gigantic Kraathatrogon was squealing; shaking and wiggling all around the place as it struggled against the sudden pull. The world above them was clearly having another earthquake. April was about to slide off, but she ended up stumbling. April screamed. Her eyes widened as she began to fall, and began to be sucked into the portal..._with _ the giant Kraathatrogon!

_"April...!"_ cried Donatello '12, his eyes widening.

* * *

"_'Uh-oh' _is _right_," Shredder '03 growled, red eyes narrowed dangerously. A claw began sliding out of his gauntlet as Raphael '03 struggled in his grip.

Raph coughed as the Shredder's hand tightened around his throat.

"Leave Raphael alone, Shredhead!" Leonardo '87 called, glaring at the Shredder. He was a safe distance away.

Shredder '03 turned ominous eyes on him. "Why should I?" he hissed. "I have sought to destroy you all my life, and this is my chance."

"Let our brother _go_!" Leonardo '03 shouted, running forward.

Shredder '03 easily smashed the other Leo into the ground. "You foolish turtle—you are no match for me!"

"Leo!" choked Raphael '03, squinting as he struggled to stay awake. The Shredder's claw was poking at his skin, threatening to draw blood. He tried to lean his head as far back as possible, but the Shredder did not relent.

"What do you _want _ from us?" Leonardo '87 asked, clearly angered. "What have we ever done to you!?"

"I want you all dead," Shredder '03 stated darkly, wording it like it was obvious. And in a way, it _was _ obvious. They all knew he'd been trying to kill the turtles for as long as they could remember.

"Just let Raph C go, Shredder." Raphael '87's eyes fell to the ground.

"Letting him go wouldn't help me reach my goal," Shredder '03 pointed out, growling. "If I want you dead in the first place, I might as well start somewhere."

Mikey '03 looked completely bummed out, obviously upset by the thought of losing a brother. Michelangelo '87 comforted his other worldly counterpart, also sad.

"You've won, Shredder. Why can't you just let him go?" Leonardo '03 closed his eyes and took a deep, shaky breath. He knew he had to stall. He had to prevent the Shredder from killing Raph for as long as possible.

Casey '03 held an angry Casey '87 back, as Casey '12 watched with wide eyes.

"How many times must I explain this; letting him loose doesn't help me reach my—"

_"Sucker," _Raph '03 spat, glaring up at the Shredder. He swung his leg into his rival's face.

Shredder '03 immediately dropped him, yelling a_ "no!" _as Raph '03 landed on the ground, coughing. Before the Shredder could attack again though, Michelangelo '03 landed on top of the armoured enemy. _"Cowabunga!" _he cried.

_"Arghhhh!" _Shredder '03 shouted, swaying back and forth as he tried to rid himself of the giant mutant turtle on top of him. But then he stumbled as something shaky happened—_an earthquake_!

* * *

ME: Done for the day!

LEONARDO '12: *groans* _Another _cliff-hanger!

KARAI '12: Where was _I _this chapter?

MICHELANGELO '12: You just want to be with Leo~

KARAI '12: *face reddens* What...? _No_!

ME: Anyway, leave a review and I'll try to update soon!


	13. Chapter 13: Turtles' Bad Luck

CHAPTER 13: TURTLES' BAD LUCK

ME: Prepared for another chapter?

RAPHAEL '12: No...?

ME: I'm ignoring you for good reason.

LEONARDO '12: She owns nothing besides the story and her own OC's which she has no TMNT OC's to use.

DONATELLO '12: We need to save April!

LEONARDO '03: Let's just see what happens...

RAPHAEL '87: It _is_ the unlucky number; chapter _13_, after all...

MICHELANGELO '87: Cowabunga dudes, let's get this show on the road!

ME: Get ready, set, _go_!

Chapter 13: Turtles' Bad Luck

* * *

Shredder '03 immediately dropped him, yelling a_ "no!" _as Raph '03 landed on the ground, coughing. Before the Shredder could attack again though, Michelangelo '03 landed on top of the armoured enemy. _"Cowabunga!" _he cried.

_"Arghhhh!" _Shredder '03 shouted, swaying back and forth as he tried to rid himself of the giant mutant turtle on top of him. But then he stumbled as something shaky happened—_an earthquake_!

The ground rumbled beneath them as a part of the street crumbled away to reveal the Kraang's underground lair. They had somehow fought on foot from one street all the way to the street with the giant Kraathatrogons. All the turtles and the Shredder tumbled down into the new hole, crying out as they fell.

Meanwhile, Donnie '12 was racing for April. Serling had tied a heavy rubber arm around him, trying to keep Donnie from flying off as well. But something happened as Donatello tried to play hero—a..._rockslide_!?

An avalanche happened, with giant rocks crashing down into the hideout. It separated Donnie from April, who he had just happened to see almost being sucked into the portal before the rocks separated them. He didn't know if she had saved herself. Maybe she had been sucked in.

Donnie felt terrible, his wide eyes now cast downwards. It was all his fault—for letting her ride that worm and not keeping a proper eye on her. It was his fault for not being able to save her, or even keep her safe.

"Donnie...I'm so, so sorry," April '03's voice sounded, genuinely upset.

Donatello '12 sighed as he closed his eyes and placed a hand on the rocks. This was the second time something like this had happened—the first being when the giant worms first appeared, but he had at least _been_ with April. Casey Jones would never forgive him for this. It would be just like when Donnie was so angry at Casey when he let April run away after she was sprayed with that mutated fungus, the one that spread fears.

"Donnie...?"

Donatello '12 looked up and his eyes widened. Leonardo '03 was stuck under one of the rocks, eyes closed. The one who'd called his name was Casey '12.

No, no, no... Donatello's eyeballs became pinpricks. The one person he least wanted to talk to at that moment was in front of him. His mind swirled, asking so many questions all at once: _Why were they here? _How _were they here? Were they okay?_

"Donnie, where's April?"

Donatello shook his head desperately, explaining their situation. As he talked, the others began to wake up. The Shredder's and Foot Bots were nowhere to be seen.

Casey '12 looked just as devastated as Donnie felt, though he said he wasn't mad at him. But Donnie had the feeling that Casey was upset.

The latter then explained their story; how Raph '03 had almost been killed.

"The avalanche you guys caused separated April and I," Donnie '12 stated, looking around. "So where is the Shredder...?"

Leonardo '03 rubbed his sore head as he looked around. "He's...He's gone," he said, surprised.

"If April was sucked into the portal... Then the Shredder might've been as well," Donatello '03 offered.

Donnie and Casey '12 were horrified to hear that. "She'd be up against the Kraang _and _the Shredder!"

"Even with the fact that she can defend herself, I have to agree she's in danger," Leo '03 fretted.

"Where's _our _April and Irma?" Leonardo '87 suddenly piped up, looking around.

"...Uh-oh," Casey '12 said, "we're missing a good chunk of our team!"

Casey '03 raced over to where April '03 and Cody were, embracing them. He was obviously glad that his girlfriend and future offspring were safe.

"We need the portal too," Leonardo '03 groaned, closing his eyes.

"We'll have to get them by going around in a circle," Donnie '87 stated. "There should be an entrance to the other side."

Donatello '12 nodded, turning to Leo '03 and '87. "_Please _let us go find them—the April's and Irma could be in serious danger!"

"...Releasing them would mean we release the Shredder again as well." Leo '03 sighed.

"But we agree," Leonardo '87 continued, looking sympathetic. "Our friends are in danger and we need to help them."

"Having our crazy Shredder in there would be a bad thing too," Donatello '03 pointed out, shaking his head. "He'll have access to almost all dimensions—even Turtle Prime!"

"That settles it," Raphael '03 grunted, holding his hand up with his sai. "We're saving our pals!"

"Sounds good to me," both Casey and Donnie '12 stated eagerly.

Donatello '03 turned to the only exit they had left. "We could go out through here and walk in a circle. That way we should be able to get back here on the other side of the avalanche."

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Michelangelo '03 called, jumping out of the cavern they were in.

Leo '03 groaned. "Mikey, wait up! We need to stick together!"

"A good ninja should always remain stealthy," Leonardo '87 reminded his companions.

"Forget stealth, ninja-boy—we're alone out here," Raphael '03 stated, grabbing his sai and swinging them as he raced for the exit too.

Leonardo '87 glanced at the hotheaded turtle, shaking his head. "A ninja should never forget their teachings."

"Now's not exactly the time for that," Donnie '12 said apologetically. "I just want to save our friends. I'm not sure we have time for stealth."

Sighing, Leonardo '87 nodded briefly before following everyone out of the cavern.

Meanwhile, a beeping sounded from deep within the rocks. Something pushed its way out of the debris, slithering out and shaking itself. Indistinct beeping noises came from the machine that had popped out, a pink thing sitting on the metallic device. Yellow-green eyes flew open, and the thing smiled cruelly.

_It was a Kraang alien._

* * *

"What's keeping them?" Leonardo '12 murmured nervously, checking the time for the dozenth time in a minute.

"I'm sure everything's fine," Raphael '12 muttered, looking bored out of his mind.

Michelangelo '12 sighed, shifting from his seat on the sofa. "It's so boring without Donnie here—or any of the other turtles."

"I agree that it's a lot quieter than I remember," Leo agreed, sitting up straight and regaining his composure.

Raphael played with his sai. "...It _is _kinda quiet around here." He groaned. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually kind of miss those dorks—even Donnie and Casey and Raph B."

Leo smiled slightly. "I'm not surprised."

Raph raised an eyebrow. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, you've certainly gotten pretty close to the turtles from the other dimensions," Leonardo '12 teased.

"Have not," Raph protested.

"Dude, you totally have," Mikey called.

Raphael growled as he jumped up and stalked over to Michelangelo. The orange bandana-wearing jumped up too late, and was caught in a fierce noogie.

Leonardo smiled, watching his brothers fool around.

Splinter '12 entered the room just then, followed by the other two Splinter's. He towered above all of them. "My sons, any news on the turtles' statuses?"

Leonardo shook his head. "Sadly, there's been none. I'm getting worried."

Splinter '03 closed his eyes. "I see reason to be," he murmured, "for I sense danger."

"You don't think anything's happened to them, do you?" Raphael asked, stopping his game with Mikey.

"I'm afraid I think something _has _happened," Splinter '03 replied.

Raph growled. "If that Shredder hurt any of them—"

"Calm yourself, Raphael. I'm sure they will contact us soon. For now, we must wait." Splinter '12 closed his eyes.

Splinter '87 spoke suddenly. "I agree. Despite the agonizing wait, good things come to those who wait."

"Patience is a virtue, my sons," Splinter '12 said wisely.

"What if patience is a virtue I just don't have?" Raph muttered. Mikey nodded.

Splinter '12 sent them a warning look.

_Beep. Beep._

Leonardo's eyes widened as he scrambled over to the kitchen counter, where he'd placed his headphones. Grabbing them, he shoved them onto his head and quickly pushed a button. "Hello?" he asked.

"Leo, we have a situation on our hands."

Leonardo glanced back at his family members, who looked on anxiously. He turned back around then. "What's the sitch?" he asked.

"...Two of the April's, and Irma, have been sucked into the portal due to a mistake when a rockslide happened." Donatello '12, who had been the one calling Leo, sounded devastated.

Leonardo's eyes widened. _"What!?"_ he shouted. He suddenly remembered the people behind him, and when he glanced back he saw five concerned looks. So he quieted his voice. "I mean, how did this happen?" he hissed.

"I told you, the rockslide..." Donatello '12 trailed off before starting up again. "April was riding one of the Kraathatrogons when the portal was opened. I almost saved her, but then an avalanche happened because the B and C turtles had accidentally battled with the Shredder from their location all the way to ours. Then April B and Irma were also sucked in." He took a pause, trying to catch his breath.

"...We'll be there," Leo finally said, after a few moments of silence.

"Okay, Leo. I'll see you in a little bit." Donatello really sounded upset.

"So, what's the problem?" Raph asked, getting up from leaning against the wall. He raised an eyebrow as he stared at his brother.

Leo looked from Raph to Mikey, whose wide, curious blue eyes stared back. Leonardo sighed and closed his own eyes, not wanting to see their reactions to the sudden news: "...We need to join the C and B turtles—two of the April's and Irma have been sucked into the portal as well as the Shredder and Kraang."

Silence followed. So when Leonardo opened his eyes, he was surprised when he saw Raph stomping toward him. "How the _shell_ did this happen!?" demanded the hot-tempered teenage mutant ninja turtle, grinding his teeth together.

Leo swallowed, repeating Donatello's tale. "That's how," he finished quietly.

Raph had stopped advancing, now just crumbling against the nearest wall. He glared at nothing, an obvious storm cloud appearing once again above his head.

"My sons, you will have to join them in rescuing our friends," Splinter '12 said softly, walking over and placing a paw on Raph's shoulder.

Raphael sighed, looking down at the ground. "...You're right, Sensei." He shrugged the paw off and turned to Leo. "So what's the plan, Leader Boy?"

"We need to join Donnie and see what _they_ have planned," Leonardo replied.

Michelangelo jumped up. "What are we waiting for? We should hurry! April and the others could be in trouble!"

"For once I agree with the twerp," Raphael stated, grabbing his sai.

Leo nodded, taking hold of his swords. Splinter '12 sighed, placing a hand on one of Leo's swords. "My sons, be careful out there."

"...We know, Master Splinter." Leonardo managed a smile, and his father let go. Then he sheathed both of his swords and glanced back at his two brothers. "You ready, guys?"

"Ready, Captain!" Mikey called.

"Alright then—let's get this show on the road," Leo muttered.

They raced off, with the Splinter's wishing them good luck.

"They will be fine," Splinter '87 said softly, when he noticed Splinter '12's worried gaze.

"They are fine ninjas," agreed Splinter '03.

Splinter '12 sighed and closed his eyes. "...I know. They've lived through worse. So why am I so worried all of a sudden?"

"All fathers worry for their sons," Splinter '03 offered, smiling kindly.

"...Thank you," replied Splinter '12, turning around. "Let us go back to meditating and wishing them luck."

"You are welcome; this is what friends are for, after all," Splinter '87 said, bowing slightly before walking off after his other worldly counterparts.

Meanwhile, Leonardo '12 and his two brothers were running to the location they knew the Donatello's and humans had been assigned to.

When they got there, they ran right into the group—literally.

"Ow! Watch where you're going, _punk_," Raphael '12 grumbled, having bumped into something and fallen down. Mikey helped his brother up, but quickly dropped Raph as his eyes widened.

"Ow! What the shell, Mikey!?" demanded Raph, rubbing his now doubly sore head.

"I see you're picking up on our turtle pun lines," a deep voice sounded.

"Raphael C!" cried Michelangelo '12, grinning. "Boy, am I glad to see you!"

Raphael '03 smirked. "I'm glad to see you too, squirt." He turned to Raph and Leo '12. "Fancy meeting you guys here."

Leonardo '12 cut right to the chase: "The portal—where...?" He trailed off when Donatello '03 appeared.

"The portal's right there," he explained, pointing into the cavern. "We were blocked by the rockslide so we had to exit and walk in a circle to get to this side."

"Wow, that's a _lot_ of rocks," Raphael '03 commented, shaking his head.

"They sure rock _and _roll," Raphael '87 agreed, popping up out of nowhere. All the turtles sent him a warning look, and he shrugged innocently. "Uhh...sorry...?"

Sighing, Leo '12 turned back to the cavern. "Looks like we better hurry inside if we want to find the portal."

"Yeah, it could be hidden by the debris," Donatello '87 agreed, already walking inside.

"Careful, Donatello!" called Leonardo '87.

"I know how to take care of myself, Leo—_whoa_!"

A laser had been shot, piercing the rocky ground.

"What was _that_!?" Donatello '87 spun around. His eyes widened at what he saw. "It's a _Kraang_!"

The Kraang alien grinned evilly, floating in its metal disc.

"Dang, I thought all of those things were sucked into the portal too!" Raphael '03 muttered.

"Looks like this one's still here," Casey '12 responded.

Casey '87 charged at the Kraang. "You alien scum need to be punished for hurting innocent civilians!"

"Hey, Casey—wow, never thought _I'd _be saying that line to _myself_—wait up!" shouted Casey '03.

Raphael '03 shook his head. "And I thought _our_ Casey is bad."

"Hey!" Casey '03 shot Raph a glare.

Meanwhile, Casey '87 was nearly hit by the laser shots but managed to dodge just in time. He reached into his bag of weapons and slammed a wooden bat into the Kraang.

Squealing, the force was enough to send the Kraang tumbling—but not flying.

"It's still here!" shouted Mikey '03, flailing his arms wildly. His high-pitched scream sounded.

The Kraang shrieked too, dropping its laser as it plugged its tentacles into where its "ears" were.

"Keep screaming, Mikey—the Kraang doesn't like your music!" ordered Raphael '03 delightedly.

Offended, Michelangelo '03 stopped shrieking. _"Hey!" _he shouted.

The Kraang recovered and dove for its laser, which now lay on the ground.

Casey '87 raced over and kicked the laser further away. He then hit the Kraang again with his baseball bat, stunning the alien for a few seconds. "Keep screaming, Michelangelo! We don't have time to argue!"

"Okay, okay! Fine, jeez!" Michelangelo '03 took a deep breath before bursting into another high-pitched shriek.

"I found the portal!" Donatello '12 exclaimed, pointing at where the Kraang was floating. Its eyes were closed and it wasn't watching where it was going. "Someone grab it before that Kraang sets the portal off!"

Casey '87 began running, swinging his baseball bat back, ready to send the Kraang flying out of the way.

Sadly, when his bat met the Kraang, one of the small spikes on the bottom of the metal disc had just pressed a button.

All of sudden, the portal was opened. Everyone was met with a forceful wind.

"Guys, what now!?" Leonardo '12 shouted over the roaring wind.

"We go in and save April!" Donnie '12 shouted back.

Raphael '12 groaned. "You really didn't think this through, did you!?"

"No, but then again, how was I to know _this _would happen!?" Donatello '12 yelled.

Michelangelo let go of the rock he'd grabbed and let himself be sucked in. "Whatever, man! Let's save the damsels in distress!" When he was almost sucked in, he shouted "_BOOYAKASHA_, dudes!"

"_'Booyakasha'._..?" repeated Michelangelo '03. He scrunched his face up. "What does that even mean?"

Michelangelo '87 shrugged, also letting go of the rock he'd been holding and letting himself fly toward the portal. "I don't know, but booyakasha _and _cowabunga, dudes!"

Groaning, Raph '12 did a face-palm. Even removing only one hand meant that the force was too much. Raphael was sent flying into the portal as well!

_"Raph!"_ called Leonardo '12.

"Leo, we have to go in after them!" Donnie yelled, letting himself be sucked in.

One by one, everyone let go of their posts and got sucked in.

Soon only the Leonardo's remained.

Leo '12 glanced at his counterparts. "You guys gonna join the party?" he called loudly, trying to be heard over the roar of the wind.

"I don't know!" Leonardo '03 replied, equally as loud. "Will we be able to grab the portal again later!?"

"I have an idea!" said Leonardo '87.

"What did you say!?" both of the other two Leo's called.

"I have a—!"

_"What!?"_ they yelled, prompting Leonardo '87 to shout louder.

"I _said_, I have a plan!"

"Well then, let us in on the plan! There's no need to shout!" Leonardo '03 teased.

Leonardo '87 rolled his eyes. "Let's let the portal close and take it back to the lair! We can leave the thing in the Splinters' care and we'll go in after them!"

"Okay, but one of us need to go in after the others to tell them the plan!" shouted Leo '12.

Leonardo's '03 and '87 exchanged looks, before turning back to Leo '12 and grinning. "This time we sit on the sidelines for awhile!" they both declared at the same time.

Leo '12 looked bewildered. "What!?" he shouted, not having heard them clearly.

"We _said_, _we'll_ sit on the sidelines!" And with that, they pushed Leonardo '12 loose and he flew toward the portal.

Just as he was sucked in, the portal closed and fell to the ground.

* * *

ME: Once again, that's the chapter!

MICHELANGELO '03: More suspense, really...

ME: Well I could just stop writing altogether if that makes you feel better.

RAPHAEL '12: I wouldn't mind that.

RAPHAEL '87: I think a few people would...

LEONARDO '03: Just leave a review, guys; and we'll see later how long it takes Kuku to write the next chapter.

ME: *mutters* Or if I'm even going to be writing at all.

LEONARDO '87: You're kidding, right?

ME: _Pfft_, so what if I am? *tries not to grin*


End file.
